More than meets the eye
by GSR4ever87
Summary: After traveling for sometime, Sara and Grissom are back in the states and have settled down in a new city. Also, a friendly face ends up in the same city, bringing them back in to the CSI life, or at least one of them will be in a more permanent role, and eventually they find out there is more than meets the eye when secrets from her past are revealed. 4th in Starting Over series
1. Where they ended up?

Disclaimer: I don't own the main characters

Summary: After traveling for sometime, Sara and Grissom are back in the states and have settled down in a new city. Also, a friendly face ends up in the same city, bringing them back in to the CSI life, or at least one of them will be in a more permanent role, and eventually they find out there is more than meets the eye when secrets from her past are revealed. 4th in Starting Over series

AN: I'm back and I hope you are ready fore more. :) And as you can tell this is part of a series, so I suggest that if you haven't, and are really confused on what's going on, you should read the first story in the series: 'Starting Over.'

Title: More than meets the eye  
Genre: Romance, Drama, Hurt/Comfort Friendship  
Rating: T  
Spoilers: None  
Time-line: 2 years and 4 months after last story ended  
Warnings: Implied/Suggestive behavior, questionable words  
Main Parings: GSR  
Minor Parings: YoBling (Catherine and Warrick), OC/OC  
Other Characters: OC's, Lindsey Willows, Kyle Caine, Other Caine family members  
Series Order: Starting Over, Going to Miami, Where to go from here?, More than meets the eye

* * *

Chapter 1: Where they ended up?

March, 2010

Standing inside a college classroom, behind a podium, Gilbert Grissom was doing what he does best, outside of being a CSI that is, and that was teaching, a passion of his that never left him, even when being a CSI took most of that time away. Although, in a way, he was still teaching even then since the CSI's had to learn to become one, it just wasn't in a classroom and he was surrounded by the dead than the living.

He took a pause and looked at his watch before looking up at his class again and smiled. "And that shall conclude our lesson for the day, don't forget to turn in your assignments, class dismissed."

The seventeen to twenty-one year olds started packing their things in their bags before they stood up with their assignments, and as they were walking up to the desk to turn in their papers, some of the students would say 'Good lesson today, professor Grissom, or hope to see you again, Professor, or just saying goodbye' And Grissom gave them all polite smiles and nods as he watched them leave the room.

When it was just him, he walked to the desk, closed the file that had the papers in them, picked up the file, placed it in his briefcase, picked up the case and started walking towards the door, then after turning the light out, since this was his last class of the day, he walked out of the room, closed and locked the door before heading towards the campus parking lot.

Once he got to and in his vehicle, he started it before putting it in reverse so he could pull out, and right before he drove off campus, happy to be here, even though currently he wasn't a full time teacher since by the time they arrived in Los Angeles, the teaching spots were filled up, so he got to fill in when needed since the Dean didn't want to miss the opportunity of Gilbert Grissom teaching at the college, which he didn't seem to mind at the moment and enjoyed a little free time, especially because of who he gets to go home to and have that extra time with.

Grissom smiled as he thought about his wife, which made his heart still skip a beat just thinking of Sara as his wife. While the two years before leaving Vegas were ok, these last few years with her have been, hands down, the best years of his life, simple because during that time they traveled to multiple countries, some of it was work related, helping out a few locals here and there on research, a lot of it was not. They got to be freer than they ever been, only making their bond stronger as they were enjoying the world around them.

Grissom paused his thinking for a second and cleared his throat from his emotions before he continued, a simple moment that changed their lives forever, and another reason why he loved going home.

_Flashback_

_Late July, 2009_

_Grissom was sitting at the table in his and Sara's apartment in Paris, where they have been for several months while he had been guest lecturing at a local college, but now that the job is over, he was thinking about where their next destination would be._

_His thoughts get interrupted a few minutes later when the front door opened and he turned his head to look at his wife._

_She smiled in return, then after taking her messenger bag off and placed it on the love seat, she pulled a small box out of it, walked up to him and handed it to him._

_When he raised an eyebrow at it, she shyly smiled. "Call it an early birthday present."_

_He chuckled before replying. "You know, that last time you gave me an early birthday present it was only three days early, now you're give me one weeks in advanced. So what, next will be months?"_

_She chuckled before replying with a smirk. "Just open the present, I think you'll like it." She then continued softly. "Or at least I hope you'll like it."_

_He took a breath while taking the box from her hands, and as he pulled his pocket knife out of his pocket, he asked. "So, is this another trip destination?"_

_She smiled shyly again. "I guess you can say that, call it adventure of a lifetime."_

_He looked at her with curiosity for a second before his concentration went back to the box, and after opening it, he pulled out a baby sized cubs jersey with the custom name 'Grissom' on the back, making Grissom's throat hitch as his heart raced, knowing the implications, before he looked at her with emotion. "Sara?"_

_Sara nodded with tears in her eyes. "Yes, congratulations, daddy."_

_He immediately dropped the jersey, landing on the opened box, then after taking his glasses off, he stood up from his seat and took the one step he needed and brought her in his arms, and as they held one another, she sobbed in joy while a couple of tears went down his cheek._

_After celebrating their first year of marriage, they officially decided to try for a baby, and while it did take them longer than they had thought, they had never lost hope that one day their family will grow._

_Once she calmed down enough so she could speak, she asked. "So, do you like..."_

_He cuts her off as he pulled back with a tear on his cheek. "No, honey, I love it. Thank you."_

_She sniffled as she cupped his cheek to wipe his tear away while she whispered. "No, thank you."_

_Knowing they could go back and forth on the thank yous, Grissom just smiled as he leaned towards her and they share a loving/tender kiss, then after kissing her forehead, he whispered. "I love you."_

_"I love you too."_

_He pulled back from her forehead and kneeled down so he was eye-level to her stomach before he placed his hand on it and whispered with emotion. "Hi, I'm your daddy, and I don't know how well I'm going to be at it, but I'll try my best. Just know that you are loved so much already, and I can't wait for you to join our family." He then leaned forward and kissed her stomach with his eyes closed while he wrapped his arms around her waist and she ran her fingers through his hair, both falling in love with their little one each second, and silently vowing that they'll do everything they could for him or her._

_End of flashback_

Once they found out they were pregnant, their plans changed on where their next trip location was to where they wanted to settle down, and after narrowing it down to three cities, they decided on LA, because not only would they be close to his mom, so she could get to know her grandchild, but he thought it would be nice to teach at UCLA, the first college he went to, if they'll have him. Which as it turned out they did, but once they knew he would only be part time this year, they weren't in that much of a hurry to leave Paris, staying there until a few weeks after her birthday.

* * *

After pulling in the apartment complex parking lot, he parked in the assigned place, got out with his briefcase, and after closing and locking the door, he walked in the building, grabbed the mail before taking the elevator up to the fifth floor, and after getting out and walking until he reached halfway down the hall, he turned to the left and unlocked the door before stepping inside, immediately seeing that Sara wasn't in the living room, so he places his briefcase down on the floor and placed the mail on the kitchen counter before heading towards the short hall that would lead him to the two bedrooms and bathroom.

When he got to the first room on the left, the nursery, he stopped in the doorway, and with his heart once again bursting with pride, joy and love, he watched his wife, who was sitting in a rocking chair, holding their two weak old son, causing him to have a flashback.

_Flashback_

_Two weeks ago_

_With all the strength that Sara had, she gave one last push, and while Grissom was helping her lay back down, the sound of their baby's first cries came into the room before the doctor smiled at them and said. "Congratulations, mom and dad, you have a happy, healthy baby boy."_

_They couldn't stop the tears the moment he was placed in Sara's arms, and one look from her baby boy, washed away any insecurities that she ever had._

_She turned her head to look at Grissom, and he could also see the confidence in her eyes about this next step, so he smiled before lifting her hand up and kissing it softly. "I'm so proud of you honey, you did an amazing job. I love you so much."_

_She smiled with more tears going down her cheek. "I love you too." He kissed her hand again before their attention went to their new son._

_Sara kissed his little head and whispered her love to him._

_As Grissom watched them, he couldn't help but fall for his wife all over again._

_After a few minutes had passed by, Sara looked at her husband once more and whispered. "Ok, your turn daddy."_

_He swallowed before asking with emotion. "You sure?"_

_She nodded with a smile, and after a moment's pause, he nodded before their son was placed in his arms, then he leaned down and kissed his forehead softly before whispering his love as Sara could do nothing but stare at her boys, falling in love with them all over again._

_End of Flashback_

When Sara felt a presence in the room, she looked up with tears of joy in her eyes before she looked down and whispered. "Look, who is here, sweetie. It's daddy."

Grissom cleared his throat as he walked into the room, where the walls were decorated with a bug/animal theme, and when he got to her, husband and wife share a soft kiss before he kneeled down and lightly kissed his son's forehead, whispering. "Good afternoon, William. I hope you've had a good day with mommy."

* * *

AN: Hope you're interested in more. Thanks for reading and please review.


	2. Family Time

AN: Thanks for the reviews and support, here is the next chapter.

* * *

Chapter 2: Family Time

After a little bonding time between father and son while Sara had a little rest for a few hours, the three of them met in the kitchen, and after the parents had their dinner, Sara was feeding their son, who looked a lot like his father, with a bottle as Grissom was looking through the mail, separating the junk from the important ones, until he came across a particular one and spoke with a smile. "Wow, I can't believe this is already happening."

Sara looked up from her son to look at husband with a raised eyebrow. "Can't believe what is happening?"

He opened the envelope and continued as he pulled out a High School Graduation announcement. "It's an announcement for Lindsey's Graduation."

They knew how old the young woman was, so they weren't surprised that her Graduation would be this year, but it was still a shock to them that she was finally at that age.

"Wow is right, where did the time go?"

Grissom sighed with a shake of his head. "I don't know, it seems kids do grow up fast."

Sara looked down at her son again with tears in her eyes as she whispered. "Not you mister, you hear that? You take your time getting older, ok? Nothing wrong with that."

Grissom smiled warmly at the interaction before he asked. "We going?"

Sara looked up from her son again to look at her husband with a nod and smile. "Yeah, I would like to.  
It has been awhile since we've seen them, and I'm sure they would want to see William too."

He nodded. "Ok, so surprise attack?"

She chuckled with a nod. "Alright." Then she shyly asked. "And how about we take the scenic route so we can stop in Vegas so Carly and the guys can see William too, if you don't mind?"

"We can make that happen."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome, honey."

Husband and Wife share loving looks before her attention went back to their son, eventually burping him when the time came.

* * *

When bedtime came around, and William was changed and ready, Grissom smiled down at him and whispered. "Good night, little man. Sweet dreams, and always remember I love you."

He kissed him softy on his forehead before transferring him to his mother, and after Sara repeated the sentiment her husband used, she kissed him softly on his forehead before lowering him down in his crib.

After a moment of just watching him in silence, Grissom placed his hand on her back and whispered. "Sara?"

"Yeah, I'll be in there in a minute."

"Ok."

He kissed her temple before walking out of the room and into the master bedroom.

10 minutes went by and she still wasn't in the master bedroom, so Grissom, who was now in only sweatpants, whispered from the doorway to the nursery. "Sara?"

She nodded again before looking at him with tears in her eyes. "I'm sorry, I just can't seem to look away from him."

He gives her a warm smile as he walked up to her and placed his hand on the small of her back again.  
"I know how you feel, honey. And as much as I would love to stand there and watch him every second, I know that can't happen, nothing would get done if I did." She chuckled softly as he continued more in a comforting tone. "It also stops you from having some rest yourself, and you need it honey, please. Or else you won't be doing him any good."

She took a breath and nodded. "You're right." Then with a shaky breath, she whispered. "I just love him so much, more than I could have imagined." She looked at him with tears in her eyes. "You were right when you said my feelings would be different when it came to our child."

For someone who had felt awkward around babies/kids for as long as she could remember, the minute William was placed in her arms, those awkward feelings never showed up. Only this burst of love and fierce protection washed over her, more than when she was pregnant with him.

He cupped her cheek to wipe her tears away before kissing her softly on the forehead and wrapping his arms around her.

After a moment in his warm embrace, she nodded again. "Ok, I'm really ready this time."

He slowly pulled back, and after one more whisper of their love to their little one, he wrapped his arm around her shoulders and they walked out of the room together, closing the door until it was cracked, then he lead her to the bedroom, but instead of leading her to the bed, he lead her to the bathroom, making Sara look at him with a raised eyebrow. "I thought you said rest?"

He smiled with love in his eyes. "I know, but I thought you could use a bath to relax in for a bit first."

She smiled in return, and once she saw that he had placed a few candles on the counter and bubbles in the bath, her heart burst with so much emotion as she looked at him with tears in her eyes again. "OK, but I want you to join me."

He sighed a little before replying. "I wish I can, but that tub is not the best for two people."

Knowing he did have a point, she nodded. "I guess you're right." Then smirked. "But, when we get settled in our new house, there better be a tub for two, because if not, I suggest that's the first thing we upgrade."

They both agreed that living in this apartment would only be temporary until they found the perfect home.

He smiled as he took her hand and moved her so she was now standing in front of him while replying.  
"You got it, honey." Then he moved his hands to the buttons of her shirt, and as he was undoing them with their eyes connected, passion flared up in hers, and he took a breath before whispering. "Sara..."

As much as he would love what she was thinking, she just had a baby, and he knew she wasn't ready for that type of intimacy yet, which she did too, but sometimes she couldn't help how she felt about this man, so she shook her head and looked down a little shyly. "I know, I'm..."

He cuts her off as he slipped her shirt off her and cupped her cheek again. "It's ok, you know how it makes me feel that you to still want me like that?" He cleared his throat before finishing. "I just don't want to hurt you. But soon, I promise."

She nodded with a smile. "Soon."

They kiss softly before Grissom continued to undress her until she was ready to get in the bubble bath, and once she was, she sighed in content, while counting her blessings on having such a wonderful, loving, understanding, husband.

* * *

As he washed her hair, they talked about their day, and when the time came and she was out of the tub, she slipped on a pair of panties and one of his old t-shirts before she crawled into bed.

Once Grissom joined her in bed with a crossword puzzle, she moved closer to him and laid her head on his shoulder while they solved the puzzle together.

When it was completed, and after his glasses, the pen, and paper was placed on the nightstand, they laid down, and she slipped her legs through his as she laid her head on his bare chest before he wrapped his arms around her shoulders, kissed her head and whispered. "Love you honey, sleep tight."

She yawned with a nod before whispering in return. "Love you too, babe, sweet dreams."

It wasn't very long before they both fell asleep, completely exhausted, but happy and looking forward to starting the process all over again tomorrow morning. It felt like it took them too long to get to this point in their lives, and now that they were, they weren't taking it for granted for anything.

* * *

AN: Even though it was one of my shorter chapters, I hope you still enjoyed it. More to come. Thanks for reading and please review.


	3. A trip back to Miami

AN: Thanks for the support, here is the next chapter.

* * *

Chapter 3: A trip back to Miami

Two Months later

Late May 2010

After Grissom's last teaching day, which was at the end of April, they set up a timeline on when they needed to leave, how long they could stop and have driving breaks for food, stretch their legs, sleep, etc..

When the day came for them to leave, they had breakfast with his mom before they set out on their trip, their first main destination was Vegas so not only could the team meet William, but so they could see everybody too. Once they stayed their two days at Nick's, much to his request, they continued on their way.

Before they knew it, after their scheduled breaks, and maybe one or two detours, they finally made it to Miami, and after checking into a motel so they could freshen up a little, they headed towards the High School after getting the directions.

Once they made it there, they were lucky enough to find a parking spot in the school's parking lot. He stopped the vehicle and they got out before Grissom grabbed the diaper bag while Sara took out William's car seat, then they followed the last minute Graduates toward the area, which was the football field.

They looked towards the home-field stands, finally finding a spot by the aisle about 5 rows up, so they headed up there and sat down before Sara unbuckled William with a smile, his bright blue eyes wide with excitement on being somewhere different. "Hi little man, I'm sure you want out of there, don't you?"

After he was out of his car seat, Sara held him close and kissed his head before her attention went forward so she could see the stage that was set up in the middle of the field. The graduate chairs was set up so there was an aisle in-between the multiple rows, behind those chairs were more chairs for the parents or the immediate family members, and behind them was where they were seated.

As time went by, now William in Grissom's arms, they were handing out the diplomas, and when Lindsey's name was called, they cheered as Sara also clapped, which they also did for Calleigh's godchildren/Lindsey's best friends.

When they knew the ceremony was coming to an end, they got up and inched their way down to the bottom so they didn't have to deal with the big crowd.

Once they heard the speeches from the Valedictorian (Nicole) and Salutatorian (Lindsey), the principle said her final words before announcing congratulations to the class of 2010 before their graduation caps went flying up in the air.

When they saw the Browns stand up from their seats, Grissom said. "Text Warrick."

Sara nodded as she pulled out her phone from her pocket before texting him. _'Look by the tree that's to the left of the home-side bleachers.'_

After it was sent, they could see Warrick looking at his phone before looking around the many people standing around or walking, until a path was clear enough to see from point A to point B. They smiled at another before he whispered into Catherine's ear, no doubt making her gasp before she was looking in their direction, which they just nodded with more smiles. She nodded her head in return before she turned her attention to Calleigh and Horatio, and after a quick conversation, telling them to tell the 'kids' where they'll be at, the Browns headed in their direction with Catherine holding the almost four year old Cassandra.

When they were near, Cassandra smiled as she looked at the baby in Grissom's arms. "Baby mommy."

They chuckled, and after she kissed her daughter's temple, she handed her off to Warrick while speaking. "I know honey, and I get first dibs."

They chuckled again before Grissom transferred his son to Catherine's arms, and after a couple of whimpers, Catherine soothed him, showing her to be a natural at motherhood, before just smiling at him while commenting. "Wow, he is pure Grissom."

Sara nodded with a bright smile as she slipped her fingers through her husband's. "I know, amazing, isn't it?"

They nodded before they were engaged in a little small talk, which was interrupted a few moments later when they heard Lindsey's voice. "Uncle Gil? Aunt Sara?"

They smiled in her direction before she released her boyfriend's hand and came rushing towards them with a smile of her own while they shared hugs.

When they finally pulled back, Grissom spoke with a smile. "Congratulations, Lindsey. I'm very proud of you."

After Sara repeated that sentiment, the blond smiled with a head nod. "Thank you, and I'm glad you guys came."

Once the remaining 'party' showed up, they congratulated Nick and Nicole too before Grissom held out his hand towards Lindsey's longtime boyfriend, Kyle, whom he found out was now in the army. "Thank you for your service."

Kyle smiled with his blue eyes sparkling as he shook the older man's hand. "Thank you, sir."

Grissom just nodded as Sara also repeated the sentiment, getting a thank you ma'am back from him.

After the Caine's introduced their two year old son, Anthony, and three month old daughter, Jenny, they all agreed to meet at the Caine residence, where the party was set up.

* * *

Once they made it there that included the day shift CSI team, they enjoyed some good conversations and snack foods before eventually Warrick, Catherine, Sara and Grissom ended up by themselves out on the deck, and Catherine cleared her throat before speaking. "We were going to tell you once it became more official, but I don't think I can wait that long."

They looked at her with curiosity as Warrick spoke with his green eyes beaming as he placed his hand on his wife's shoulder. "We are going to be parents again, adopting."

They smiled and hugged one another in congratulations, and as they pulled back, Grissom asked. "So, from here or..."

He trailed off and Catherine shook her head while finishing. "Actually from Vegas, we leave in a few days."

Grissom smiled with a nod again. "Well, I'm proud of you both, that child will be in good hands."

Warrick smiled. "Thanks, that means a lot."

As another round of head nods were done, Calleigh came out on the deck with a fussy William in her arms, and spoke with a smile. "It looks like someone wants his mommy."

Both Catherine and Warrick saw Sara's eyes light up they've never seen before as baby William was placed in her arms.

"Thank you, Calleigh."

The blond nodded with a smile. "No problem." Before walking back inside.

Now they watched Sara's attention be fully on little William as she kissed his forehead and whispered. "Come on little man, let's take a little walk." After a sweet smile between Sara and Grissom, Sara headed down the stairs of the deck while Warrick mentioned he'll walk with them as Catherine and Grissom headed for the deck railing, watching them.

After a moment or two of silence, Catherine cleared her throat and spoke. "It looks like motherhood suits her."

Grissom smiled like Catherine had never seen before as he turned to look at her. "You have no idea, the moment William was placed in her arms, I could see it. All those insecurities and doubts that she had before just disappeared, and something else replaced it, she got that..."

Catherine cuts him off, knowing exactly what the other woman had felt. "Protective/determined look, like there isn't anything she wouldn't do for her little one?"

"Yeah." He chuckled with a nod before taking a breath and finishing. "He's her whole world now."

She looked at him with a slight concern. "You know you are too, right?"

No doubt or hesitation was in his voice or eyes as he replied with another smile. "I do."

She smiled with a nod, happy to see no doubts in his eyes. "Good, so you two are ok?"

"Better than ok, Catherine. I don't think our relationship has been more solid. Sure, we have our moments, like all couples do, but overall, I couldn't be happier."

She then brought Grissom in a hug as she whispered. "I'm happy for you both, congratulations."

"Thank you, Catherine."

After they pulled back, they continued their conversation to other topics, including how life in LA was going for them.

* * *

Later that evening

Eventually the household got slightly smaller with just the three families and their babies/kids/teenagers, and after a nice dinner, while little William was asleep in his car seat inside the house, Sara was standing out by the ocean with her eyes closed, like she did on the night she got married, and while it was still one of the best nights of her life, this time she felt more balanced, happier than she's ever been.

Her thoughts get interrupted when she felt that all too familiar arm wrap around her waist and her body against that amazing body of her husband's, making her smile when she felt his lips touch her cheek before he whispered. "Everything, ok?"

She sighed in content as she opened her eyes to look out in the darken horizon. "Perfect."

He sighed in content as he replied. "I would have to agree with you, Mrs. Grissom."

She smiled as she asked. "Still the best choice you made in your life?"

Knowing what she was talking about, he smiled as he ran his other hand up and down her arm before slipping his fingers through hers. "Oh yeah, and I feel my choice is getting better each second."

She brought his left hand to her lips and kissed his ring before whispering. "Good to know."

After a moments pause, he cleared his throat before speaking again. "So, I've been thinking."

Before he could continued, she smirked. "Oh no, should I be worried?"

He gently squeezed her hand. "Very funny."

She chuckled softly before replying. "Ok, what has your brilliant mind come up with this time?"

He smiled before speaking again. "After hearing Catherine and Warrick's news, I was just thinking that when the time is right, we could try to give William a sibling."

She turned around in his arms a little shocked as she asked. "Yeah?"

"I want our son to have a little brother or sister. But like I said, when the time is right."

She started to smile as she cupped his cheek. "I'll tell you what, if you still feel that way in a couple of years, we can bring the topic back up." She started to have tears in her eyes as she continued. "I just want a little time with..."

He cuts her off with love and understanding in his eyes. "I know, honey. This time is all about William, I'm just thinking about our future."

She sniffled as she ran her thumb up and down his cheek. "You've been doing that since we've became a couple."

His eyes misted over as he whispered. "I can't help it, that's just what you do to me."

She just smiled as she continued to run her thumb up and down his cheek, then after a few minutes, he asked. "You ready to leave and get some rest?"

She nodded, and he started to step back, but before he could move too far, she took his hand and spoke again. "But, before we do." She continued. "You know you're my whole world too, right?"

Grissom looked at her wide eyed as he asked. "Did Cath..."

She placed her finger to his lips to stop him from continuing before running her thumb up and down his cheek again while she continued with tears in her eyes again. "I'm in his world because of you, none of this would have happened without you." She then whispered. "I can't do this without you."

He gave her a slight smile with a smirk after clearing his throat. "You need to give yourself a little more credit, I really think you could."

Her eyes and voice became determined as she held her hand tighter to his cheek. "Then let me rephrase that, I don't want to do this without you. We are in this together, you got it?"

He nodded with tears in his eyes. "Always, honey."

She started to smile. "Good, because I don't want you to ever doubt how much you mean to me, especially now that a child is in the picture." They kiss softly on the lips before they pulled back, and as they were walking towards the house, she smirked. "And I don't need another woman hinting that I'm not making my man happy."

While Catherine didn't come right out and say what Grissom did, mostly because she did believe him when he said there was no doubts, there was a comment of her hinting that maybe she should reassure Grissom a little.

He does a little sigh. "And I don't want you doubting that you haven't been. It was just a simple comment, only what I've observed. I know where I stand with you." He stopped them before cupping her cheek as he whispered with love. "I know how much you love me."

When she saw nothing but love, she nodded with a smile. "Alright, just making sure we are still on the same page here, nothing wrong with that."

His blue eyes stared sparkling again. "I agree, so solid than ever?"

After one more smile, a more beaming one at that, she nodded again. "Solid than ever, babe."

One more kiss was shared before they continued their way back to the house, hand in hand.

* * *

AN: More to come. Thanks for reading and please review.


	4. A familiar face

AN: Thanks for the support, here is the next chapter, and dare I say first twist to the story. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 4: A familiar face

Three weeks later

Brett Bolden, aged 54, father of two fifteen year old boys, had short, salt and pepper black hair, stood at 6'1 with an athletic build and blue eyes, was the director of the CSI lab in Los Angeles, who still loved to go out in the field from time to time, when he can that is, sighed as he kneeled down, seeing the crime scene he had to deal with before speaking to his partner, aged 42, who was a level 3 CSI on swing shift, had shoulder length brown hair, hazel eyes, 5'6, and an average build. "It looks like we need an entomologist for this one."

She was standing over his shoulder, taking pictures when she asked. "Yeah, so who you going to call?"

"I'll call in Jake."

She made an objective noise before replying while taking another picture. "Please."

He turned his head to look up at her with a raised eyebrow. "What? Do you have something against Jake?"

She shook her head with a smile, stopping her work for a moment. "No, I'm not denying his skills, but I can get somebody with a lot more experience."

Brett slowly stood up so they were now closer, making her heart race a little, before he asked with a smirk. "Really? And who is this more experienced entomologist that you speak of?"

She smiled wider. "The one and only Dr. Gilbert Grissom, of course."

He looked at her a little shocked, knowing he was one of the best entomologist in the country. "You know Dr. Grissom?"

She gave him a look that could only be described as 'duh' before replying. "You knew I worked in Vegas."

"Yes, but I didn't know you worked with him, so does he live in Los Angeles now?"

She nodded while pulling her phone out of her pocket. "Yes I did for a little over three years, and the last I heard he was, so do you want his number or what?"

He nodded, then there was a pause before he cleared his throat and asked a little cautiously. "So, how close were you to this bugman?"

She smirked as she scrolled through her contacts. "Wouldn't you like to know." When they have eye contact, a look flashed through his eyes before he looked down, and she chuckled while shaking her head. "I'm joking, he was already taken by the time I joined the team, and he is a one woman man."

He mentally smiled as they have eye contact again before she turned her attention back to the phone and gave him the number, and as he was dialing, he asked. "You want me to tell him you recommended him?"

"Actually, no. I would like to greet him in person."

After he nodded one more time, he uses his left hand to place the phone up to his ear, so her attention went to his wedding ring, a reminder on why this thing between them still won't work...at least not yet. She shook her head from that thought before getting her focus back on the task at hand while he started talking to Grissom.

* * *

A few Minutes earlier

Grissom was at the apartment door, handing a messenger a tip after getting the yellow manila envelope from him, and after thanking the young man, he stepped back, closed the door and walked to the couch, where Sara was sitting with now 3 month old William in her arms, and asked. "What's that?"

He sits down next to her, puts his glasses on, opens the envelope, pulls out a contract and looks over it before telling her. "It's a contract from the Dean." He smiled as he looked over at her. "They want me back there to teach full time this fall. Actually, for the next three years, possibly more if things work out."

Sara smiled. "That's great, babe. It's what you want, right?"

Before he could respond, his cell phone rang from the coffee table, so he sets the contract down, picks up his phone, and as they say some habits are hard to break, answered as if he was still a CSI. "Grissom."

Brett cleared his throat before speaking. "Hi, Dr. Grissom, I am Brett Bolden, the director of the CSI lab here in Los Angeles, and I have a crime scene with a lot of bug activity, so I was hoping you could help out."

Grissom had to admit he was a little shocked that he would be calling him, but bugs was his specialty, and anything that will help with a case, no matter the location, the CSI in him couldn't turn it down, so he cleared his throat and said. "Sure, just tell me where. I'm sure I can find it."

"Excellent."

After Grissom grabbed a pad of paper and pen from the end table, he wrote down the location before replying. "Ok. I'll be there as soon as I can."

"Alright, I'll see you then."

Once they hung up, Grissom and Sara looked at one another, and she asked. "What was that all about?"

He smiled, although still a little shocked about the phone call. "That was the CSI lab director here in Los Angeles, he has a bug case and needs my help."

Also a little baffled, she asked. "How did he know to call you?"

He shrugged. "I don't know, but I couldn't just turn him down."

Sara nodded in understanding before she asked a little shyly. "You mind if I tag along?"

Grissom raised an eyebrow before asking with concern. "You sure? It's been awhile."

She nodded with a smile. "Yeah, I think I can handle it." Then she finished a little shyly again. "Honestly, I kind of miss it."

Grissom paused for a second before he nodded with a smile. "Ok, but only if you're really sure."

After she nodded again, they stood up from the couch, and while Grissom was changing, Sara gathered their son's things so she could get him ready and take him next door, where a nice elderly woman lives, who had offered multiple times to watch him if they needed it.

Once everybody was ready, they dropped William off and headed for Grissom's vehicle, while both honestly a little excited for their first true crime scene in years.

* * *

When they made it to their destination, which was close to an alleyway, they get out of his vehicle and headed towards the back of the vehicle that was in front of his before Grissom spoke to the older man by a year while he held out his hand. "Mr. Bolden."

The other man smiled as he shook Grissom's hand. "Please, Brett will do."

As Grissom nodded, they removed hands before he looked to his right and smiled. "This is my wife, Sara Grissom. She also use to be a CSI, and her input is very valuable."

Brett smiled as he shook Sara's hand. "Mrs. Grissom, nice to meet you."

Sara just nodded with a bright smile, still not over being called Mrs. Grissom.

While they released hands, Grissom spoke again after clearing his throat. "Not that I am upset that you asked for my help, but how did you know to call me?"

Before Brett could speak, a woman's voice was heard as she stepped out of the alleyway. "That would be because of me."

They looked in that direction in shock before Grissom spoke with a smile. "Carly, what are you doing here!?"

They shared hugs while she spoke. "I transferred back here." Before they could ask, she continued hurriedly. "Nothing against Nick, I assure you, he was one of the best bosses I ever had." Then she looked at Grissom. "Outside of you, of course." Grissom and Sara chuckled with smiles before she continued after clearing her throat. "But uh, my decision to come back here was for personal reasons."

Grissom nodded, remembering a little information from her personal file. "That's right, you started your career in Los Angeles, so this is old territory for you." After a short nod from her, he asked. "How long have you been back here?"

"About a week and a half. I would have called, but I kind of hit the ground running the minute I got here."

They both nodded in understanding this time before Sara spoke with a smile. "Well, don't be a stranger, ok? We would really like you to come over some time."

"Of course, I wouldn't want to miss out seeing your little one."

They smiled for a few seconds before Grissom cleared his throat and spoke as if he was the boss again. "Let's get started, shall we?"

After the women smiled with nods, they get closer to the back of the Brett's vehicle to get everything they needed before the three of them headed back down the alleyway, while Brett watched the interaction with a smile on his face, happy that one, Carly had worked with people in Vegas who seemed to really care for her, and two, the way they worked together was amazing to watch, especially when they were bouncing theories and ideas without much hesitation.

* * *

AN: I hope you liked the small twist, more (Chapters and twists) to come. Thanks for reading and please review.


	5. Unexpected Offer

AN: Thanks for the support/Reviews, here is the next chapter. Warning: Implied/suggestive adult behavior.

* * *

Chapter 5: Unexpected Offer

Hours later Grissom and Sara found themselves in the break room at the lab, and even though it was a different lab than where they worked all those years before picking up and leaving, it still felt like coming home in a way, and they both shared a warm smile before they heard Brett's voice come into the room, and Carly wasn't that far behind him. "Case closed, good job, and thank you."

They turn in his direction with smiles on their faces before Grissom spoke as he held out his hand to the other man. "You're welcome, and thanks for calling me in, I'm glad I, we could help."

Brett nodded with a smile as he shook his hand, then after shaking Sara's hand, he asked. "Carly tells me you two haven't been a CSI in over 2 years?" They nodded, and he continued as he removed a business card out of his pocket, handing it to Grissom. "Well, it didn't show. And if you are ever interested in getting back into it, we can find a spot for you here, both or either of you, we would love to have you."

Grissom took the card, while Sara spoke with a smile. "Thank you, Mr. Bold...I mean Brett."

After Brett nodded, he looked over at Carly and smiled at her. "And thank you for the great suggestion on bringing him in, you did good."

Carly smiled back, which Sara and Grissom couldn't help but notice that her smile had a little extra to it, before she spoke. "Thank you, boss."

He nodded one more time before he walked out of the room, leaving the three of them alone, but before any words were spoken, her cell phone rang, so she said excuse her before answering it. "Hughes." There was a pause before she chuckled and shook her head. "Relax bro, I'll be there soon, yes, I'm leaving right now. Just don't burn down the apartment in the mean time, ok, bye." As she pulled her phone from her ear, she smiled while shaking her head. "It's a miracle he's lived on his own for the last 17 years." Sara and Grissom couldn't help but chuckle before she sighed. "But, I guess it's a little understandable how all over the place he is right now, his longtime girlfriend just left him with a 1 month old baby to take care of, so he's a little overwhelmed."

Sara than asked with a raised eyebrow. "The personal reason?"

When Carly confirmed it with a nod, both Sara and Grissom did sense a little hesitation, so they were wondering if her brother's situation was only part of her decision to move back here. Then she cleared her throat before asking. "Walk you out?"

Grissom and Sara nodded with a smile before walking with the other woman out of the room, down the hall, making a few turns before walking out of the building, then when they got to Grissom's vehicle, they said goodbye with promises of seeing one another soon.

* * *

After Grissom and Sara got to the apartment complex, they picked up their son before going into their apartment, and while Grissom was taking a shower, Sara was feeding and burping their son, then once Grissom was done, Sara used the shower while he changed their son's diaper and clothes so he'll be ready for bed, which they both put him down, kissing his forehead and whispering their love to him before walking out of the room, closing the door until it was cracked, and headed for the living room.

As they were sitting down on the couch, Sara spoke. "Well, our evening sure took an unexpected turn."

He chuckled as he looked over at her with a smile. "Very much so, and we definitely got our shock of the night."

She chuckled while nodding her head. "I would say so." She then sighed a little before continuing. "I got to tell you though, which I don't want to assume anything, but I sure got a very interesting vibe between her and..."

He cuts her off with a nod. "I did to."

"You don't think that they...that she would be part of an aff..." Sara trailed off when she saw her husband looking at her with his eyes sparkling, so she stopped what she was going to say before asking with a raised eyebrow. "What?"

He smiled as he took her hand before replying. "You really missed it, didn't you? Being a CSI, I mean."

She shyly smiled for a second, making him chuckle before she continued after another sigh, a deeper one at that, as she looked at their clasped hands. "When we left Vegas I could have sworn I would never want to be a CSI again. But lately, I don't know, especially after tonight." She looked at him as she finished. "Maybe I wasn't as done as I thought I was. Don't get me wrong, I love being a mother, more than I thought I ever would, and your wife, but that..."

Grissom cuts her off as he squeezed her hand in comfort. "Isn't all of who you are, I know and I get that, I really do." He then cups her cheek with his other hand, making her feel his wedding ring against her cheek, before finishing. "But, I want you to be really sure about this."

"I know, me too. So maybe I could start out slow, just go in when they need the extra help for right now."

"I'm sure you could do that."

"And you're really ok with it?"

He smiled as he ran his thumb up and down her cheek. "I'm only ok with this if you are. I'll support you 100% if it's something you really want to do."

There was a slight pause before Sara slowly nodded with a smile. "I think I do."

"Ok, then I guess we should find a babysitter, Mrs. Sherman is good for short term, but..."

Sara cuts him off with a smile, on the same page as her husband. "I agree. Now what about you? Did you miss it?"

He moved his hand from her cheek as he spoke after a sigh. "I did."

She squeezed his other hand in comfort before asking. "But?"

There was a pause before he asked. "You remember when we talked about either of us doing anything other than being a CSI?" She nodded with a small smile before he continued. "And I told you that I couldn't, then you said I..."

Sara cuts him off. "You loved teaching, which you replied that you hadn't been a full time teacher yet and you thought one day if the oppertuinty arose that you wouldn't mind trying the new experience out."

"And now that I'm here, I really want to try. I mean I'll help out the lab again if they want me to, but I think teaching is where my path is going down now."

She smiled with a nod before saying. "Then I guess you know what to do."

After he nodded, he removed his hand from hers and scooted forward so he could lean towards the coffee table, then after grabbing the pen from the table, he looked over the contract one more time before placing the pen on the dotted line and signed his name in the appropriate places.

When he was done, he placed the pen back down on the table and put the contract back into the envelope and closed it, and as he was setting it down on the table, along with his glasses, he feels Sara kiss his cheek, so he looked over at her and asked with a smile. "What was that for?"

She cupped his clean-shaven cheek with a smile. "Just that I am proud of you, and love you."

He turned to her and cupped her cheek before bringing her closer to him with the smile still on his face. "I'm proud of you too, and love you more than you can know."

She was about to open her mouth, but his lips were on hers before she could say anything, not that she minded though. She thought she would just show him how much more she loved him, so she turned their kissing to passionate, but when he felt her fingers going to the buttons of his shirt, he slowed them down a bit and whispered against her lips. "Wait."

She pulled back, both breathing a little heavier than usual as she asked softly. "What's wrong?"

He cupped her cheek and asked in concern. "You sure you're ok to continue?"

She nodded with a smile. "I am." She then leaned towards him and kissed his cheek before going to his ear and whispering. "I've missed you, Griss."

He took a breath, his heart racing a little as he whispered in return. "I've missed you too." Then he pulled back and continued with emotion. "But your health is more important to me, and I don't want to do anything that will hurt you."

She looked at him with nothing but love as she stood up and held out her hand. "And you won't, I'll be ok, I promise."

When he saw the honesty along with her love, he slipped his hand into hers before he stood up, and after turning off the living room light, they headed for their bedroom.

* * *

Morning after

Wearing one of his old UCLA t-shirts while the sheet was up to her waist, she was laying on her side, facing Grissom's side of the bed as she watched Grissom, who was just in his boxers, walk back into the master bedroom from the bathroom, and they share a beaming smile as they looked at one another.

He spoke softly after he was settled back in bed with the sheet up to his waist as he wrapped his arms around his wife's waist. "Last night was pretty..."

Sara cuts him off with a more beaming smile as she wrapped one arm around his neck while the other cupped his cheek. "Amazing, spectacular, earth shatt..."

He cuts her off with a chuckle. "All the above, and then some." He leaned forward, but stopped short and looked into her eyes again. "Not that it hasn't been that way before, but..."

She cuts him off again, the smile still there. "Babe, I get it." He smiled in return, happy that she understood where he was coming from, before he leaned forward the rest of the way and they slowly kissed a few times, but before it went deeper, she sighed against his lips, making him pull back to look at her, and she spoke softly again. "Plus, we had a lot to make up for."

Now feeling a little concerned, he removed his left arm from her waist and cupped her cheek before speaking softly. "Hey, it was for an amazing reason. You weren't comfortable up to a certain point and I sure wasn't going to force you into doing anything you weren't comfortable with, which you had every right to feel the way that you did, and I never resented you for it, ok?"

She nodded, tears coming into her eyes, her hormones working. "I know." She took a breath and shook her head. "I'm sor..."

He cuts her off sincerely. "You have nothing to apologize for, you did nothing wrong." He brings her closer to her so he could hold her as he whispered. "Besides, you were right, we very much made up for it last night."

She nodded with a sob/chuckle, then she cleared her throat and kissed his shoulder before moving along the collarbone, up to his neck, and whispered in his ear, making him close his eyes as his heart started racing. "Good to know that I can still keep my man satisfied."

Feeling her kiss his ear before going to his neck again, he responded hoarsely. "Always, honey, you never disappoint."

She smiled against his neck. "I'm glad to hear that."

She had barely pulled back from his neck before his lips were on hers again, not that she was complaining. In fact, she moved the lower half of her body so she could wrap her legs around his waist to bring him closer to her, which spurred him on even further and he moved so he was above her, but before things could take a more passionate turn, they hear their son crying from the baby monitor and Sara's phone making a noise, indicating she had a text message.

They slowed their kissing down before smiling against each other's lips, and as they pulled back, she smirked. "So, is it still an amazing reason?"

He knew how much she loved their son, so he took that as a joke just like she intended it to be, but he had tears in his eyes as he thought of how he felt seeing their son for the first time, seeing her hold him for the first time, himself holding him for the first time, and nodded while whispering with love. "Absolutely, I wouldn't trade him for anything."

Seeing him in tears while talking about their son made Sara have tears in her eyes as she whispered in agreement. "I wouldn't either."

He nodded with a smile. "I know that, especially every time I see you with him, your eyes light up like I haven't seen before, even when looking at me, and that's ok, I love watching it."

She smiled with nod. "And I love watching you guys too, I can't believe how lucky I am to have my boys. I love you both more than anything."

After a peck on the lips, he whispered. "I love you both too." Before he moved so he could get up and get to their son, but before he walked out of the room, Sara spoke as she sat up in bed. "Gil?" Grissom turned to her, and she continued with love and passion in her eyes. "Just so you know, you satisfy my every need too."

He smiled wider, his heart racing from her words as he replied. "Good to know." Then he smirked as he walked out of the room. "But did you think I doubted that?"

Sara chuckled as she shook her head while grabbing her phone from her nightstand, sometimes her man can be the shiest one in the room, and other times, he could act so confident, almost over confident, but not in a way that makes her turn away from him in disgust. In fact, it only made her love him even more, and she was still willing to take every side of him.

She sighed in content as she read the text message from Carly._ 'Breakfast this morning?'_

Sara smiled as she replied back. _'Sure, just me or the whole family?'_

_'Well, I would love to see that little one again, if he's up to it :)_

_'Ok, we'll see you in about an hour?'_

_"You got it.'_

As she read the last text message, Grissom came into the room while speaking to their whimpering son. "Ok, here is mommy."

Sara frowned a little as she sets her phone back on the nightstand. "Aww, what's wrong with my little man?"

He transferred their son into his mother's arms as he replied with a smile. "He just wants his mommy this morning."

She looked down at her son and smiled that bright smile that Grissom had talked about earlier as she said in a soothing manner. "Well, I'm right here baby, and I'm not going anywhere." As William started to calm down, she leaned down and kissed her forehead before whispering against his skin. "I love you so much, I hope you know that."

Grissom cleared his throat from the emotion of watching them before whispering. "He knows it."

She looked up at her 'older' man with a smile a nod, then after a moment of them just looking at one another, she cleared her throat and looked down at their son again while speaking. "So, that was Carly, and she asked if we would like to have breakfast together."

He nodded as he headed for his dresser. "Ok, and are you going to tell her what we discussed last night?"

"I think I'll wait till everything is more set in stone."

He closed the dresser after getting his clothes. "Alright, sounds like a plan. I'll be out in a few."

She nodded while he headed for the bathroom, but before he walked in the room, Sara spoke again. "Griss." He turned his head to look at her and she smiled. "I'm glad we settled here."

He nodded with a smile. "Me too, I believe we'll be really happy here."

She nodded with the smile still on her face. "I agree. Love you."

"Love you."

He headed towards the bathroom as Sara looked down at her son again with a contented sigh.

For the longest time in her life she never thought she would have this type of life, let alone, even want it.  
But now that she was here, being a wife and a mother, she couldn't imagine it being any other way.  
These two guys were her heart and soul, and there wasn't anything she wouldn't do for either of them.

* * *

AN: There is a question I now would like to ask. How would you feel if Warrick and Catherine moved to LA? Would it be too much? Please let me know, because it will shape how I end the story, and going forward. Also, beware a slight time jump next chapter. Thanks for reading and please review.


	6. Is it time?

AN: Thanks for the reviews, and support, here is the next chapter. Enjoy! Warning: Implied/Suggestive adult behavior.

* * *

Chapter 6: Is it time?

Three years later

Mid July, 2013

After having breakfast with Grissom's mom, the Grissom family spent time just the three of them until later that evening when Carly came over for dinner.

During the later part of their evening together, Sara and Carly was watching Grissom playing with now three year old William, who was more of a mini Grissom than when he was a baby, on the floor. Then when the clocked chimed at the top of the 6 O'clock hour, Carly cleared her throat and started to stand up. "I really should be going, thanks for dinner."

Grissom whispered something into William's ear, and he smiled with a nod before he ran towards Carly. "Bye, Aunt Carly."

Carly smiled as she picked up the little boy and gave him a hug. "Bye William, it was nice seeing you. Although that is nothing new, it's always nice seeing you." She tickled him, making him giggle while their parents smiled warmly, and when he calmed down, she placed him back on the floor so he could go play with his toys again while Sara and Grissom walked her towards the front door to their new two-story house.

Carly opened the door and turned to them, and after sharing a hug, they pulled back and Sara said. "Thanks for coming."

She gave her a small smile in return. "No problem. Enjoy the rest of your evening."

Grissom replied to that. "You too."

After she stepped outside, they made sure she got to her vehicle and was driving away before they shut the door, then they looked at one another, and she said. "Well, she did look a little happier tonight."

Since they've known Carly, for the most part, unless a case was really bothering her, she's had an upbeat/positive attitude. But lately, for the last five months to be exact, her upbeat/positive attitude has been lacking a certain spark, and the only time it was even near her former self was when she was in the company of William, or her niece (Her Brother's daughter).

He nodded in agreement before replying. "Yeah, but not by much. To be honest, I'm getting a little worried about her."

They walk towards the couch and sit down as she nodded. "Me too, and I want to help her, but I can't if she won't let me in."

"Maybe she's lonely and needs to get out a little. She went out in Vegas, right?"

She shyly smiled as she replied. "I don't want to sound like I didn't care about anybody on our team, but during that time all I thought about was us and how we were getting along, so I don't think I was paying that much attention to everybody else. But, I'm sure she did."

He turned his head and cupped her cheek with a smile before running his thumb up and down her cheek. "I don't blame you, because I was the same way."

She smiled in return before they peck each other on the lips softly, and after they pulled back, he asked after clearing his throat. "So, how are things with her and Brett?"

Since Sara became the day shift supervisor after about six months of being only a 'temp', with the condition of at least one weekend off a month with no interruptions, unless there was an extreme need for her to come in, so she could spend time with her family, she still felt a vibe between her and Brett, despite him still being married.

There was a pause so she could think about it before replying. "I haven't seen them in the same room in months. And he leaves the lab when I do, so unless he goes back during the evening or she's working more than one shift, they aren't in the lab at the same time."

"Hmm, so you still think Brett is the source of her unhappiness?"

"I do, even though she keeps denying that anything ever went on or is going on between them."

"Maybe it is the fact he's married that she's denying any involvement with him, or if there was any involvement in the first place, because right now we are only assuming that something did or has been going on." He paused for a second before finishing. "Sometimes two people just have chemistry but nothing happens because of certain circumstances."

"You got a point there." She then took a breath and closed her eyes, shuddering a little. "But man..."

She trials off as he looked at her in concern. "But man, what?"

When she opened her eyes, they were a little misty as she replied. "I couldn't imagine being in her shoes if that was the case, because to have all that chemistry with someone but you couldn't do anything about it, sounds like it would be torture." She cupped his bearded cheek as she whispered. "It would have been torture for me if that had happened with us."

He places his hand on top of hers as he whispered. "Never would have happened, honey. Not even if we could go back in time and change events around, I was nowhere near the alter, and wouldn't have been in any scenario you could think of."

She smiled with her eyes sparkling. "Thank god."

He smiled in return before he brings her closer to him and kiss again, this time a little more passionate, making William giggle, so Sara and Grissom smile against each other's lips before they look over at their son, and Sara asked with a smile. "And what is so funny, mister?"

"Cooties, mommy!"

They chuckled as Sara started to stand up with a smile. "Cooties, huh? I'll show you some cooties."

As she walked up to him, William gets wide-eyed as he crawled between her legs before getting up and running to his father, saying. "Sve me, daddy."

Grissom chuckled as he picked up his son. "Save you, you said?" William nodded while Grissom tightened his hold on his son a little as he continued with a smile. "I'm sorry son, I can't do that."

He tried to wiggle his way out, but his father's hold was too tight, and Sara walked up to him and started to kiss his face while tickling him, making him giggle again as he continued to wiggle in his father's arms.

When she was done with her loving assault, she smiled in victory before speaking to her little man. "No matter how far you run from me, I'll still love you."

His blue eyes sparkled as he whispered. "I luve you too, mommy."

Her brown eyes sparkled in return as she sat down next to her boys. "That's always good to hear."

* * *

When Carly made it to her apartment, she walked inside, pulled her phone out of her pocket, hit speed dial number one before putting it up to her ear as she sat down on the couch, then the sound of her sister's voice was on the phone. "Hi Carly, what's going on?"

She cleared her throat before speaking. "Can I talk to her, Robin?"

"Sure."

A few seconds later, she hears another voice. "Hello?"

"Hi sweetie, how are you doing?"

"Hi Aunt Carly, I'm doing well. What about you?"

She sighed in content as she replied. "Better now that I get to hear your voice. I can't wait to see you."

"I know, me neither. I am so ready for the next phase of my life."

"Well, UCLA is lucky to have you."

"You really think so?"

"Of course, have I ever lied to you?"

No hesitation from the 18 year old. "No, you've been honest my whole life."

"And that will never change. I love you."

"I love you too, I'll see you in a few weeks."

"You better believe it." She then smirked. "I'll be at the airport with a sign."

Carly hears a chuckle, making her close her eyes before the young woman spoke. "You wouldn't?"

"Nah, I'm only joking."

"Thank you." There was a pause before she spoke again. "I wish we can stay on the phone longer, but my friends..."

Carly cuts her off. "It's ok sweetie, you enjoy your time with your friends. Bye, Courtney."

"Bye, Aunt Carly."

A second later Carly hears her sister's voice again. "You ok Carly?"

"Yeah, I just needed to hear her voice."

"She has a way of making things feel better after hearing it, doesn't she?"

"Yeah, she does, thank you."

"You're welcome, you know anytime."

"Love you."

"Love you too, and be safe."

"Always, Bye."

"Bye."

After they hung up, she took a breath and stood up from the couch before heading towards her room so she could soak in a hot bath.

* * *

After they had a little more family time, Sara gave William a bath before she and Grissom tucked their little man in bed and read him a story until he fell asleep. They kissed him goodnight, whispered their love to him and headed for the door of the room, and once Grissom closed it until it was cracked, he slipped his hand into his wife's before walking them towards their master bedroom.

When they made it to their room, she walked in first as he closed the door, and after meeting her in the middle of the room, she wrapped her arms around his neck and brought him closer to her so they could kiss as she backed them up towards the bed.

Once the back of her knees hit the end of it, they pulled apart before slowly taking each other's clothes off until they were only in their undergarments, but before she could move to get on the bed, he took her wrist softly and cleared his throat. "Before we continue, there is something I would like to discuss."

She smirked as she raised an eyebrow. "You would like to discuss something now? In this moment?"

He nodded with a loving smile as he cupped her cheek. "You see, my question will determine how this night, and/or other's, will progress."

She slid her arms up his bare, strong, but loving arms before wrapping them arms around his neck. "Ok, Dr. Grissom, you have my full attention. What's your question?"

He cleared his throat one more time before speaking again as he ran his thumb up and down her cheek. "If I remember correctly we had this agreement that if I felt a certain way and thought the time was right, there would be talks of another child, so..."

She cuts him off, bringing him a little closer. "Are you saying what I think you're saying?"

He smiled again as he finished. "Only if you're ready."

There was no hesitation, already having an answer for that, and honestly had just been waiting for him to bring it up. "I'm ready when you are."

Grissom's heart nearly burst with so much love and joy when she said that, and he asked with his eyes sparkling. "Yeah, you sure?"

She nodded with tears in her eyes. "Yeah." Then she whispered with emotion. "Give me another little boy who looks just like his daddy."

He wrapped his arms around her waist as they moved so he could lay her down in the middle of their bed, and as he was above her, he spoke with so much emotion that tears was in his eyes when he whispered. "I was thinking a little girl this time, who looks just like her mommy."

She cupped his cheek and ran her thumb up and down it while whispering in emotion again. "Well, whatever we end up having, I know he or she will be the luckiest child in the world to have you as their amazing father."

He turned his head to kiss her palm before whispering while looking into her eyes. "And you as their beautiful mother."

Before she could say another word, he leaned down and captured her lips with his in a kiss that started their night of passion, both hoping that they'll be blessed with another little one soon.

* * *

AN: Hope you liked it. More to come, thanks for reading and please review.


	7. A long time coming

AN: Thanks for the support, here is the next chapter. Things are about to take a turn.

* * *

Chapter 7: A long time coming

Two months later

September, 2013

As Grissom walked with a spring in his step into the UCLA building, his mind takes him back to earlier that morning.

_Flashback_

_As Grissom was waking up, he felt his wife kissing his cheek, so he opened her eyes slowly and smiled at her. "Good morning, honey."_

_She cupped his bearded cheek with a smile. "Yes it is, babe."_

_He raised an eyebrow as he asked. "And is there a reason it's such a good morning to you?"_

_Her eyes started to sparkle as she asked. "Besides the fact that I get to wake up to you every morning?"_

_His heart bursts with pride/love at her words before replying with a chuckle. "Yeah."_

_She moved so she could set up in bed and her back was against the backboard before she looked down at her hands. "I think it is, but I wanted to wait until you got up to find out for sure."_

_Now looking at her with curiosity, he sat up in bed next her and asked. "What is it?"_

_She moved again, this time so she could open her nightstand and pull out a box before turning to him so he could see it, and when he realized it was a pregnancy test, he asked with wide-eyes as his heart started to race in a good way. "Honey? Is it really possible now?"_

_She nodded with a smile slowly growing. "Yes, I really think so, so..."_

_He cuts her off with his eyes sparkling. "What are you waiting for? I don't think I could wait all day, if that's what you're thinking."_

_She chuckled as she got out of bed. "Neither could I, I just wanted to make sure you're ready, I wanted to do this with you this time."_

_"Well, I'm more than ready."_

_When she returned to the bedroom a few moments later, he was standing up in the middle of the room, so she walked to him before they wrapped their arms around one another and waited, then once it as time to check, she took his hand in hers before they walked back to the bathroom together and headed for the counter._

_Once they got there, she turned her body so she was facing him and she shook her head, whispering. "I can't look."_

_He chuckled softly before he wrapped his arms around her waist and whispered in return. "It's ok, I'll do it honey."_

_"Thank you."_

_He kissed her forehead before taking a breath, then he looked down at the test, his smile getting a little wider each second he was looking at it. "Well dear, I think you'll like the result."_

_She gasped before she turned around and looked down at it, seeing the positive sign before they looked at one another with tears in their eyes as she cupped his cheek. "Another little one, babe."_

_He nodded while filling up with emotion. "I know, another little one, I'm so happy right now. I love you so much."_

_"I love you too."_

_They kissed tenderly a few times before they hugged, releasing their emotions._

_When they pulled back, he took her hand and walked them back into the bedroom, and after he stopped them in the middle of the room, he slowly lifted his hand to cup her cheek, his eyes showing passion each second, making her shiver in a good way, but before they could get anywhere, their son knocked the door. "Mommy, daddy, hungy, pease."_

_They chuckled as they placed their foreheads together, then she whispered as she ran her hand up and down his back. "Let's celebrate tonight."_

_"You got it."_

_He pulled back, and after kissing softly on the lips, Sara headed towards the door to the bedroom while Grissom headed for the dresser so he could get ready of the day, which he'll be in a better mood than he thought possible._

_End of Flashback_

As he got closer to his classroom, he stopped walking and the smile disappeared from his face and shock was replaced when he saw an 18 year old girl with a familiar face, walking in his direction. In fact her face looked so familiar that if the other face that looked like her were the same age they could have passed as twins, outside of the color of their eyes, so he cleared his throat and started to walk up to her. "Excuse me, Ms., but do you know a woman by the name of Carly Hughes?"

The 18 year old looked at him with curiosity as she asked. "Why?"

He gave her a slight smile as he replied. "Because you look very similar to her."

Still with curiosity, she continued to ask the questions. "And how do you know this?"

Understanding where she was coming from, he smiled as he answered her next question. "I'm Gilbert Grissom, I use to be..."

She cuts him off with a surprised look. "To be her boss in Vegas, the bugman. Well, to be more accurate, the entomologist."

Proving that she at least knew Carly, he nodded with a chuckle. "Yes, so she's talked about me with you?"

The young woman nodded with a smile. "She has, she told me you were one of her favorite bosses, and the more she told me about how much she enjoyed your teaching, only made me wish I had a teacher like you."

She smirked that last part, he chuckled again before asking. "Well, are you interested in biology and/or entomology?"

She nodded with a smile before she sighed. "But, by the time I registered for my classes the most popular ones were taken." Then she smiled again. "But now that I know it is the 'Dr. Grissom,' I could see why."

Feeling a little shy being praised like that, he did smile shyly then he cleared his throat before continuing. "I'll tell you what, if you're that interested, I'll make sure to save you a spot for next semester."

She then looked shocked. "You can do that?"

"Well, technically no, but I can always make an exception for an eager student who is really interested in the subject, we could always use more of those."

There was a pause before she continued, very appreciative of what he was willing to do. "Wow, uh, Thank you Dr. Grissom."

"You're welcome, Ms..."

He trailed off, and getting the hint, she filled in the blank for him. "Courtney Hughes-Jennings. And to answer your first question, I'm uh, I'm her niece." After another nod in understanding Courtney continued as she pulled a picture out of her purse and handed it to him. "Which she isn't the only one I look like."

Grissom took the picture from her and looked at the three women in it, Carly, Courtney, and who he assumed was Carly's sister/Courtney's mom, and in that moment he could say forget twins, they could have passed as triplets.

"Wow, that's amazing."

Courtney nodded as she moved a piece of her hair behind her ear as she spoke. "Yeah, our family say we look a lot like my Great-Grandma." As he handed the picture back to her, she spoke. "Well, I better go, but it was nice meeting you."

"You too."

After one more nod, Courtney started walking away, and after a moments pause, Grissom started walking in his direction, still a little shocked on what he had discovered.

* * *

End of Day Shift

As Sara was taking her messenger bag out of her locker, Carly walked into the room. They smiled at one another before Carly spoke. "Hey Sara, I'm glad I caught you before you left. I was wondering if we can reschedule our dinner from Saturday to Sunday."

"Sure, that won't be a problem."

Carly nodded with a smile. "Alright, thanks."

After Sara gave her one more nod, she continued. "I'll see tomorrow."

"Yeah, have a good evening/night."

"You too, and be safe."

With one more shared smile between them, Sara walked out of the room, and right before Carly had opened her locker, her phone vibrates in her pocket, so she takes it out and checks the message.

_'If you're in the building, please come to my office. Brett'_

Even though she was purposely avoiding him for months now, she couldn't help but listen to the text, so she slips her phone back in her pocket before she walked out of the room and headed towards Brett's office, which was on the second floor.

When she made it there, the door was opened and she stopped in the doorway, seeing Brett sitting in his office chair turning his wedding ring around his finger, making her heart pang like never before, but before she got lost in her emotions, she cleared her throat and said. "How can I help you?"

He looked up from his ring, and as he stood up, he asked softly. "Can you come in please, and shut the door?"

She did what he had asked, after she had closed the door, she turned to him, which he was now standing in front of his desk holding out a yellow manila envelope, so with curiosity she walked towards him before taking the envelope from him and started to take the document out, but she didn't need to pull it out too far to see what it was, and she gasped with tears in her eyes as she looked at him. "You're officially divorced?"

He nodded before they both looked down at his wedding ring and he slipped it off his finger before placing it on his desk, and not even a second later, she dropped the papers and took the steps needed towards him and they held on to one another like they were each other's only lifeline as she sobbed while he ran his hand up and down her back with tears in his eyes, finally feeling free, and alive again after so long.

When she finally calmed down, but had not pulled back from his arms yet, she whispered. "I thought when the boys turned 18 seven months ago, you changed your..."

He cuts her off and held her tighter. "No! I just couldn't ask you to wait, it needed it to be completely final."

She sniffled before smirking a little. "What do you think I've been doing for the last 18 years?"

He closed his eyes and shook his head, feeling her pain. "I didn't ask you to do that. Why would you do that Carly, you could of been married, had a fam..."

She cuts him off as she pulled back a little so she could cup his cheek with tears in her eyes. "You know why."

He closed his eyes again, this time at the feel of her touch, and after taking a breath, he opened his eyes as he spoke. "I've been sleeping in the guest bedroom for years, we hadn't..."

Carly cuts him off while shaking her head. "I don't need to know..."

He cuts her off. "Please, let me finish." She nodded as he continued. "We hadn't...in god only knows how long. It became more of a game for her, she wanted to see if I would slip up, to see if I would..."

He trialed off and she asked. "Which you didn't?"

He shook his head and cupped her cheek this time. "And you know why I wouldn't, couldn't."

She nodded before she got back into his arms as he held her again.

After a moment or two, he cleared his throat before speaking again. "Before things go any further. I have to ask, do you or did you ever resent my boys for the way things were?"

She pulled back immediately, and shook her instantly before looking at him with tears in her eyes again. "How could I do that? They were innocent in all of this, she was going to keep them away from you, you were trying to be a good father, you were trying to protect them."

He cupped her cheek again, making her close her eyes at the sensation as he replied softly. "And don't forget I was protecting you too. She could have destroyed your career, and I was not going to let that happen, you had so much promise, which you proved me right."

She smiled shyly before whispering. "That's because I had a good teacher/mentor/boss."

He smiled with his blue eyes sparkling, but he smirked. "I can't take all the credit on this one, from what I hear you had some pretty good bosses in Vegas, which included the one and only, Dr. Gilbert Grissom."

"Yeah, I did, and he was amazing, Nick too, I can't deny any of that, but you are the one that got me interested in the beginning." He sighed as he brought her close so their foreheads are touching, and she whispered with a shaky breath. "I'm so sorry. If I wouldn't have moved here in the first place, or even met you, you wouldn't have been going..."

He cuts her off again as they pulled back. "Hey, you're the reason I got through the years, and I would never take back the day I met you."

She smiled a little as she shook her head. "Me neither, you changed my life."

As they were looking deep in each other's eyes, they started to lean forward, but before they could kiss, he pulled back and whispered. "Not here."

She nodded in agreement before speaking. "Ok, then let's go to my place."

"What, now? About your shift?"

"I'll say that I'm not feeling well." Before he spoke, she continued. "I'll make my shift up on days." She took a breath before she finished as she cupped his cheek. "I waited for this moment for 18 years, I don't think I can wait any longer."

He took a breath and whispered sincerely. "Are you sure now is the right time?"

There was no hesitation. "Absolutely."

"Ok, I'll meet you there."

She nodded, and after a long pause, she turned around to walk towards the door, but stopped about halfway before looking back at him and said. "Since we are being honest here, there is something you should know. While I was never nowhere near the alter, there were a few relation..."

He cuts her off with a smile as he walked up to her. "Carly, I never expected you to stay single all this time.  
It's ok, and frankly I'm glad you didn't miss out on that part of life." He cupped her cheek again as he whispered with emotion. "I'm glad you found a little happiness, that's all I wanted for you, still want for you, so if you still think I'm the right man..."

Before he could continue, she cuts him off one more time. "You are. The only thing those guys didn't take, or couldn't take, was my heart. It was already taken a long time ago."

Seeing the truth and honesty in her eyes, made his heart burst even more than it already was, and from that moment on he vowed to do everything in his power to make her happy. He had a lot of years to make up for, and he was intending to do just that.

Passion started to come into their eyes, and they knew they had to leave now or things could get out of control in a hurry, so she stepped back and whispered. "I'll see you at my place."

He nodded with a smile before she turned and walked out of the room, both ready for their time to happen, their time that had been denied for so long.

* * *

Later that evening

After the Grissom family had their dinner, and while Sara was doing the dishes, Grissom was holding his son at the table while the younger one was putting a puzzle together. There was a few moments of silence between the grown-ups before Sara spoke. "Oh before I forget, Carly asked if we could change our dinner to Sunday instead of the Saturday that we agreed upon last week."

Grissom nodded, replying that was fine, then with Carly being mentioned it reminded him of earlier, so he asked as he looked at his wife. "And speaking of Carly, did you know she had another niece?"

Sara looked over at her husband again. "How do you know that?"

"I met her today at the college, and I got to tell you, outside of her eyes, she looks almost identical to her, along with Carly's older sister."

Sara paused for a second, reeling over the fact that Carly had an 18 year old niece, before she shook her head and replied. "I can't say that I remember her ever mentioning another niece, but she has been known to keep her family pretty tight lipped, which to be fair, it isn't like she knows everything about our families."

Grissom did admit she did have a point, so he nodded. "True, it just shocked me is all."

Sara nodded in understanding, and as she walked towards the table so she could sit down across from her boys, she continued. "I'm sure now that she's here we would formally meet soon."

"Yeah, I'm sure of that too. It's one thing to 'hide' a family member when they aren't around, but it's another to do that when they are in the same city where we are bound to run into her at anytime."

After one more nod and a short pause, Sara commented. "You remember there was always at least one day she requested off, no matter what, and she goes up to Seattle Washington, which she did every time she had other days off too, even continuing to do it the last three years now, so..."

Sara trailed and Grissom continued. "I can see where you're going, and maybe you're right." He then sighed as he looked down at his son, who was almost done putting the puzzle together. "But I guess until you ask questions..."

She cuts him off with a chuckle. "Excuse me, 'me' ask questions? You are the one that brought this whole conversation up, so I know you're curious too."

He smirked. "Yeah, but you're better at asking those personal questions, and I know it's an itch you want scratching now."

She pursed her lips before giving him a short nod, indicating he was one, right, and two, once again proved how much he knew her, then she cleared her throat, and spoke softly, changing the subject. "And speaking of scratching an itch, I believe there is a certain celebration you promised me?"

Their eyes started to fill up with passion, making him clear his throat before speaking with a smile. "Alright little man, bath then bed time for you."

As William placed the last puzzle piece in, he turned his head to look up at his father with bright blue eyes. "And story time?"

Grissom looked at his son with the same bright blue eyes with a smile. "Sure, there will always be time for a story."

After Grissom stood up with his son in his arms, William kissed his mother before Grissom started walking them out of the room before heading upstairs while Sara picked up the puzzle and other toys around the living room and put them up before making sure the doors and windows were locked and headed upstairs herself, getting ready for the evening with her husband, one she was very much looking forward to and had been waiting all day for.

* * *

AN: Hope it was ok. Find out what gets revealed next. Thanks for reading and please review.


	8. The Truth

AN: Thanks for the continued support, here is the next chapter and more to the 'Carly' puzzle.  
Warning: Implied/Suggestive adult behavior.

* * *

Chapter 8: The Truth

Once William was done with bath time and changed into his pajamas, Sara helped Grissom tuck him in bed, and after a kiss goodnight and love yous were exchanged, Sara left the room to let Grissom finish with story time, and after 45 minutes, when William had finally fallen asleep, Grissom closed the book, placed it on the nightstand before getting up from the chair he had been sitting on, walked to the head of the bed, bent down, kissed his head softly and whispered. "I love you, son. Sweet dreams."

He pulled back a second later, watched him sleeping with a Chicago Cubs dressed teddy bear in his arms, before he turned to head out of the room, and once the door was cracked shut, he headed for the master bedroom.

When he got there and opened the door, he took a step in before stopping his feet, seeing the room had a few candles lit while Sara was already lying in bed in just her bra and panties, and he swallowed as he whispered. "The works tonight, huh?"

She smiled. "Yeah, you got a problem with that?"

He stepped in the room and closed the door. "No problem whatsoever, it's what ever you want, you know that."

She then whispered suggestively as she looked him up and down. "Well, you know what I want now."

He smiled as he slipped his shoes and shocks off immediately, but then he started taking his time unbuttoning his shirt with a smirk, making her groan in frustration, drawing out his name. "Grissom."

He chuckled as he unbuttoned the last few buttons. "Yes dear, how can I help you?"

She took a breath before smirking in return, getting back at him. "Well, the longer you take over there, the longer it takes you to join me in this bed."

"Good point."

After that, he wasted little time taking his shirt off his back and slid his pants off, revealing him nothing but boxers before he headed for the bed, and when he was above her, they started kissing passionately for several minutes as their hands roamed each other's bodies, still feeling tingles at each other's touch, a feeling they knew would never get old, then he moved his lips down her body until he reached her stomach.

He pulled back a little, moved his body to the side so he could place his hand on her stomach with tears in his eyes before he leaned down and kissed her stomach softly, making her close her eyes at the tenderness she felt from his kiss before he whispered against it. "Hi, little one, I'm your daddy. I can't wait to meet you, and I can't wait for you to meet your older brother. He's going to protect you and love you so much, just like me and your mommy will. I'll see you soon."

After a few more tender kisses, he moved his lips back up to hers before they started to kiss passionately again, then in a surprising move, she wrapped her leg around his hip and rolled them him on his back so she was now straddling his waist as she looked down at him as they were catching their breaths.

With the mixture of still being shocked at her move and looking at her beauty, he was speechless for a moment or two, then he started to smile and whispered as he placed his hand on her stomach again. "I love you too."

She took his hand from her stomach a few seconds later, brought it up to her lips and kissed his palm before leaning down as she whispered. "And I love you."

She then pinned his arm above his head as she slipped her left hand through his, slowly, passionately, yet with the up-most tender and care, showing their love for one another through out the rest of the evening.

* * *

Next Morning

They woke up with smiles on their faces and love in their eyes, and after a family breakfast, she kissed her husband and son goodbye before heading off to the lab, and once she got there, she was greeted warmly by the receptionist as she handed her some messages for the cases that was on deck for today, then after briefly stopping in her office, she headed for the break room, where her team was.

Level 3 CSI's, 30 year old Spencer Richardson and 29 year old Andrea Spears, Level 2 CSI, 26 year old Malcolm Cooper, and the youngest at the age of 24, who in fact had just started out a few weeks ago, Level 1 CSI, Harry Malone.

She gave her team a warm greeting, which they greeted her back, then after she sat down, there was a little small talk before she cleared her throat and got them down to business, handing out the assignments.

When she got to the last member, who was unofficially her second hand man, she handed him the assignment. "And Richardson, you have a missing College student, her roommate showed up at their dorm early this morning and found her missing."

Spencer, who was tall, slim, had short brown hair and hazel eyes, smirked. "She was out with her boyfriend all night, case closed."

Harry, who had average height and build with brown eyes and short, blond hair, snickered a little, while the rest, including Sara wasn't amused by his comment, so she gave him a hard look as she continued. "The room was a mess and there is blood at the scene, so until you find her and find an explanation for the blood, you are to treat this case like you would the others."

Spencer nodded while whispering. "Yes, ma'am."

Her look turned even harder as she asked. "You have a problem Mr. Richardson, because I'm sure Mr. Malone and Mr. Cooper would gladly trade you cases?"  
Harry and Malcolm, who were going dumpster diving today, nodded with smiles, and after Spencer shook his head with a wince, Sara continued. "No case is beneath us, no matter what level we are. We treat them with respect and do them to our best abilities, maybe if you had done that, you would have this supervisor spot instead of me, think of that Mr. Richardson."

When the previous day shift supervisor left the lab, Spencer was technically next in line, and he would have been the youngest to have that position, but in a surprising move, Brett offered Sara the job instead once she showed interest, making him feel at odds with her from the start.

He clinched his jaw before he took a breath and nodded as he stood up before leaving the room, and after a moments pause, she dismissed the rest of the team. She sighed a few seconds later, and as she was standing up, she noticed Carly was now standing in the doorway, almost looking a little zoned out.

_Flashback_

_Earlier that Morning_

_As Carly was waking up from her dream-like state, she felt his lips on her cheek and his voice in her ear, and she closed her eyes tighter, trying to get the dream back, knowing this wasn't the first time she felt like this only to wake up and find him not next to her. But then she heard him chuckle slightly seeing her eyes being shut tighter before he whispered. "Sweetheart, wake up, come on, open your eyes."_

_She shook her head with a sniffle. "No, it's all a dream."_

_He took her hand and kissed it softly before placing in on his cheek while speaking again. "Trust me, it isn't."_

_After a moments pause she ran her thumb up and down his cheek before slowly opening her eyes, and when she saw his bright blue eyes looking at her, she slowly smiled with a tear going down her cheek. "You're not a dream, and last night really happened."_

_He moved closer to her and wrapped his arms around her shirt covered stomach as he whispered. "Most definitely last night happened."_

_She took a breath as she whispered. "Thank god." Before they leaned toward one another and kissed._

_When they pulled back, he started asking. "Am I still what you want?"_

_She moved her hand to cup his cheek before replying with concern. "Of course, what's going on?"_

_"I've made a decision, I'm resigning my spot at the lab effectively immediately."_

_Carly looked at him in shock as shook her head. "No Brett..."_

_He cuts her off. "I have to, I don't want there to be any questions about your career when it comes to me, and I'm sure as hell not going to be dating you in secret, if that's what you were thinking would happen."_

_She shook her head. "No it isn't, and not what I want either." She took a breath before continuing. "I just know how much you love your job."_

_He ran her thumb up and down her cheek as he said lovingly. "I do, but wanting the life with you that we were meant to have is what I want more. I can find something else."_

_"And you're ok with that, you're not going to resent me for it?"_

_He smiled as he moved so he was above her, then replied softly. "I'm more than ok with it, and I could never resent you, I love you, and as long as I have my boys, you, and..."_

_She cuts him off as she brings him down for a passionate kiss before she whispered. "I love you too, and I want that life as well."_

_They go back to kissing softly again before the passion was too much to stop._

_End of Flashback_

The other woman was brought back to the present when she heard Sara's voice. "Carly, are you ok?"

She mentally shook her head before looking at her. "Huh?"

Sara smiled as she spoke again. "I asked if you were ok?"

Carly started to smile with a nod. "Yeah, I'm fine. I uh." She paused to clear her throat before asking. "I was wondering if I can work this shift."

Sara looked at her with curiosity for a few seconds before she nodded with a smile. "Sure, you are with me."

Carly smiled again. "Just like old times."

After another nod from Sara, the women walked out of the room.

* * *

By time lunch time rolled around, they were back in the lab getting their evidence processed, and as they were sitting in the break room, Sara was going to use this opportunity to ask her a question, but stopped short when she noticed Carly was looking out through the glass walls, so wondering what had caught her attention, she turned around and saw that Brett was speaking to a few CSI's before his attention turned to Carly, and they share a smile before he walked away, making Sara look at Carly again, and in that moment she realized something, recognizing those type of smiles and looks, so she gasped. "You didn't, did you?"

Carly mentally shakes her head before looking at Sara. "Didn't what?"

Not point in beating around the bush, Sara answered. "Sleep together?"

Carly took a breath and started to say. "Sara..."

But the younger woman by three years cuts her off. "Carly, I'm not trying to judge you, I would be the last person who would, but getting involved with your boss..."

Carly cuts her off with a raised eyebrow. "So, it's ok if you get involved with your boss, but not me?"

"Not what I'm trying to say." Then she sighed as she continued. "But you see the difference is my boss wasn't married when we got involved."

She was going to finish before Carly stated proudly. "Well, as of a few days ago, he isn't anymore, and before you ask, it wasn't a pick up line he made up, I saw the official documents myself." When she saw the shocked look on Sara's face, Carly continued after clearing her throat. "I'm well aware that you have questions about my history with Brett, and there are reasons why I couldn't say anything about it before, mostly because it had to do with the fact that it was too hard to." Then she started to get a smile on her face, the brightest one Sara had ever seen, as she finished. "But now that things are different, and are finally going in the direction it was meant to be a long time ago, I'll answer any questions you have, if I can that is."

Sara took a moment just looking at the other woman, and from remembering how she looked just yesterday, heck even when she was in Vegas, to right now, it was like night and day. She just had this glow around her, her eyes were brighter, even her smile had a different look to it, and in that moment she wondered if her team saw her like that when things started to go the right way between her and Grissom.

When her husband popped up in her head, she remembered there was a certain question she wanted to ask, but now there was others as well, so she cleared her throat and asked, starting from the beginning. "When and where did you two meet?"

There was no pause when she replied. "It almost seemed like a lifetime ago. You know I started college at Stanford, right?" After Sara's nod, Carly continued. "Well, I was on my way to be become a doctor just like my father, the only child of my parents who would follow in either of their footsteps, and things were looking like it would be going that way, until my junior year. My roommate was into the forensic side of law enforcement and there was this seminar in one of the classrooms one night, and since I was done with my studies I thought I would check it out with her, not knowing that night would change my life forever, in every way."

When there was a pause, Sara couldn't help but comment shyly as she was thinking about how she had met Grissom. "Sounds like a story I know all to well."

Carly smiled slightly. "Now I won't and can't deny that there was an instant connection between Brett and I, it was just something I couldn't control, it was out of my hands."

With a sympathy look, Sara replied with a nod. "I know how that is, I get that."

She nodded before she continued. "However, me changing my careers and transferring to UCLA wasn't all about him. You see, I had spent my whole live trying to please my parents, including my choice in career, and after the seminar that night I started to question if I really did want to be a doctor, or was I just doing it for my parents, so after a long list of pros and cons and agonizing it for weeks, I finally made the decision that would change my whole life around. I got into UCLA the next fall, and Brett accepted to be my mentor. I figured if I was going to learn the job, I might as well learn from the best, right?"

Sara nodded with a smile. "That's how I see it too."

Carly smiled again with a small nod, then she smirked. "And now I bet you think I had this hot, steamy affair with him, right?"

Sara couldn't help if that's where her mind went, so she shyly smiled. "Maybe."

Carly chuckled before shaking her head after taking a breath. "Then you would be wrong. He was in love with his wife and I respected that." After Sara nodded in understanding, Carly went back to her story. "So, for the next four years, we were strictly mentor/mentee, teacher/student, and when I finally graduated and was hired to be a CSI, he also became my boss."

When she stopped speaking, she looked down at her half eaten sandwich, and Sara cleared her throat before asking. "Things started to change after four years?"

Carly nodded before she looked at her. "Yes, and I can't tell you what happened between him and his wife, that's his story, but I will say they had a very rough patch." Carly then started to have tears in her eyes. "And believe me Sara, he tried everything he could for her, but she kept turning her back to him, so he turned to me. But I promise all we did was talk and hung out a little more after shift, nothing happened." Sara could see the truth in the other woman's eyes. "As the months went on, and as much as we tried to deny it, the bond between us had become stronger than ever before, so Brett did the only thing he knew he had to, he filled for divorce, or at least that was his plan."

"What happened?"

She took a shuddering breath before she finished. "That night, the last night I was in Los Angeles, he came to my apartment, told me what he was planning, which was the first I heard of it, but it hit a snag. His wife dropped a bombshell and told him she was two months pregnant, and that if he left her, she would keep their child away from him, and..."

Fully engrossed in the story, Sara softly asked. "And what?"

"She had hired a private eye and had him followed, so she had pictures of us, and while we weren't doing anything, we were standing very close in some, so if she got the right person to convince something more was going on, it could have ruined his reputation, while destroying our careers, and he didn't want that to happen to me. He was in an impossible situation, so we did the only thing we could do, said goodbye and I left town and went up to Seattle for a bit. There was no way I could have stayed after that, being that close to getting everything I ever wanted just for it to be yanked away at the last second."

Sara nodded in understanding before she asked another questions after clearing her throat, the investigator in her couldn't resist the temptation. "Did anything else happen that last night?"

Knowing what Sara was asking, their eyes remained connected, and Carly was about to speak when Sara's phone started to ring in her pocket, startling both woman, so Sara cleared her throat before taking her phone out and answered it. "Grissom."

Luke Carter, who was the DNA expert, was heard the next second. "Uh, boss-lady, I think you should come see this."

"Mr. Carter, what is it?"

"It's best if you come see this yourself, and alone if you can."

"Ok, I'll be right there."

"Alright."

After they hung up, Carly asked in concern. "Is everything ok?"

Still confused on what that call was about, Sara shook her head as she stood up. "Well, I'm not exactly sure."

Carly started to get up as she asked. "You want me to come with you?"

Sara shook her head with a smile. "Nah, it's ok, enjoy the rest of your lunch." Carly just nodded and she got comfortable in her seat as Sara turned to leave the room, but before she did, she turned around and looked at Carly, who had taken a bite of her food. "Carly." When the other woman looked up, she continued with a smile. "Thank you for trusting me enough to tell me, and whatever happens next, I have your back, no matter what."

Carly nodded with a smile, and spoke after a swallow. "Thank you, that means a lot."

Sara nodded in return before walking out of the room.

* * *

AN: Find out what happens next. Thanks for reading and please review.


	9. Secrets revealed

AN: Thanks for the reviews, here is the next chapter. Warning: A few questionable words, and implied adult behavior.

* * *

Chapter 9: Secrets revealed

18 year old Brett Jr., who was nicknamed BJ, was the oldest to his twin brother by a few minutes, and had a lot of resemblance to their father, especially the black hair and those blue eyes. He was also tall and had an above average build.

He was currently going to UCLA on a baseball scholarship, but instead of staying in the dorms like his brother did, who was going to UCLA's rival school, USC, he had decided to stay in his childhood home, at least for this year, so when he woke up close to lunch time since he didn't have his first class till one, he walked out of his room, down the hall, then down the stairs, and once he reached the kitchen, he was checking his phone when he heard a noise coming from the basement, so with curiosity, he slipped his cell phone in his sweatpants pocket and walked towards the basement door that was near the pantry before opening it and taking a few steps down the stairs. "Hello, anybody down here?"

When he heard a few boxes tip over, he hurried down the stairs, and after weaving his way through the maze of the other boxes, he stopped short when he saw a girl who was his age with shoulder length brown hair, blue eyes, and an average build. She also had a gash on her forehead and was tied to a pipe, making him gasp as he walked up to her, which she looked a little frightened and moved her legs closer to her chest, so he said calmly. "It's ok, I'm not going to hurt you, I want to help you." He kneeled down and placed his fingers on the tape that was covering her mouth and spoke with a wince. "I'm sorry about this, but this might hurt a little." She nodded in understanding before he quickly ripped the tape off her, and as he was going for the rope, he asked. "What is going on, what happened?"

Before she could speak or he could fully untie her wrists, but the rope was loose, they both hear another voice, BJ's twin brother, Martin, who had more of their mother's side of looks, sandy blond hair, hazel eyes, slightly shorter than his brother, but a little more athletic build.

"What the hell are you doing?"

BJ turned around and saw that Martin, who not only had a bandage around his arm, but had a gun in his hands, making the older brother gasp again as he stood up while asking with wide-eyes. "I should be asking you the same thing, what is gong on, man?"

* * *

When Sara made it to the DNA lab she stopped in the doorway to look at Luke, who actually reminded Sara of Greg's younger days when he was in the lab, especially when it came the spiky hair, which was brown. He also had brown eyes, a slim build, and stood around 5'9.

Once he noticed her standing there he was looking mighty shocked about something as he held out some results to her, multiple to be exact, so with a raised eyebrow she walked up to him, and as she took them, he spoke. "As you can tell I checked the results multiple times, there is no mistaking the evidence."

Sara gasped when she saw the DNA results in her hand before she asked. "Whose case is this from?"

"Uh, Spencer's, the missing..."

Sara cuts him off. "College student. Has anybody else seen these results?"

"No, just you and I."

Sara nodded with a determined tone. "And let's keep it that way, you understand?"

Knowing the seriousness of this, he nodded with a serious tone. "Yes Ma'am, I won't say a word unless you tell me otherwise."

"Thank you, Mr. Cater."

After he nodded again, she turned and walked out of the room, grabbing her phone from her pocket and calling Spencer.

* * *

Moments after Sara had left the break room, Brett walked in and saw Carly in a somewhat dazed state, so he quickly walked up to her and asked softly. "Carly, are you ok?"

She cleared her throat at the sound of his voice before looking up at him with a slight smile before she replied. "Sara knows about us."

He looked at her wide-eyed. "Everything?"

She shook her head. "No, but she did ask if anything had happened the last night I was in Los Angeles before I left town." He sat down in the chair next to her as she continued. "We were interrupted so I couldn't finish telling her. But I was going to tell her the truth." She looked into his eyes as she continued with tears in her eyes. "We promised each other we wouldn't hide our secrets anymore."

He nodded with tears in his eyes too. "I know, sweetheart. I just don't want anybody judging you." He took a breath before continuing. "What happened that night, what I did..."

She cuts him off with a hard tone. "No! It's what I did, I'm the one that..." She trailed off as their minds took them back to that night

_Flashback_

_May, 1993_

_They looked at one another sadly after Brett, who had a beard at the time, told her everything, and after she told him she couldn't stay in town, he nodded in understanding before whispering. "I'm so sorry, Carly. You have to know this was not how it was suppose to be, if only I didn't succumb to her advances, we wouldn't..."_

_She cuts him off with tears in her eyes. "Hey, you are married to her, it wasn't like you cheated on me, you never promised me anything."_

_He nodded before replying softly. "I know, but it felt like I did, and you don't know how awful I feel right now, knowing that one night changed everything."_

_She sniffled as she cupped his cheek, both feeling the undeniable sparks between them as she whispered. "No matter how much we try, we can't change what happened, so the only thing we can do now is move forward, and you know, despite her threats, you need to be a father to your child, a child I know you've been waiting forever for, so promise me you'll be the best dad you can be?"_

_He nodded with a smile. "You know I will, he or she is my everything now, there is nothing I wouldn't do for him/her." He paused before he took a shuddering breath and replied softly. "I just wish that..."_

_She cuts him off with a nod as ran her thumb up and down his bearded cheek. "I know, me too." He brings her in his arms and hugged her as she whispered again. "Me too."_

_They closed their eyes while holding on to one another, neither one wanted to let go, but eventually they knew they had to, so they slowly pulled back and their eyes met with a passionate look, and as if they were magnets they were leaning toward one another, but he stopped them when they were a breath away and pulled back. "I can't Carly."_

_He gave one more look before he turned to head for her door, both hearts breaking a little each step he took, but he stopped his feet when she spoke again, her heart now racing like mad. "Please, give me one night."_

_The minute those words left her mouth, she knew she should have been ashamed for even thinking it, but in that moment all she thought about was how much she wanted him, how much she'd always wanted him, even if it was only for one night now. She couldn't go on with the rest of her life without knowing what it felt like to kiss him or to touch him more than her hand on his cheek._

_Brett closed his eyes as his hand reached the doorknob, torn on going with his heart or knowing what he should do. Then he shook his head a second later and whispered. "I can't do that to you, Carly, you deserve a man who can give you more than one night, who can hold you safely in his arms throughout the morning, who..."_

_He trails off as he felt her hand on his back as she whispered in his ear. "I don't want another man, I just want you. I want your kisses and your touch to always be in my memories, I want to carry them wherever I go."_

_She pulled back a little as she placed her hands on his jacket and slowly pulled it off of him from behind, then after he turned around, both eyes were filled with passion again, and this time they embraced it as he slowly moved his hand, which was shaking, to her cheek and cupped it, making her close her eyes for a few seconds, and when they opened them back up he started to whisper. "Carly, I..."_

_She places a finger to his lips and whispered. "Don't. I can't hear those words if I can't have forever with you."_

_Knowing he couldn't promise her forever at this moment, he just nodded, respecting her choice before he asked. "You sure about this?"_

_She nodded as she took lifted his left hand. "As long as its just us."_

_They looked at his wedding ring, and he nodded, so she slipped it off his finger and placed it in his jacket pocket before slipping her fingers through his as she walked them towards the bedroom, where all they thought about was how they felt for one another._

_Hours later it was her that left first, leaving behind a goodbye note, thanking him for changing her life._

_End of Flashback_

As they came back to the present, she spoke before he could. "While I know it shouldn't be the proudest moment of my life, I can't regret it, because I got something out of that night that I love more than anything."

He smiled with tears in his eyes again. "I know."

Sara's voice was cleared a second later, snapping them back to where they were, and looking at her with wide-eyes, but before any of them spoke, Spencer came in the room, which the second he saw Carly it took him back a second because he saw the resemblance between her and the picture of the victim he saw while working his case. But before he could speak, Sara had handed him hers and Carly's casefile and said. "There you go, all notes are inside and you'll be notified when the evidence will be done processing."

He took the files from her before looking at her. "Is there a reason why you want to switch cases now? Is it because..."

Sara cuts him off before he could continue. "I thought you would want this? You weren't happy with your case earlier."

"I know, but..."

Sara cuts him off again, her patience getting thin. "Listen, if you don't want this, I'll gladly give it Malcolm and you can go help Harry out."

Knowing when not to push, Spencer just nodded before he would out the room, and when it was just the three of them, Carly finally spoke, surprised on what she just saw happen. "What's going on, Sara?"

There was no hesitation with Sara's response. "We need to talk."

Brett was about to get up as he cleared his throat. "Ok, I'll just..."

Sara cuts him off as she looked at him as well. "This concerns you too, more so, even."

Brett slowly sits back down with curiosity in his eyes while Carly spoke again, feeling really nervous now. "What is it?"

* * *

Martin gives the 18 year old girl a hard look as he spoke with anger. "She thinks she can come into town and have one big happy family reunion."

BJ looked at his brother even more confused than before. "What are you talking about?"

He chuckled as he nodded her head towards her. "Come on, don't you see it, the father resemblance?"

He turned to really look at her for a few moments until he saw it before looking at his brother in shock, which made Martin chuckle again "I know, mind blown, huh? It looks like dear old dad wasn't the saint we thought he was, so how long do you think the affair was?"

Courtney finally spoke. "It wasn't like that."

Martin smiled humorlessly as he looked over at her. "Oh really? And what bull-crap fairytale story did your whore of a mother tell you?" He then pointed the gun at her, but before she could speak again, BJ took a step in front of it, making Martin look at him in shock. "What are you doing?"

BJ shook his head, still feeling a little shocked about the revelation, but he knew what his brother was doing was wrong. "Whatever you thought you would accomplish by doing this, it isn't right."

Martin started to glare at him. "What, you are really accepting that thing into our family?"

There was no hesitation. "If it's true she's really dad's daughter, then that makes her our sister, so yeah I accept her. We can't change what happened, so what else are we suppose to do?"

Martin shook his head. "She'll never be my sister, and I know exactly what I want to do to change that, so you're either with me or against me."

Before Martin could do anything, and with BJ's heart racing, he went for the gun yelling at his new found sister. "Run! Get out of here!"

Courtney slipped her hands out of the rope as she watched the brothers, her brothers, fighting over the gun, then once she got up, she started to run towards the stairs, but halfway up them, she hears the gun going off, making her stop with a gasp before she rushed back down them.

* * *

Sara looked down at the results in her hand, making sure for what felt like the millionth time on what she was seeing was the truth, before she looked at them again. "A case came in this morning that involved a missing college student, blood was left at the crime scene and I have the results of that blood test. Not only was there two separate blood test done that came back positive for a half-sibling match, but also one of the blood matches two people who work here." They looked at Sara in shock as she handed them the results. "It turns out the victim is your daughter, and the suspect is one of her half-brothers."

They gasped as Carly took the results from Sara, and after seeing it, they looked at one another, but before either one could say a word, Brett's phone started to ring, so he cleared his throat as he pulled it out his pocket and answered it. "Bolden." He gasped a second later as he stood up from his seat. "What! Ok, thanks for letting me know."

Carly and Sara look at Brett as he hung up the phone, then he looked down at Carly. "There was a shooting at Maggie's house (Ex-wife), an ambulance was on its way...The kids were involved."

Carly immediately stood up, still feeling shocked on what was happening, this was not how she wanted this information to come out, while Sara spoke, knowing neither one was in the best shape to drive themselves. "Come one, I'll drive you two to the hospital."

They both nodded before the three of them rushed out of the room and the lab with fear and uncertainty.

* * *

AN: More to come, hope you're still interested. Thanks for reading and please review.


	10. Another Surprise

AN: Thanks for the reviews, here is the next chapter. Warning: A few questionable words.

* * *

Chapter 10: Another Surprise

Not much was said going to the hospital, but Sara did witness Brett and Carly holding hands in the back seat while his thumb moved along her knuckles in a soothing motion, trying to keep her as calm the best she could be under the circumstances, making her heart break for both of them, knowing their situation just became more complicated.

Once she stopped at the front of the hospital, she told them she'll find a place to park and meet them inside, so after they nodded, they got out of the vehicle, rushed inside and was heading towards the reception desk, but before they could speak to the head nurse, they hear a young male's voice behind them. "Dad?"

They turn around and see BJ standing there next to Courtney, and both gasped and as they rushed to the teenagers, and as Carly cupped the young woman's cheek and asked if she was really ok before bringing her in her arms, Brett sees his other son being rushed in on a gurney, his heart breaking while he saw the doctors coming up to him, checking in with the paramedics on his condition, so he went up to them and started talking to the doctors, saying he was the father and had asked to be informed, so after the doctor nodded and walked away with his patient, BJ sniffled before speaking softly. "Dad, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean for it to happen."

Brett turned around and walked up to his oldest son and brought him in his arms with tears in his eyes as he ran a hand up down the young man's back. "It's ok, son."

Courtney finally spoke, softly though. "He was trying to save me." She paused for a second before finally admitting out-loud where she came from. "My brother, was trying to save me."

For as long as she could remember, she knew Carly was her biological mom, but was told that she couldn't tell anyone because she wanted to protect her.

Carly went through a rough time after leaving Los Angeles, particularly after her daughter was born. She went into a deep depression, turning to alcohol, and it got so bad that she didn't trust herself to be a mom, so she asked her sister to take care of her. But the only way she would do that is if she gave up her rights so she could raise her how she saw fit, so wanting the best life for her daughter, she did it.

She would eventually get help with the depression and hasn't touched any type of alcoholic drink in fifteen years, but it been hard staying in Seattle, watching her sister raise her daughter, so she knew she couldn't. But she also didn't want to be completely across the country either, so when she found out Vegas was looking for new CSI's, she took her chances there, sending money, and visiting when she could, but always, with no exceptions, on February 22, Courtney's birthday.

Courtney had eye contact with Carly, and she nodded with a smile, telling her it's ok, before she looked over at Brett, and he smiled in return before pulling back to look at his son, then he took a breath and said. "Son, I know you have so many questions, and I'll..."

BJ cuts him off with a nod. "Yeah I do, but the important thing is that I know now, and I wasn't going to let anything happen." He then looked at his younger half-sister by a month and finished. "To my little sister, even if I was protecting her from our own brother." He then looked at his father again. "I just wish it never had to happen, especially like that."

Brett nodded as he brought his arms around his son again, and Carly spoke looking at her daughter's cut on her forehead. "We should get that checked out."

Before anybody could say anything, a woman's voice, who was Brett's age with sandy blond hair, hazel eyes, around the same height and weight as Sara, was heard. "What the hell is going on, why is one of my sons in the emergency room?" She then looked over at Carly and glared. "And what the hell is she doing here?" Before another word was said, Courtney turned around to look at the other woman, and it was no surprise on who her mother was, and those eyes that were staring back at her was very familiar too, which it didn't take more than a second to realize where she got them from,, she's known her ex-husband since she was 20 years old, she knew those eyes anywhere, her oldest son has those eyes, so she looked at her ex and started coming after him. "You bastard, I knew it. I knew you slept with her."

She was going to push at him, but BJ stepped in front of his mother to protect his father, and shook his head. "Mom, no! I can't stand by and watch you treat him like crap anymore." He knew he was crossing a line, but after the unexpected day he had, everything just came out. "And after everything I know now, it isn't a wonder he found comfort with someone else."

His mother looked at him wide-eyes as Brett gasped and said softly. "BJ..."

BJ cuts him off while looking back at his father with regret. "I'm sorry, ok, I really am, but as far as I could remember she's blamed you for everything that went wrong. The only time I've ever seen you two close and showing any type of tenderness toward one another was when I was sick for two years." He took a breath and finished while looking at his mother. "And I'm sorry for what I said mom, but all of this anger and bitterness has got to stop. I thought when you two finally decided to divorce things would get better. Yes, what happened between them happened, but there isn't anything you can do about it and now that I know that I have a sister, I will protect her, just like I did today, so if you want to go after dad, my sister or her mother, remember you'll have to go through me first, and you wouldn't hurt your own son, would you?"

When Sara finally walked into the hospital, she looked at the group and felt the tension right away, but before she could say anything, the doctor who had been with Martin, cleared his throat and said. "Mr. Bolden."

Brett turned around to look at the doctor and cleared his throat. "Yes." Then he pointed towards his ex. "This is Maggie Fisher, Martin's mother."

He nodded in greeting before clearing his throat and speaking again. "He lost a lot blood."

Knowing where the doctor was going with his next words, BJ spoke while shaking his head. "I can't donate."

Courtney then spoke. "But I can, can't I?"

The doctor looked at the young woman and asked. "And you are?"

"His half-sister. I mean you can at least see if our blood is compatible, right?"

It wasn't Carly who said the next words, but Brett with concern in his eyes, even though he was torn on asking. "Are you sure, Courtney?"

Courtney looked at his father with tears in her eyes. "Despite what he did and/or was going to do to me, he is still my brother, your son, right?, And if I happen to be the only one who can save him, and I didn't, I could never live with myself, or look you in the eye ever again."

Brett just nodded, feeling up with so much emotion for what his daughter was willing to do, while BJ asked her. "Can I come with you?"

Courtney nodded with a smile "I would really like that."

BJ smiled with a nod before the two teenagers followed the doctor, and when they were out of sight, Maggie spoke towards Carly after clearing her throat. "Your daughter is an amazing young woman."

Carly spoke after clearing her throat. "I wish I can take credit on how she turned out, but yes she is."

Then she started going the same direction as the teenagers went while Sara followed her until they reached the window to the room the teenagers were in, and after a few moments of silence, Carly took a breath and spoke softly. "I guess you probably regret saying you have my back now, huh?"

Sara looked over at her and shook her head. "I stand by with what I said. I'll never turn my back on you."

Carly had tears in her eyes with a nod as she spoke while looking at her. "I swear Sara what happened between Brett and I was one night." Sara nodded in understanding while she continued. "I know it wasn't right, and he did too, but I was leaving town, walking away from a man I fell harder for than I ever had before in my life, and I just wanted to carry a memory on what it felt like to be loved by him." She took a breath before continuing. "I just ended up carrying more than a memory, something I didn't think would happen. And I don't mean that in a naïve kind of way, we all know it only takes once, but we also know the chances of that actually happening."

"True."

"When I found out I was pregnant I was shocked, and determined to bring a healthy baby into this world, a baby I fell in love with the minute I saw my first ultrasound. I followed the doctors instructions to a 'T', I did everything I humanly possible could for her, she was my whole world."

Carly paused for a second before telling her the rest of the of her story, and when she was done, Sara spoke softly. "Now I know why February 22 means so much to you."

Carly nodded with a smile. "Yes, of all the days I wanted off, that was the most important one."

Sara smiled with tears. "And you never missed it." Carly sniffled with another nod before Sara asked after clearing her throat. "So, what happened when Brett found out, when did he find out?"

Carly looked through the window to see a doctor looking at the gash on her daughter's forehead while speaking. "When Courtney was 10, and him finding out was kind of by accident. Robin took the family down here to see Ryan (Their brother), and while her, Courtney and Ryan were at the store, Brett ran into Robin, actually thinking it was me, and one look at Courtney, he could tell who her father was. He got a hold of me that night, the first night we talked in 10 years, which I was expecting a huge blowup, but it never came." Carly smiled warmly as she finished. "He was so understanding on why I couldn't tell him, wanting to do what he could on the financial side of things, knowing that's all he could do for the time being. I know it tore him up that was the only role he could be apart of, but we did the best we could under the circumstances. The situation may have never been perfect for any of us, but I always made sure she knew how much she was loved by her biological parents."

Sara smiled as she placed her hand on the other woman's shoulder. "I saw the way she looks at you two, she knows, and I saw how you two look at her, how you look at one another. Things may have not been perfect then, but what you guys do now is what matters."

Carly nodded with a smile. "I know."

Sara smiled in return while removing her hand before asking, something that's been on her mind for awhile now. "So, you moving here really wasn't only for your brother?"

Carly shook her head with a smile. "When I found out that UCLA was on top of Courtney's college choices, I was already getting a plan ready to come back here. But as you know, my plan was moved up a few years earlier than expected."

Sara nodded before asking again. "And the dinner you wanted us to have Sunday?"

"You guys would have been formally introduced to Courtney. Now that she would be here, I never wanted to hide who she was."

Sara took a breath before finishing. "Well, just so you know Grissom saw her yesterday, and when he told me, we did have questions."

Carly couldn't help but smirk a little. "And now I guess they were answered."

Sara chuckled a little with a nod. "Pretty much. At least for me they were."

Carly nodded in understanding before taking a breath and replying. "Tell him Sara, it's ok."

"You sure?"

She nodded again with a smile. "Yeah, I know it's my secret, but I don't want you to keep anything from him, especially something this big."

"OK, I'll tell him."

After a small pause, Carly spoke again. "I know you still have a case to finish up, but can you ask questions tomorrow?"

"Yeah, you guys have been through enough right now. And will you let me know how things go here?"

"Of course, thank you Sara, for everything."

Sara brings the other woman in her arms for a hug and whispered. "You are a good person, don't ever forget that."

"Thank you again."

After they pulled back, they share one more small smile before Sara started to walk away, heading for the exit of the building.

* * *

As she got to her vehicle, her phone starts to ring, so she pulled it from her pocket and answered without looking at who was calling. "Grissom."

The caller's voice came through her phone a second later. "Have I ever told you that I love hearing that name coming from you?"

She smiled as she got into her vehicle. "I believe every time I respond with it, and have I told you how much I love saying that name?"

When they got married she secretly always wanted to answer the phone using his name, but since they weren't CSI's anymore at the time it never happened, so when she became a CSI again, the first phone call she got was Grissom, and she got her wish of answering it using his name while Grissom got the wish of hearing it.

"Every time I ask." Her smile got a little wider before he cleared his throat and got a little more serious, the reason he was calling her. "I uh, I heard something interesting this morning at school."

"Oh, and what is it?"

"That a student went missing."

She cleared her throat before replying. "It's true Griss."

"What!? Did your CSI's take the case?"

"Yes, and I took over after finding something out."

"What do you mean, what did you find?"

"Before I tell you, are you sitting down?"

"Yeah, why, what's wrong?"

There was a pause before she continued. "You were right to have suspicions about the young woman who you saw yesterday. It turns out she's not Carly's niece, she's her daughter." When there was a long silence after that revelation, Sara asked in worry. "Griss, you still there, are you ok?"

"Uh yeah, I just, I don't... well, I don't know what to say, I'm speechless right now."

"I know how you feel."

There was a slight pause again before he cleared his throat and asked. "And I bet I don't even have to ask who the father is, do I?"

She smiled and shook her head, even though he couldn't see her, before replying with a smirk. "Once a CSI, always a CSI."

He chuckled slightly before asking in concern. "Is everything ok? Did you find her?"

"Yes, but it's not exactly that simple, so I'll have to tell you the rest later tonight. I have to get back to the lab."

"OK, my break is almost done anyways, I'll see you tonight. Love you, be safe."

"I love you too, and always."

After they hung up, Sara placed her phone in the cup holder, started the vehicle before driving through the parking lot and out on the street so she could get back to the lab and check on her team.

* * *

After shift

Once she dismissed her team in the break room and poured her some tea, she went back to her office to do some paperwork, and she has to admit, that while she enjoyed being the boss, the one aspect of it that she didn't like was the paperwork, which she never liked that part of the job when she had less to do, so she always knew it was going to get worse being higher up the ranks. But unlike her husband, whom she loved with all her heart, she didn't procrastinate on getting it done.

After a few hours, she was almost done when there was a knock on her office door, which kind of surprised her a little since she knew none of her team members were still at the lab, but she still told the person to come in.

The door opened a second later, revealing the Sheriff, who was in his mid-50's with very short blond hair, brown eyes, around 6'0 and a little above average build.

Sara looked at little shocked that he would be here, and she stood up. "Sheriff."

The Sheriff, also known as Dennis Green, smiled as he shook his head. "It's ok, you may be seated." Sara nodded as she sat back down, and he continued to speak as he walked to right chair that was in front of her desk. "I bet you are wondering why I am here?"

She nodded again with a smile. "Yes sir, that thought did cross my mind."

Normally when the Sheriff came to the lab he usual dealt with the director.

"Well, it turns out that this lab currently doesn't have a director, you see Mr. Bolden came to my office early this morning and told me that he is resigning immediately, and do you know who's name he put on the top of the list for his replacement?"

"No, sir."

"Yours." Sara had to admit she was a little shocked, so she didn't respond right away, and he continued, taking advantage of the silence. "And I saw your file, impressive. I can see why you would be up top."

Sara finally spoke after clearing her throat. "Wow, I'm a little shocked right now, and thank you for the compliment, but being the lab director is something I never thought I would want to be."

"Well, maybe you should start rethinking that, Mrs. Grissom." As he was standing up, but before she could speak again, he finished. "The fact remains we need one now though, so why not try it out for a few weeks, and if you still feel that way, we can discuss your replacement."

Knowing he did have a point, Sara nodded. "Ok, sir."

He nodded with a smile. "Thank you, I'll keep in touch."

After one more nod, the Sheriff walked out of her office, leaving Sara still in shock, a feeling she's felt all day for various different reasons, then she took a breath and closed the file she was currently looking at, knowing she wouldn't be able to concentrate on it now, and honestly, she just wanted to go home to her family.

* * *

When Sara walked into the house, William, who was sitting on the floor while her husband was on the couch, stood up with his blue eyes bright as he ran to his mother. "Mommy!"

Sara smiled as she closed the door before picking up her little man and gave a him a hug. "Oh little one, I love you so much."

He smiled as he replied. "uve you too, mommy."

They held one another for a few minutes before she sets him down, and as he goes back to the spot he had been in before his mother came home, Grissom wrapped his arms Sara and whispered. "You doing ok?"

She nodded. "Yeah, I'll tell you all about it later, and man do I have a lot to share."

He just smiled and held her close while whispering. "And I'll be there to hear it all."

She sighed in content as she remained in her husband's arms, the best place to be, especially after the day she had.

They held one another for a few minutes in silence before he asked after kissing her forehead. "What would you like to eat for dinner?"

Before she could reply, William did. "Daddy's Mac N' Cheese!"

They chuckled before Sara spoke towards her little man. "If it was up to you it will always be Daddy's Mac N' Cheese!"

He gives her a 'duh' look, like his answer should have been pretty obvious to her, before replying. "I 'uve it mommy!"

She smiled with a nod. "I know baby." Then she looked at her husband with the smile still on her face. "I guess your Mac N' Cheese."

William clapped and cheered. "Yeah!"

The parents chuckled before Grissom kissed her forehead again. "You got it."

When he pulled back from her, he walked up to his son and picked him up. "How about helping me little man."

He wrapped his arms around his father's neck with a nod and smile. "Ok, daddy."

Grissom kissed his son's forehead before walking them out of the room while Sara sat down the couch with a sigh, and after sitting there for about 15 minutes, her phone starts to ring, so she picks it up and answered. "Grissom."

"Hey Sara, it's me."

"Hi Carly, you guys ok?"

"Yeah, Martin's going to pull through."

"I'm glad. I know what he did was..."

Carly cuts her off. "I know, you don't have to explain. This is a very unique, complicated situation."

Carly sighed before Sara spoke. "If you ever need to talk I'm here, Carly. Never forget that."

"I won't, and thanks again."

"You're welcome. I'll see you in the morning."

"Yeah, have a good night."

"You too."

* * *

After Carly, who was sitting outside the hospital on a bench, took the phone from her ear and sighed before Brett spoke from the side of her. "Are you ok?"

Carly turned her head to the right and shrugged. "Honestly, I don't know."

Brett sighed as he sat down next to her. "It feels like it's been days since we woke up this morning."

"Yeah it does."

Brett looked down at the ground and continued. "Carly, I'll understand if you don't..."

She cuts him off as she placed her hand on top of his. "Brett, despite what happened today, I still love you and I still want a future with you."

Brett looked into her eyes with tears in his as he asked. "Yeah?"

Carly nodded with tears in her eyes. "Yeah, but I think we need to..."

Brett cuts her off with a nod, knowing what she was going to say. "Slow things down. Let everybody get use to one another before we throw them another curveball in their lives."

Carly nodded again. "Yeah." She then sighed before asking. "Do you even know how he found out about Courtney?"

He shook his head. "Not a 100% sure, but I had been thinking about it. The boys helped me move out of the house, so maybe he saw the pictures I had of her and the letters she sent me.  
I thought I had them hidden, but I guess not hidden enough." He sighed again before continuing. "I'm so sorry Carly, I blame myself for this one, maybe I should have told them sooner and things could have turned out so much differently, but I didn't know what would have happened if they ended up telling their mother until the time was right."

She looked at him with sympathy as she spoke softly. "There was no way you could have foreseen this happening, and judging by Maggie's attitude earlier, I can see why you felt that way." Carly sighed before finishing. "But what's done is done, and the only thing we can do is try and move past it."

He squeezed her hand and replied with determination. "And I want to, Carly. I don't want to lose you."

Carly had tears in her eyes as she nodded her head. "I don't either, especially when we are this close to having everything I ever wanted."

He slipped his hand from under hers before wrapping his arms around her while she wrapped her arms around him for a warm embrace.

* * *

When Sara removed her phone from her ear, she sighed as she looked down at it before Grissom spoke from the doorway. "Everything ok?"

Sara looked up from her phone with a nod and small smile. "Yeah."

"Something you'll tell me later?"

Sara chuckled as she stood up with a nod. "Yep, it's on the list."

He smiled as he held out his hand. "Dinner is just about done."

She slipped her hand into his, saying. "Excellent." Before they headed for the kitchen so they could have a nice family dinner.

* * *

AN: More to come and decisions to make. Thanks for reading and please review.


	11. Sara's decision

AN: Thanks for the reviews, here is the next chapter. Warning: A very sensitive topic is brought up towards the end of the chapter.

* * *

Chapter 11: Sara's decision

Once they enjoyed their dinner, Grissom did the dishes while Sara spent time with their son, and he told her how his day in daycare went, then after a family movie, it was bath time then story time before saying their goodnights.

After they closed their son's door until it was cracked, they headed for the bedroom, and once they changed into their sleeping clothes, they got comfortable in bed before she told him, from the beginning, what happened with the case and Carly.

When she was done, he very speechless, more speechless than he was when they had talked on the phone earlier that day, and she had asked while taking his hand. "You ok?"

He cleared his throat and nodded before looking at her. "Yeah, I just can't believe it. But on the other hand, some things that I've noticed in Vegas, and even now, are a little more clearer to me. You realized when we went out as a group, other than breakfast, which wasn't many I admit, she wouldn't order anything with alcohol in it." Sara nodded in agreement before he continued. "Then when our cases involved single parents, especially when it came to the moms, how she acted towards their surviving children."

"Yeah, it was like she was trying really hard to make up for something."

He nodded before continuing with a smile. "And the February 22nd date is no longer a mystery." She smiled with tears in her eyes as he took her hand with the smile still on his face. "And knowing what I know now, makes me happy that I got to give her that day off."

She took a breath before speaking softly. "You think they'll get through this?"

"I hope so because it sounds like they were so close to getting everything they ever wanted." Sara nodded one more time as he slipped his hand out of hers and placed it on her stomach while asking in concern. "And you two are ok?"

She smiled again as she placed her hand on top of his. "Yes, today was very shocking, eye opening even, but we are just fine, babe. I promise." He sighed in relief before she continued while running her thumb over his knuckles. "However, I am not done on the shocking day."

He raised an eyebrow as he asked. "Really?"

"Yes, it has come to my attention that after Brett resigned his position." While Grissom didn't show he was that surprised, she continued. "He put my name on top of the list as his replacement."

Now he looked at her in surprise. "Wow." He then smiled. "I mean, not that I blame him for doing that, but..."

Sara cuts him off with a chuckle. "I know, I thought 'wow' too."

He chuckled a little before asking. "Is it something you want?"

There was no hesitation when she replied while shaking her head. "If I'm being completely honesty here, no." She then smiled as she continued. "Don't get me wrong, I'm honored that Brett sees me as director material, flattered even, but I'm not ready to be behind a desk more than I have to be. I still love going out where the action is."

Grissom smiled as he squeezed her hand. "And I don't blame you, honey, not that you wouldn't be a great director though, but you still got the skills to be out in the field. I wouldn't want your team missing out on what you can teach them."

She smiled a little wider at the praise he was giving her before asking. "Still have faith in me, huh?"

With his eyes sparkling, he replied softly. "Always." They continued to look at one another in silence for a few moments before he asked. "So, what happens now that you are choosing to not be the director?"

She took a breath before looking down at their clasped hands. "Well, I did agree to be one until we find a replacement."

He nodded in understanding."Ok, and do you have any ideas who the replacement could be?"

There was a pause before she slowly smiled as she looked at him again, making him raise his eyebrow again while she replied. "As a matter of fact, I do."

"And why do I have a feeling that the way that you are looking at me I know this person."

She chuckled with a nod. "Oh you most definitely know her, for about 20 years."

Grissom then looked at her wide-eyed, knowing there was only one woman he's known that long. "Catherine?"

Sara nodded again with a smile. "Yeah, why, do you not think she would do it?"

"Well uh." He chuckled a little before continuing. "I'm not really sure. I mean she loves being a boss."

Sara chuckled again. "That's an understatement if I ever heard one."

He chuckled again with a nod. "And she was good at the political part of being a boss, not to mention she was always up to date on paperwork." He smirked as he finished. "And on my back when I wasn't."

She chuckled one more time with a head nod. "So, what do you think? Wouldn't it be nice to see her, and not to mention Warrick, back in our lives on a daily bases again?"

Grissom replied with a smile. "It would be nice, but are you sure you can handle her being your boss?"

She smiled lovingly as she cupped his cheek with her free hand. "If it means getting your friend back in your life, I think I can."

He places his hand on top of hers with his eyes sparkling. "That's sweet you would want to do that for me, but you don't have..."

She cuts him off. "I want to, and honestly this isn't only because I want to do it for you, I really do believe this is the right move."

Knowing when she has her mind set on something, there was no turning it around, so he just nodded, but when he spoke again, it was like he was cautioning her. "Ok, but I don't want you to get your hopes too far up there, because there is one thing I believe will give her pause on taking this job. It could even be a deal breaker."

Sara didn't even have to think about what he was taking about, or should she say who, so she nodded with a sigh. "Lindsey."

"Yeah, she may have her own life in Miami now, but Catherine loves her very much, so convincing her to..."

Sara cuts him off again. "I won't convince her. I'll just ask and let them decide on what they think is best for their family, and if she ends up saying 'no' I'll understand completely. But if she says 'yes' then great, we'll get our friends back in our lives completely." Then Sara smirked. "And Warrick will be back on my team."

Grissom chuckled before replying. "I see it now, this is all about getting Warrick to work with you again, huh?"

"Of course not." Sara shook her head with a chuckle as she moved so she could be in his arms. "It would just be an added bonus." She sighed in content. "But I got admit, it would be nice working with him again, and maybe I could convince Carly to move to days, then it would be like old times." She thinks of the people who won't be there before finishing. "Well, sort of like old times. I just want a team around me that I feel like I can trust."

He asked in concern as he wrapped his arms around her so the palm of his hand was back on her stomach. "Are you having problems with them?"

"Not per se, I just have an unsettling feeling when it comes to who has my back or not when we are out in the field, and that is not the type of feeling you want to have, especially with me now." She places her hands on top of his that was still on her stomach as she whispered. "When I have this little one to protect, and my family to come home to."

He suppressed the shudder, and not a good one, that was about to go through his body while thinking something bad happening to her, and/or their unborn child, then he mentally shook his head a few seconds later before wrapping his arms around her a little tighter and kissed her head.

She sighed in content again as she closed her eyes, unaware of his passing thought. "I'm pretty wiped-out babe."

He smiled as he kissed her head again. "After the day you had, I don't blame you, honey. I hope you have sweet dreams."

"Me too. Love you."

"And I love you."

After one more kiss to her head, they got comfortable in each other's arms before she drifted off to sleep while he held his world close to him, hoping everything will work out the way Sara wants because when she's happy and feeling secure, he was too, and that's all he wanted for her.

* * *

After Sara and Grissom woke up the next morning, Sara took a shower while Grissom cooked breakfast, and by the time she was done and had gotten ready for her day, William was wide awake, so Sara picked him up and they did their morning greeting before she carried him downstairs, taking him to the kitchen, where his father was finishing cooking breakfast.

Once the food was ready, and they were done eating, Sara kissed her husband and said. "Have a good day. Love you."

"Love you too, honey, and try to have a good day too."

Knowing what she had to do, it wasn't going to be easy on her or anybody involved.

She just nodded with a small smile, and after kissing their son goodbye, she left the house and headed for the lab first to get the team ready and the 'Bolden' case file before heading to the hospital, which when she made it there, she saw a cop standing in front of the door to Martin's room.

* * *

When she was done with the questioning, where Martin told her everything with tears in his eyes and regret in his voice, she gave the family in the room sympathy looks before turning and walking out of the room, Brett following her out.

When they were out in the hall and the door closed, Sara looked at the older man and spoke softly. "I'm sorry..."

He cuts her off with a sigh and a shake of the head. "It's not your fault, he made a choice, and no matter how regretful he is now, he still has to pay for his consequences, I get it." Sara nodded before Brett gave her a little smile as he said. "And thank you."

Sara raised an eyebrow while asking. "For what?"

"After everything you found out, you're not looking at me like I'm the scum of the earth."

Sara chuckled a little while shaking her head before taking a breath and replying softly. "I can understand and sympathize your strong feelings for one another." She paused for a second before mentioning. "But after knowing everything that I do, it does make me wonder about something I can't seem to shake."

"What is it?"

She was going to tell him a theory that's been on her mind since she found out what happened, but then she shook her head with a smile. "You know what, never mind, it doesn't change the past and I don't want to add more to your already complicated situation."

But now that Sara said something, Brett wasn't going to let it go, so he asked again. "No, really, what is it? You can tell me."

Sara walked to the window of the room to watch Maggie with the boys as she spoke. "Carly told me that you and Maggie had a rough patch, which basically started you down the road to exploring your feelings for Carly, right?"

Brett cleared his throat and nodded as he looked down at the floor, speaking softly. "Yeah."

Sara could hear the sadness in his tone, and she continued. "I'm not going to ask what caused the rough time, but whatever it was, it made Maggie reject you and push you away." It wasn't stated as a question, but Brett once again agreed with what she said before she finished. "Then one night, out of the blue, after months and months of pushing your feelings aside, she wants you again."

Sara turned to look at him, and he nodded. "Yeah, what's your point?"

"Do you remember that night?"

Brett paused for a second before speaking. "Mostly the case I was working on, it's still with me to this day, then I remember going home, Maggie proud me a drink, which she had been known to do throughout our marriage, especially after a difficult case, and I guess things, you know, picked up from there."

"You think? You don't remember?"

Brett chuckled. "Sara, it's been 18 years, you think I would remember every detail of that night?"

"Which from what I understand it was when you made your children, and I would say that would be a very memorable night." Before he could reply to that, she continued. "Did Maggie know how strong your feelings towards Carly was getting? Did she know that you were thinking about a divorce before you told her?"

Brett walked towards the window of the room while replying to her questions. "The feelings toward Carly, a strong possibility, I mean she did hire a private eye to watch me, us. But the divorce, I'm not really sure." Brett paused for a second before looking at Sara in shock as to what she was trying to imply. "Wait, you don't think that Maggie would slip something in my drink to cause me to lower my guard, do you?" He paused for another second and shook his head. "No way, she wouldn't do that to me."

"Are you really sure about that? Because at that point she became desperate, she didn't want to see you leave her, so she did everything in her power to insure that you wouldn't. She knew if she got pregnant you wouldn't have left her alone with a child, despite the threats she was giving you, that's just the type of guy you are, and she could have very well taken advantage of that."

Everything started to come in focus big time, knowing deep down in his heart that he wouldn't have just jumped right back into her bed like that after he knew he was feeling something different towards her, and he gasped as he started to breath hard. "Oh my god." Sara took a hold of his arm and walked him to the nearest chair and sat him down as he continued to try and control his breathing while Sara placed her hand on his shoulder for comfort.

When he looked up at her, he had tears in his eyes as he spoke with emotion. "I loved her Sara, I really did, and I thought I would love her for the rest of the my life, but then when we lost our first child, she became distant, she shut me out. I wanted to be there for her, but she wouldn't let me in, no matter how hard I tried." He took a breath before continuing, Sara's heart breaking for him while he did. "Then there was Carly, who let me cry on her shoulder, who let me talk about my pain, hopes and dreams, who was there for me, even when I didn't feel like talking. I always knew I had feelings for her from the moment we met, but during that tough time, our bond became deeper, stronger than I could have ever imagined, and my heart began to change directions. I didn't ask for it, it just happened, I couldn't stop it." Sara nodded as he stood up before she brought him in her arms for a hug while giving him comforting words.

While in the embrace, they hear Carly's voice. "What's going on, is everything ok?"

Sara and Brett pulled back from one another before Sara turned to look at Carly, which Courtney was there too, and he spoke after clearing his throat with a nod and small smile. "Yeah, everything is ok."

Courtney smiled before she walked up to her biological dad and gave him a hug, which he hugged her back before looking at her stitched up cut on her forehead. "You ok?"

The 18 year old smiled with a nod. "Yeah, I'm fine."

Brett smiled as he gave his daughter another hug. "I'm so glad to hear that."

As they were pulling back again, he asked. "What brings you guys by?"

Courtney spoke. "I wanted to see in person how Martin is doing."

Sara took that answer. "He's doing ok, and if it means anything, he's very regretful for what he's done. And I'm not saying it's an excuse for anything, but anger for what is happening around him was the driving force for it all."

They nodded in understanding before Courtney asked. "Is he going to jail?"

"Once he's healed enough here, yes he is, because regardless on how sorry he is, he did do something really bad."

Now curious, the young woman asked. "You think talking to the judge will help with a lighter sentence?"

"It could, if that's what you really want to do."

Courtney just nodded before looking at her father, who had tears in his eyes for what his daughter was thinking, and asked. "Can we go see him?"

He nodded as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders and replied softly. "Of course, come on."

As they started walking towards the door, Carly cleared her throat and said. "I'll be in there in a minute."

Father and daughter just nodded before opening the door and walking in the room, and as the door closed, Sara looked at Carly in amazement. "Your daughter is..."

Carly cuts her off as she walked to the window to view everybody in there. "Any adjective you can fill in the blank, I know that. Robin did a wonderful job with her."

Sara smiled. "As great as I'm sure she did, I don't believe she deserves all the credit, from what I see and know, it wasn't like you were completely out of her life, you were there for her when you could be, especially on her special day, and I see how much you love her."

Carly nodded before she turned to look at Sara and asked, still having the picture of them hugging in her mind. "Is something going on between you and Brett that I should know about?"

No hesitation on Sara's response. "Of course not." Before Carly could speak again, she continued. "But you two should talk, and don't let what happened change your plans on having a life together. I know it isn't simple by any means, but he loves you, more than I thought, so don't give up without really trying." After Carly just nodded, Sara asked, changing the subject. "Is dinner still on?"

Carly smiled a little as she responded. "It hasn't changed for me, so I guess I should be asking you that question. But I will warn you, Robin and her two sons will be here too."

Robin lost her husband four years ago, leaving her to not only care for at the time 14 year old Courtney, but their two young sons, who were six and three years old.

Sara just smiled. "More the merrier, it's about time I start meeting this family of yours."

Carly chuckled with a nod. "I guess so." She then smirked. "Then we can start talking about meeting yours." When Sara lost the smile so did Carly and she shook her head. "Or maybe not."

Sara walked up to the other woman and placed her hand on her shoulder. "The only family that's important enough to meet, you've already met them, they, you are my family. But maybe in time I'll tell you the rest."

With Sara now knowing Carly's biggest secrets, she was thinking that maybe it was time to tell her hers.

Carly smiled as she brought the younger woman by three years in her arms and whispered. "Thank you for being here for me, for us."

"You're welcome, that's what families are for, no matter what."

After they pulled back, Sara commented. "Now I have to see if we can get more family members to move here."

Carly raised an eyebrow as she asked. "Really, who?"

Sara brightly smiled. "Warrick and Catherine."

Carly chuckled with a nod. "That would be awesome."

Of course she never fully worked with Catherine, but having Warrick around again would be like she said, awesome.

"Yeah it would be." Then she asked with a smirk. "And if we can get you back on our team, it would be like..."

Carly cuts her off. "Hey, I'm totally on board with that, regardless if Warrick is here or not."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, it would be nice working with you again."

"Alright, you got it, we'll see what we can do."

"Cool." After a pause, she finished. "I'll see you later."

"See you later."

One more smile later, Carly finally walked into the room, and once Sara saw a warm greeting through the window, she turned and walked away with a sigh, hoping that family will start to heal and go in the right direction.

* * *

Once she left the hospital, she headed back to the lab so she could officially close the 'Bolden' case before heading to the Sheriff's office so she could have a discussion with him.

After she walked into the building, the young, brown haired receptionist gave Sara a smile and asked. "You have an appointment?"

Sara shook her head. "No, and if I can't talk to him today, then it's ok."

She politely held up one finger before getting her phone, dialed, before putting it up to her ear. "Sir, a Ms..."

Sara filled in the blanks. "Mrs. Grissom."

"Correction, Mrs. Grissom...ok. I'll do that, bye sir." After she hung up she smiled at Sara. "He has time to meet with you now."

"Thank you."

After the younger woman by at least 10 years smiled one more time with a nod, Sara walked towards the door to the office and opened the door.

The older man stood up with a smile. "Please, come sit." Once she sat down in one of the chairs in front of his desk, he asked. "So, how can I help you today? Have you come to tell me that you'll take the directors job full time?"

Sara took a breath before shaking her head. "I'm afraid not sir, but the subject is why  
I am here. I have a suggestion on who my replacement could be."

10 minutes later, once Sara told him about Catherine, the Sheriff thought for a moment or two, admittedly a little intrigued, so he nodded with a smile before replying. "I'll tell you what, if you can get her to come here for an interview, we'll see."

Sara nodded as she stood up, him standing up as well, while she replied. "You got it, sir. I really do believe she is the best for the job."

The Sheriff shook Sara's hand with a nod before she turned and walked out of the office and the building in very good spirits.

* * *

AN: More to come, GSR romantic time next chapter too. Thanks for reading and please review.


	12. Romantic Time

AN: Thank you for the support, here is the next chapter. Sorry it was delayed, but I thought I would give you all a break yesterday, hope you all had a safe and nice Easter/Sunday. Now I hope you enjoy a little GSR Romance. :) Warning: Implied/Suggestive adult behavior.

* * *

Chapter 12: Romantic Time

When she got to her vehicle, her phone starts to ring, so she answers it without looking at who was calling. "Grissom."

"Hi honey, you have plans for lunch?"

"No, why?"

"You want to meet somewhere?"

Sara smiled brightly. "Anywhere with you."

"Italian?"

"Sure, I'll be there in about 10 minutes."

"OK, and I'll be there in about 15."

"Alright, love you."

"Love you too."

Once they both got there at their respective times, they greeted one another and ordered their food before Grissom asked how her day is going so far, and after a sigh, she smiled and replied. "I got everything I needed to get done today, except the phone call."

Knowing what she was talking about, he nodded with a smile before asking. "You want to do that now?"

Sara shook her head and reached her hand over so she could touch his, replying lovingly. "No, I just want to have lunch with my husband without any distractions."

He smiled as he ran his thumb over her knuckles while they just looked at one another in silence for a few minutes before he told her about his day, which she saw how happy he still was on teaching, so she was still very happy for him.

After their meal was done and the bill was paid for, they walked out of the restaurant and headed for her vehicle, and once they were there, he cupped her cheek and whispered. "I'll see you later tonight. Love you."

"Love you too."

They kiss softly on the lips before they pulled back, and after she was in the vehicle, he walked the few parking spots away and got into his before driving away.

Sara puts the keys in the ignition, but before she turned it on, she pulls her phone out of her pocket, dials a number and places it up to her ear, hearing it ring.

* * *

Miami, Florida

A few minutes earlier

Catherine and Warrick were kissing while standing in the middle of the bedroom, and she spoke against his lips with a smile. "We better stop or we'll be late for work."

He smiled against her lips. "You think I'm complaining."

He moved to kiss her neck as she sighed while running her hands down his bare back. "Babe."

"Yes, sweetheart."

She pulls back and cups cheek with a smile as her blue eyes were sparkling. "How can I still want you just as much as when we were first dating?"

He smirked with his green eyes sparkling. "Because I'm just that irresistible."

"You're telling me."

They lean to kiss one another again, but stopped when her phone started to ring on her nightstand.

She smiled as she cupped his cheek again. "Sorry."

He chuckled. "It's ok, you're right, we really should stop or we'll be late."

They peck each on the lips before pulling back, and while Catherine headed for her nightstand to get her phone, Warrick headed for the dresser so he could finish getting ready for their shift, and once she picked up her phone, she answered.

"Brown."

"Hey Cath, it's Sara."

"Hey, it's nice to hear from you." Then the investigator in her asked in a concerned tone. "Is everything ok?"

"Yeah, but there is something I would like to talk to you about."

Catherine sits down on the bed as she replied. "Sure, what is it?"

"I'm not going to go through the details right now, but there is a situation here."

"What kind of situation?"

"A new lab director situation. Currently it is me, but I'm looking for a replacement, and thought of you."

Catherine took a breath and asked. "Wow, really?"

"Yeah, so talk about it with Warrick and see what you guys decide. And listen, if you guys decide to stay in Miami, I'll understand, no pressure." When there was a longer pause of silence, Sara asked. "Catherine, you there?"

She cleared her throat before speaking. "Yeah, I guess I'm just a little shocked at the offer is all."

Sara smiled, even though Catherine couldn't see. "I think it's time for you to have that title, you earned it. But in the end that's for you to decide. Let me know soon though, ok, so I can set up the meeting or make other arrangements."

"OK, and thanks Sara, it means a lot that you thought of me, it really does."

"You're welcome. Give your family my love."

"You too, bye."

"Bye."

After they hung up, Catherine pulled the phone from her ear and just looked at in shock, which that's how Warrick saw her when he walked out of the bathroom, so he asked in concern. "Is everything ok?"

Catherine, still looking at her phone, nodded. "Yeah that was Sara, she called to offer me something."

He looked at her with curiosity as he asked. "What?"

She finally looked up from her phone and turned her head to look at her husband before replying. "A potential job offer, but not just any job offer, the lab director position."

* * *

Once Sara was done with the phone call with Catherine, she headed back to the lab so she could do some paperwork until shift ended, and once it did, she dismissed the team for the day before heading home, where she was greeted warmly by her loving husband and wonderful son, and they spent multiple hours enjoying family time, eventually eating dinner before they went through the same pre bed time routine with their son, only this time it was Sara's turn to read him a story.

When she finally noticed her son was asleep, she closed the book and smiled as she stood up, then she walked the short distance to the head of the bed, bent down and kissed his temple before whispering. "I love you so much, little man. Sweet dreams." After one more kiss, she placed the book back on its shelf before walking out of the room, cracking the door along the way, and headed towards the master bedroom that was at the end of the hall.

She walked into the room to find it empty, so she called out softly. "Griss?"

A few seconds later, he walked in the room from the bathroom, closing the door slightly with a smile. "Yeah?"

She was eyeing the bathroom as she asked with curiosity. "What's going on in there?"

His smile grew a little wider before holding out his hand. "If you take my hand you'll find out."

Without hesitation she did what he had asked before letting her husband lead her to the bathroom, where she found out a bubble bath was ready with lit candles on the counter, making her sigh as she looked at him with loving eyes. "How did you know I needed this?"

He smiled as he lifted her hand up to his lips. "After the few days you had, I figured you would."

"Well, you'd be right." She then turned to him so she was standing in front of him before placing her fingers on his buttoned blue shirt. "But only if you join me."

True to their word, not long after this house was theirs, they did do a little remolding, and the tub was the first to get an upgrade.

He smiled as his buttons came undone. "Gladly."

Eventually they were both in the Jacuzzi tub, but on opposite ends, and it made her sigh, which he smiled as he took a hold of her ankle, lifted it from the water and started to massage it while speaking. "I know, honey, but I can't reach your feet if I'm behind you."

She was going to say something, but she just closed her eyes and nodded while leaning her head back as she was enjoying the attention he was giving her feet, ankles and calves, then not much longer after that, she was turned around and he was massaging her back and shoulders.

When she was thoroughly massaged, her back was finally placed against his chest as she sighed in content while she closed her eyes. "Oh my god. What ever I did to deserve you, I am extremely grateful, especially right now."

He chuckled as he placed his arm around her stomach before whispering. "I believe that's my line, dear."

She smirked back. "Well, I'm borrowing it tonight."

He chuckled again before he kissed her temple, then he asked. "So, did you call Catherine?"

With her eyes still closed, she nodded. "I did."

"And how did she take it?"

"I think she was too shocked to react any other way, but the point is the ball is in their court now. I should know in a few days what their decision is."

He nodded, then asked. "And how was the rest of your day? Emotionally, I mean."

She sighed as she placed her hand top of his before they slipped their fingers through one another. "Mixed bag, considering who was involved, and understanding what they were all feeling."

This time he sighed. "I know, but it had to be done."

"I know, I just hope after all of this, they get their happy ending, or should I say their true beginning."

He nodded with a smile. "Me too."

Soon after, they got out of the tub, put on their undergarments before slipping on a robe, then left the bathroom once they drained the tub and blew out the candles, and when they walked into the bedroom, she looked at him with a smile. "Now it's your turn for a massage."

Grissom smiled warmly. "Sara you..."

She places a finger to his lips to stop him before she continued. "Please, let me do this for you."

Not able to say no, he just nodded before he lets her untie his robe and slip it off him before he walks to the bed and lays down on his stomach.

A few minutes later, just in her panties and bra, she straddles his waist before moving her hands to his shoulders and started to massage them, causing him to close his eyes and sigh in satisfaction, making her smile throughout her task.

When she was done, she leaned down and whispered in his ear. "I have a feeling you enjoyed that."

Indicating he wanted to turn, she lifted up slightly so he could, and once he was on his back, she lowered herself on him again while he spoke with a smile. "Very much so, thank you."

"You're welcome." After a moments pause of him just looking at her in that special way that can make her heart flutter, she asked with a smile. "What?"

He placed his hand on her stomach as he replied. "God you're beautiful." Sara shyly smiled as he continued. "I can't believe how lucky I am. What ever I did to deser ..."

She cuts him off. "I thought I was borrowing your line tonight."

He moved to sit up and she wrapped her legs around his waist as he moved his hand to her cheek and whispered. "Then how about we share that line tonight."

She wrapped her arms around his neck and whispered in return. "Ok."

They leaned toward one another and started to kiss, but before the passion started to really build up, he pulled back slowly and moved his lips to her cheek, neck, then along her collarbone, and when he reached the strap of her bra, he slid his hand up her arm while asking. "How tired are you, my dear?"

While she continued to run one hand through his hair while the other one was moving up and down his back, she whispered. "Not tired enough to stop where this is heading."

He pulled back slightly to look into her eyes, and after he saw the approval, he smiled as he lowered her down on the bed until he was above her, and after a short pause, he lowered down to kiss her stomach softly a few times before moving up her body so they could kiss, slowly getting lost in their love and passion.

* * *

AN: Dinners and Catherine makes a decision after talking to her oldest daughter next chapter. Thanks for reading and please review.


	13. Dinners and Conversations

AN: Thank you for the continuing support, here is the next chapter.

* * *

Chapter 13: Dinners and Conversations

Three days later

Miami, Florida

When 20 year old Lindsey, and her longtime boyfriend, 23 year old Kyle, who was honorably discharged from the army after being seriously injured and was now in a wheelchair, made it to Catherine and Warrick's house, they hung out with Lindsey's half siblings, 7 year old Cassandra and 3 year old Rick, the son Catherine and Warrick adopted, who is Caucasian with blond hair and blue eyes, before they all sat around the kitchen/dinner table for dinner.

As their meal was coming to an end, Warrick and Catherine looked at one another before he nodded with a smile and asked Cassandra and Rick if they would like to come with him in the living room, and even though Cassandra immediately knew it was code for 'grown-up talk', she took her father up on his offer, so once the kids and Warrick were out of the room, Lindsey spoke with a smile towards her mother. "Ok, I know a grown-up talk set-up when I see one, so what's going on?"

Catherine took a sip of her wine before placing the glass back on the table before replying. "Something unexpected happened."

Lindsey now looked concerned. "Is everything ok? No one's hurt or sick, are they?"

Catherine smiled reassuringly. "It's nothing like that, but it has the potential to be life changing."

"OK, you said potentially, meaning?"

"It's not set in stone, there are still things to consider."

"Like what? You're being really uncharacteristically cryptic here."

Catherine sighed before she nodded. "Ok, Sara called and offered me the CSI director's position." When Lindsey remained quiet, Catherine continued. "But like I said, it's not..."

Lindsey finally spoke with tears in her eyes. "You are a shoo-in mom, especially if Aunt Sara is backing you, and more so if Uncle Gil could have a say in it. They would be stupid not to hire you, you deserve it, you've worked hard for it."

Catherine wiped a few tears off her cheeks as she replied. "I know, but taking this job means..."

Lindsey cuts her as she placed her hand over her arms. "I know mom, but I'll be ok, you don't have to worry about me."

Catherine sniffled before she replied softly. "For the record, it's my job to worry about you, no matter how old you are, and I know you'll be ok. You have a promising, bright future." She looked at Kyle and smiled. "And a loving boyfriend, who I know will do anything for you."

Kyle smiled as he slipped his hand into his girlfriend's free one. "You're right Mrs. Brown, I would."

Catherine nodded as she looked at her daughter again. "It's me I'm worried about, I don't know if I can handle being so far away from you."

"And I get that, but you changed your life once before because of me, and while I think it ended up being the best choice you could have made, staying here because of me will not be. It's your time to shine, mom. I will miss you for sue, but we have ways to communicate, and it's not like we can't visit, which I promise I will."

Kyle then replied with his blue eyes sparkling. "And I'll make sure of it. I know how much you mean to one another."

Catherine looks at Kyle again. "Thank you, Kyle." He nodded before she looked at her daughter once more and asked. "And you're really ok with this?"

Lindsey nodded with a smile. "Yeah, I am, you have my full support."

The women stood up and met in the middle for a hug as Catherine whispered. "I love you so much, Lindsey, never forget that."

Lindsey sniffled as she whispered. "I love you too, and I know while our relationship hasn't always been smooth sailing, and I may have said some hurtful things in the past, you are the best mom I could have asked for. I was lucky to have you, never forget that."

Catherine smiled as she ran her hand up and down her daughter's back. "I won't, and maybe you can pass that on to your sister when she reaches the teenage years."

Lindsey chuckled with a nod. "You got it, mom."

Their moment was interrupted a few seconds later when Warrick cleared his throat. "So, what's the verdict?"

Lindsey pulled back from her mom before turning her attention to her stepfather, and she smiled as she walked up to him. "Well dad, you better pack your bags because it looks like you have to get her to her interview."

Warrick's heart fluttered at being called that while he asked. "Dad?"

She nodded with the smile still on her face. "That's ok, right?"

A part of her will always love and miss her late biological father, but she's always cared for Warrick, and even more so when he became involved with her mom, and after nine years of watching them become this strong couple and he managed to be there for her when she needed it, even at her age, she was ready to call him her dad.

Warrick cupped Lindsey's cheek as he replied with tears in his eyes. "You bet it is, this is one of the best moments of my life now."

Warrick wiped a few tears off her cheek before he brings her closer and gives her a hug while she whispered. "Take care of them."

"And you know I will. I love you, Linds. I always have, from the moment I met you."

She chuckled. "I was like five when you met me, right?"

"Yep, and I was hooked from that first smile."

As they pulled back, Lindsey's sparkling blue eyes was shinning at him while she replied. "I love you too, and if mom had to pick any one of my 'uncles' to be with, I'm glad it was you."

Warrick's eyes were sparkling in return. "I got to say, I'm glad too."

They chuckled before Lindsey sighed and replied. "I'm going to spend time with my siblings."

Catherine spoke. "Ok, but don't let anything slip, we still have to tell them."

Lindsey nodded in understanding before her and Kyle left the room, and once they were gone, Warrick walked up to his wife and cupped her cheek. "So, this is really happening?"

"You tell me."

He smiled before replying. "Now what did I tell you when you first told me about the offer?"

"You said you would follow me to the ends of the earth if you have to."

"You bet I will. I followed you once before, and I'll do it again if you feel this is the right move, so what do you think?"

"You're making it sound like it's a done deal, but it..."

Warrick cuts her off with another smile. "It might as well be."

She shook her head with a small smile. "You and Lindsey sure have a lot of faith in this."

"That's because we know what you can do. Besides, with Sara backing you, and you know Grissom could give you a recommendation if you need it, I don't see how it won't get done. We might as well just pack all of things now."

She chuckled as she placed her hands on his shoulders. "Ok, hold on there, let's not get too far ahead of ourselves. Let me do the interview first and we'll go from there."

He cautiously asked. "And if it goes well and you get the job on the spot?"

There was a pause before she slowly smiles with a nod. "Then yes, we'll do it. I'm ready for this Warrick. I've been ready for awhile now."

With the biggest smile, he cheered. "Yes!" Before bringing her in his arms. "I'm so proud of you, babe."

She sighed in content as she held on to her husband with a smile. "Thank you."

Despite knowing she'll miss her oldest daughter, she was ready for this step in her career, and as long as there are phone calls and visits, she believe they'll be ok.

* * *

Los Angeles, California

As Sara was brushing William's hair, he kept trying to move his head as he protested. "Mommy!"

She stopped what she was doing and just looked at her little man dressed up in more than just casual clothes before smiling at him. "I know you don't like having your hair brushed, but we have guests coming over, and don't you want look nice for them?"

He paused for a second before he asked as his blue eyes sparkled. "Do I have to?"

She chuckled, very sure he knew how to use that look just like his father when he wants to get out of something, or in some cases wants something, before she nodded. "Yes, I'm sorry baby, but that little look you adopted from your father isn't going to work this time, so please stay still."

He sighed again with a nod this time. "Ok, mommy."

"Thank you."

When she placed the hair bush to his hair again, there was no protests this time, and once they were finally done, they headed downstairs, where Grissom was just finishing setting the dinning room table. He turned around and saw his wife and son before he said with a smile. "Don't you look handsome, little man."

He gave his father a small smile and nod before heading towards his toys while Grissom looked at his wife, and she stopped in front of him as she replied. "You don't look half bad yourself, Dr. Grissom."

Wearing a suit, Grissom wrapped his arms around her waist as he whispered. "The same should be said for you too, Mrs. Grissom."

They kiss softly before Sara, who was wearing a nice pant suit, spoke with a smile. "And while we have a moment, I should tell you, you should stop giving me 'that look' when you are near our son."

He gave her that special look as he smirked. "What look?"

She chuckled. "You know what look, that one."

He then whispered as he brings her closer. "Yeah, and why is that?"

"And you know the answer to that too, you can get pretty much anything with that look."

"Oh really?"

She chuckled again as she playfully pushed at his shoulder. "Yes, and now isn't the time for that, so knock it off."

He smiled before giving her a playful sigh and pecking her on the lips. "I know, such a shame."

As they pulled back they hear a knock on the door, and while she turned to head towards it, he smiled brightly. "Just so you know, you have that look too."

She turned around and she had her own smirk. "You don't think I know that?"

He gave her a raised eyebrow in surprise, and she chuckled slightly before turning her attention towards the door again while he shook his head with a smile before looking over at his son. "Buddy, come here please."

William nodded as he stood up from the floor and ran to his father before Grissom picked him up and carried him more to the front of the door but a couple of feet away while the guests, which included Brett, BJ, Courtney, Robin, her two sons, and Carly, came into the house, and when William saw Robin first, who he thought was Carly, smiled and said. "Aunt Carly!"

Robin smiled at the young boy before replying. "I wish I can take credit on being Aunt Carly, just so I can hear you call me that, but I can't. I'm Robin, Carly's older sister."

Carly then spoke with a smile as she stood next to her older sister. "Hi William, it's nice to see you again."

The little boy looked very confused so he turned his head and looked up at his father for help, and Grissom smiled as he explained. "It's ok son, sometimes siblings can look a lot a like, including daughters."

He indicated Courtney to come stand next to the sisters, and when she did, William looked at her with wide-eyes, a little overwhelmed by some of the obvious similarities to all three women, and said. "Wow."

Everybody chuckled before Courtney smiled while she spoke towards the little boy. "Hi William, I've heard a lot about you, you sound like a wonderful little boy."

William shyly smiled as he moved his head so his face was against his father's shoulder, making them all smile before Grissom was formally introduced to Robin and her sons, then greeted Brett, and BJ, who he had met a few times during the three years they've been here.

After Sara closed the front door, she smiled at the guests. "Why don't everybody take a seat and relax, dinner should be done very soon."

They all nodded before taking seats on the couch, love seat and the few chairs they had set out, while Grissom handed his son off to his wife before walking into the kitchen.

Not even a few minutes went by before Carly walked into the kitchen and cleared her throat. "Dr. Grissom?"

Grissom chuckled as he turned around to look at her. "We aren't going back to that phase are we?"

Carly shyly smiled before replying. "I just wasn't sure if..."

Grissom cuts her off with a smile. "Nothing that I learned makes me change how I see you, and it doesn't change the fact that I watched you grow into this amazing CSI, one I'm very proud of. I know how caring you are, how compassionate you are, and if I had to pick you again to be on my team, even knowing what I know now, I still would. Nobody's going to go through life being perfect, or make the 'right' choices every time, that's just the truth. But despite everything, I still believe you are a good person Carly, don't ever forget that."

Carly smiled for real this time before replying. "That's what Sara said too."

He then smirked. "Well there you go, you should listen to her because she's more right than wrong."

She chucked with a nod. "Tell me about it." Grissom smiled before Cary spoke in a more serious tone. "And thank you for what you said, I was kind of worried I was going to lose you as a friend."

He shook his head with a new smile. "Then put your mind at ease, because discontinuing our friendship never crossed my mind, and you are still welcome here anytime to see William."

As Carly smiled a little wider, happy that she will still get to see William, Courtney walked into the room, speaking. "We were wondering what was going on with the drinks."

"Right, I just thought I would talk to Grissom for a second."

As Courtney nodded, Grissom spoke as he pointed towards the fridge. "We bought all sorts of drinks for this evening, so help yourselves."

Carly nodded before walking towards the fridge while Courtney looked at the older man with a shy look, which it very much reminded him of Carly, before speaking. "I'm sorry about saying that I was..."

Grissom cuts her off with a smile. "I get it, it's ok."

Courtney smiled with another nod before looking over at Carly. "You're right mom, Dr. Grissom is a very understanding man, and I am so happy he's going to be my teacher next semester."

Carly looked at Courtney in surprise. "Really? You didn't say anything about that."

"Well, with everything that happened, I hadn't really gotten a chance to."

"True." She then looked at Grissom before smirking. "So, do you think she got what it takes to be taught by you?"

It was her turn to smile shyly at her praise before he replied with confidence. "If she's anything like you, I can pretty much count on it."

Courtney smiled at his praise as she grabbed some of the drinks from the counter that Carly pulled out of the fridge before walking out of the room, and while Carly was heading towards the door of the room with the other set of drinks, she said one more thing. "You know Sara isn't the only one who is right more times than not, her husband is right there along with her." They share one more chuckle before the woman left the room while he goes back to his task on making a salad.

* * *

A few hours later

Once dinner was made and enjoyed with friendly chatter and light laughter, Grissom started to take the dishes in the kitchen, and once the first batch was in the sink, he was turning around to go back out in the dinning room to get the others when Brett walked in with a few glasses, so Grissom smiled a little. "Oh, I'll take those from your hands. Thank you." They met in the middle of the room and Brett handed them off, and once Grissom had them, he turned around to head back towards the sink, but stopped after a couple of steps, turned around and spoke before Brett left the room. "Don't hurt her again."

Brett stopped and turned to look at him with a curious look before he asked. "That sounded like you're protecting her. If I didn't know any better I might say you care about her."

Grissom nodded without hesitation. "I do, as any friend would, and knowing what I know now, seeing the whole puzzle that is Carly, I understand how deeply she's been hurting through the years, so I'll be even more protective of her. You have a chance to do things right this time, so don't screw it up."

Grissom was not normally a threatening man, but when it comes to his friends/family, there is isn't anything he wouldn't do for them, and that includes Carly, and now Courtney.

Brett could have taken this confrontation in two ways, so decided to take the smoother road with a nod. "I don't want to hurt her anymore either, so I'll do everything in my power to make things right, you can count it. I have these amazing women in my life and I'm not going to let them go, and in Carly's case again."

Seeing the honesty in his eyes, Grissom nod. "Alright."

He then turned around and headed for the sink, and as he got there, Brett spoke again. "And thank you." Grissom turned his head to look at him with a raised eyebrow. "For looking after her, for picking her to be a member of your team. I'm glad she had you as a boss, someone she really admired and looked up to."

Grissom nodded with a smile. "I'm glad I could help her career for the short time I was her boss." Brett nodded, and as he turned around to leave, Grissom stopped him one more time "And I guess I should say thank you too." Brett turned to look at the other man, this time his eyebrow was up while Grissom explained. "For putting Sara on top of your replacement list. But I think you should know that..."

Brett cuts him off. "She's not taking it full time, I know that. I knew that when I put her name down."

"But, then why did you..."

Brett cuts him off again this time with a smile. "Because even after only working there less than three years, she already loves that lab, and if there is one person, outside of Carly, that I trust more to make sure the lab will be in the best hands possible, it's her."

Grissom started to smile. "Well played."

Brett smirked. "I didn't become lab director for nothing."

Grissom just chuckled lightly before Brett turned and walked out of the room while he turned around and started his task of cleaning the dishes.

* * *

Less than an hour after dinner was fully completed, the guests decided it was time to leave, but before Carly could walk out of the door, William came running up to her with a picture he had colored earlier that evening. "Wait Aunt Carly! Picture for Lizzy."

3 year old Elizabeth was the youngest of the Hughes clan, and she would have joined the family tonight, along with her father, Ryan, if she hadn't fallen ill. William had first met her when they started at the same daycare center, and they had become fast friends. So, when the young Grissom boy found out she wouldn't be here tonight, he wanted to color her a picture, hoping it would make her feel better.

Carly kneeled down with a smile as she looked at the picture that had a momma bear and her cub in it before looking at the little boy and cupping his cheek. "You're right, I don't want to forget this, thank you for reminding me. I'm sure she's going to love it." He smiled shyly as he looked down at the hardwood floor, making the grown-ups chuckle a little before Carly wraps her arms around him for a hug. "You have a good night, ok?"

He nodded while giving her a hug in return, then after they pulled back, Grissom picked his son up while Carly stood back up, and after a round of goodbyes and nice to meets yous, the group walked out of the house before Sara closed the door, then she looked over at her husband and son, and smiled as she saw William rubbing at his eyes as he lowered his head on his father's shoulder. "Well, it looks like someone is wiped out, time to get ready for bed."

Grissom nodded with a smile as he rubbed his hand up and down his son's back. "I second that, meet you upstairs?"

She nodded, and after a shared kiss between husband and wife then mother and son, Grissom headed towards and up the stairs while Sara picked up anything out of place to put it back in place, turned the lights out, and locked up the house for the night before heading upstairs.

* * *

AN: More to come. Thanks for reading and please review.


	14. Start of something new?

AN: Thanks, here is the next chapter. Warning: A few questionable words.

* * *

Chapter 14: Start of something new?

When she made it upstairs, and stood in the doorway to their son's room, Grissom was tucking in an already sleeping child, and she whispered as she walked into the room. "I guess no story time, tonight."

He shook his head with a smile. "He was nodding off while I was putting pajamas on him."

She stopped at the right side of the bed, just watching him sleep for a few seconds before leaning down and kissing his head. "Good night little one, love you."

As she pulled back, Grissom leaned down and kisses his head too, while whispering. "And I love you too. Sweet dreams."

After a few moments of just watching their beautiful son, they headed towards the door of the room, shutting it until it was cracked before slipping their fingers through one another's and walked towards their room, and only when they were in did either one of them speak. "I think tonight went very well."

Sara nodded as she slipped her fingers from his before he headed for the dresser so he could get a change of clothes "It really did."

He closed the dresser as he spoke again. "And this is the first time we had that many people in our home at one time, so is this the start of something new for us?"

Sara looked at her husband with a raised eyebrow. "Meaning?"

He walked towards to her again with the smile still on his face. "Are we becoming those people who have house parties?"

She chuckled while cupping his cheek. "That would be new for us, wouldn't it?"

While in the past with the team in Vegas they would have their hang-outs, once their relationship was revealed to them, outside of few special occasions, they weren't in their home, so spending time with people in their home like what they did tonight would be different.

He took a breath and nodded. "Yeah."

"And how would you feel about that?"

He took a moment before he responded with a smile. "You know what, I think I would be ok with it, hearing and seeing the laughter and smiles around our table, just letting them take a few hours break from everything going out in the world and enjoying time together, felt nice, really nice."

"It did, and I'm game if you are."

"Yeah?"

She chuckled again as she ran her thumb up and down his cheek. "Yeah, maybe a couple times a month we can do something like this again, if work doesn't get in the way."

"Alright, sounds like a plan."

Her eyes started to sparkle as she replied with pride and a smile. "Look at my man becoming more open."

Early in their relationship he told her at one point that he wasn't use to having people in his home, and he would become a little anxious when they were. Then she became a fixture in his life and home, and things started to slowly change how he felt about company being in his home, their home.

He smiled as he placed his hand on top of hers. "It's because of you my dear, whether you wanted to or not, you changed me."

"Yeah, but my bugman is still very much recognizable."

He chuckled. "And I don't think that will ever change, I am still me after all, and you know what they say about an old dog and new tricks."

She gave him a disapproving look at she said. "Griss..."

But he cuts her off, knowing how she feels when he calls himself or views himself as old, with his eyes sparkling. "Relax, I'm just stating a saying." He brings her a little closer before whispering tenderly. "Besides, with you, our son, and this new little one coming into our life, I feel 20 years younger."

She smiled. "I'm glad to hear that, because I want you around for as long as possible."

"And I'll do my part to make sure it happens."

They kiss softly on the lips before pulling back, and while he headed for the bathroom, she headed for her nightstand, where her cell phone was, and after she picked it up to check to see if there were any messages that she missed, she smiled when she saw she got a text message from Catherine. _'When can you set up the interview?'_

_'Is Wednesday too soon?'_

She hit send before walking to the dresser to get her clothes, and not expecting a reply tonight since it had to be pretty late in Miami, she was shocked when she got one back a moment later._ 'I can make it work, Wednesday it is.'_

_'Excellent, we'll talk more tomorrow.'_

After she hit send again, she placed her phone down on her dresser with another smile on her face, and when Grissom walked out of the bathroom, seeing that her smile was bigger than when he walked out of the room, he asked. "What's with the big smile?"

She turned her head to look at him before replying. "It looks like we'll have to get a bigger outside table if we want our house parties to expand for a few more guests."

He raised an eyebrow as he asked. "Why do you say that?"

With her change of clothes in her hand, she picked up her phone, walked towards him, hands it to him and said. "Check the last few text messages, and you'll see." Before she continued her route to the bathroom while he walked towards his nightstand to get his glasses, and once they were on, he did what she said and smiled before he got comfortable in bed, his back against the headboard.

When Sara returned to the room, wearing an old UCLA t-shirt that she adopted from Grissom, and shorts, Grissom spoke. "You sounded very confident that she'll get the job."

She raised an eyebrow as she got to her side of the bed. "And you're not? We are talking about Catherine, remember?"

He chuckled as she slid under the covers before she sat up with her back against the headboard. "I guess you have a point."

She chuckled in return, then a little harder when a thought came to her mind, making Grissom raise an eyebrow at her, so when she stopped, she looked at him with a smile. "I Just thought of something." He waited patiently for her to continue, and she did a moment later. "If someone would have told me 13 years ago, when I first arrived in Vegas, that not only would I eventually have children, our children, but who could end up having play-dates with Catherine and Warrick's children, I would have said to that person they lost their damn minds."

Grissom chuckled with a nod before replying. "Yeah, thinking about that scenario from a 13 year perspective can be pretty..."

Sara cuts him off with a smirk. "Mind blown."

"And think about it from Catherine's perspective, how do you think she feels?"

She shrugged with another smile. "You tell me, you know her better than I do."

There wasn't a hesitation for his response. "I think she would view her 'new' life as an unexpected dream come true."

Her look changed to love as she took his hand and slipped her fingers through his. "And is that how you view our live together?"

He squeezed her hand gently as he replied with love in his eyes. "Very much, so if I'm still dreaming, don't ever wake me up."

She leaned toward him as she whispered. "I'm right there with you, babe."

After they kiss softly a few times, they pulled back and he whispered. "How about we do something we haven't done in awhile?"

Sara raised an eyebrow as she asked. "Oh, and what do you have in mind?"

He chuckled with a small shake of his head. "Not where your thoughts are heading, probably."

She smiled shyly before asking with a smirk. "Do you really blame me?"

He shook his head as he slipped his hand out of hers while cupping her cheek tenderly. "Not one bit, honey."

They kiss softly on the lips one more time before he turned his body towards the nightstand, and after opening the drawer, he pulled out a crossword puzzle and pen before shutting it and getting comfortable on the bed as he held the items up to see her reaction, and she smiled with a nod. "You're right, it has been awhile, and I would love to."

He nodded with a smile as he placed his glasses back on while she moved closer to him so she could place her head on his shoulder before they began a ritual that's been in their lives since they became a couple, and even though they have a lot more going on since they first started this ritual, they would never abandon it completely, because after all, like Grissom said, he's still him, and he's always enjoyed working on them, even more so when Sara came into his life, and as she said, she's right there with him, which she meant that in every way and whatever they do.

* * *

Two days later

After arriving at the airport in Los Angeles on Tuesday evening, Catherine and Warrick, who was childless on this trip, headed for the baggage claim, and after they picked up their bags, they hear a young female's voice as they turned around. "Excuse me, Mr. & Mrs. Brown, I'm..."

She gets cut off when Warrick spoke in shock. "Damn, I'm not seeing things, am I?"

Catherine shook her head, also in a little shock while she replied. "No, I'm seeing it too, she looks so much like her, albeit younger."

"I know, except those eyes." He mentally shook his head before smiling at the young woman. "I'm sorry for our reaction to seeing you, Ms. but you look like..."

Carly, who had came from the restroom, cuts him off with a smile as she stopped next to her daughter. "Me, I know."

The couple smiled at Carly before Warrick spoke again. "I thought you only had an older sister?"

Carly nodded before replying with her eyes sparkling. "I do, and no, she's not my niece and/or I didn't get a new adopted sister who looks like me since the last time we talked." She paused for a second before continuing as she placed her hand on her daughter's shoulder. "Guys, I would like you to meet my daughter, Courtney." When they remained quiet and more in shock than a second ago, Carly finished. "I know this is a shock to both of you, more so to you Warrick since we've worked together for years and you didn't have a clue, but it's something I've hidden for a long time, for multiple reasons. But now I'm ready to let the most important people in my life get to know this amazing, beautiful woman, who I proudly get to call and acknowledge as my daughter."

This time their smiles grew before Warrick cleared his throat and spoke. "Ok, first of all, a better greeting is in order." He held out his hand towards Courtney and said. "It's nice to meet you, Courtney."

Courtney smiled as she took Warrick's hand. "Nice to meet you too, Mr. Bro..."

He cuts her off with a chuckle. "Family calls me Warrick, or occasionally Rick."

Courtney nodded with the smile still on her face. "Ok, Warrick."

As he nodded, Catherine smiled as she held out her hand. "And you can call me Catherine. It's nice to meet you."

After Courtney finished her greeting with Catherine, Warrick took a step towards Carly and brings her in a hug. "And secondly, it's nice to see you again, girl."

Carly chuckled as she hugs him back. "You too."

Once Catherine and Carly greeted one another, Carly spoke as they headed for the exit of the building. "Sara and Grissom are sorry they couldn't make it to pick you up, but since your flight arrived later than expected, Grissom had class, and Sara's new case got too hot to stop, and they asked me to do it, so since I was already planning on spending the day with my daughter, I thought I would kill two birds with one stone, as the saying goes."

Their flight plan was to get here around lunch time so Grissom could pick them up during his long break, but things didn't go according to plan when Rick was very upset that his parents were leaving him, so they wanted to reassure him that they would be back in two days and that everything was going to be ok.

They nodded in understanding as they continued to have a little small talk, mostly hearing how their families are doing, then once they were in the vehicle, Carly went through the heavier topics, so they could get to know the whole Carly Hughes, not just part of what she's showed them in the past. And as hard as it was telling them, like it was when Sara found out, she felt better, like a giant bolder was slowly coming off her shoulders.

* * *

Later that evening

When Grissom came home with William, he greeted Catherine and Warrick, who had gotten into the house from a spare key they had given Carly to give to them, then Sara came home no more than 30 minutes later with Chinese so they could enjoy a nice dinner.

But before they started eating, Warrick smiled as he picked up his beer. "Before we begin, I would like to propose a toast." Grissom nods his head, telling the younger man to go on, before Warrick looked at his wife and continued with his shinning green eyes. "To my beautiful, amazing, wife, who is finally getting the job title she deserves."

He was going to continue, but Catherine shyly smiled. "Babe, I haven't gotten it yet."

Before he could speak again, Sara does with a chuckle. "Has marriage made you go soft?"

The older woman raised an eyebrow at her as she asked. "I beg your pardon?"

Sara smiled a little wider with her eyes shinning. "Where is that confident, take no nonsense Catherine that we know. We all know that if you really want this, you're going to get it."

They chuckled before Catherine nodded with a smile. "You're right, and I'm going do this job proudly."

"There's my girl. Heck yeah!"

They chuckled again before Grissom lifted up his beer with a smile. "To Catherine."

The other three smiled as they lifted up their drinks, even William picked up his sippy cup and lifted it up with a smile, making the rest of them smile in return, before they each took a sip of their drinks and placed them on the table so they could start eating.

* * *

Once dinner was done, the guys, along with William, were in the living room while Sara and Catherine were in the kitchen doing the dishes, and Sara asked with a smile. "Ok, real talk, I know I'm the one that asked you to come here and I'm rooting for you all the way on getting this job, are you going to miss being out in the field?"

Catherine took a breath before replying. "A small part of me admits I will miss it, but like I've been saying, I'm ready for this part of my career. It's time to pass the torch as they say, and I can't think of anybody better than you to pass it to."

Sara then smirked. "Well, don't forget Warrick and Carly."

Catherine smirked in return. "Yeah, but we all know who the true boss is."

Sara nodded while replying with confidence. "You got that right."

They chuckled, then as they turned their attention toward the dishes again, Catherine spoke softly. "Now it's your time for real talk, are you pregnant?"

Sara looked at the older woman with wide eyes as she asked. "How did..."

Catherine cuts her off with another smirk. "You were the only one who didn't have a beer for dinner, and I'm sensing a little glow around you, not to mention I've seen you touch your stomach multiple times..."

Sara cuts her off this time with a chuckle. "Ok, I get it, you're good at what you do." Catherine smiled proudly before Sara took a breath and nodded with a smile growing on her face. "I am, but we want to wait a little longer before we spread the news."

Catherine nodded in understanding before she brought the other woman in her arms as she whispered. "Congratulations, Sara. I am happy for you and Grissom."

"Thank you, Catherine." As they pulled back, Sara continued with a chuckle, bringing up what her and Grissom talked about a few days ago. "I bet you never thought in a million years that our kids would ever share play-dates."

Catherine chuckled while shaking her head. "Honestly, I thought I was done with play-dates, period."

"But now that it has happened, is happening?"

Catherine eyes lit up like Sara has never seen as she replied. "An unexpected dream come true that I didn't know I wanted until it happened."

Sara nodded with another smile as they continued their task of getting the dishes done before joining their men in the living room, just enjoying their time together, and despite their confidence on Catherine's new job title, just in case, they still wished for more times like this in the future.

* * *

AN: Hope you liked it. Thanks for reading and more to come.


	15. One Month later

AN: Thank you for the reviews, here is the next chapter.

* * *

Chapter 15: One Month later

October, 2013

As two occupants were sleeping in one of the guest rooms at the Grissom household an alarm clock goes off, so Warrick lifted his hand up and turns it off before shifting in bed and moved until he was behind his wife, then he slipped his arms around her waist as he whispered with a smile. "Good morning, director Brown."

Catherine smiled as she placed her hands on top of her husband's. "You've been saying that all week, aren't you tired of it?"

He kissed her head and whispered. "Nope, and I never will."

No more than two hours passed after the interview that Catherine got the call back about the job, but they had to delay it a little before it became official so she could close up the cases she had in Miami, and while that meant Sara had to stay as director a little longer than she would have liked, she did it.

Now it's been almost a week since the Browns have settled in Los Angeles, staying with the Grissoms for a bit before they find themselves a place of their own.

She took a breath before she turned around to look at him, then she cupped his cheek and whispered. "Thank you."

He raised an eyebrow as he asked. "For what?"

She gave him a smile as she continued. "You could have been a supervisor, but you turned it down so we could move here. You sacrificed your..."

He cuts her off with a smile as he took her hand from her cheek and slipped his fingers through hers. "As long as I have you, our kids, and a team around me that I can trust, I don't care what my title is. I do this job to get justice and keep the streets as safe as possible."

As he moved her hand to his lips to kiss her knuckles, she whispered. "And I hope you know you do a wonderful job at that, you are a very valuable, irreplaceable CSI. I just want you to know how proud I am of you."

He nodded with a smile. "Thank you, Catherine." He then smirked as he moved her closer. "I just hope I'm valuable and irreplaceable in other ways to."

Love filled her eyes as she whispered. "Oh, most definitely."

They started to kiss before they hear William shouting from the bottom of the stairs. "Breakfast is ready!"

They smiled against one another's lips before they pulled back, then Warrick smirked. "Do you think Sara and/or Grissom tells him to do that on purpose?"

Catherine chuckled as they get out of bed, revealing her in her nighty. "So he could breakup the moment? Probably."

Warrick, who was only in his boxers got out of bed, wrapped his arms around her waist in the middle of the room, whispering with a smile. "Then we've got to get a place soon, because these ruined moments are killing me."

She chuckled as she wrapped her arms around her husband while looking up at him with a smile and love in her eyes. "I know babe. I just want our new place to be perfect."

* * *

When they finally made it to the kitchen, William and Rick were in their high chairs eating as were Cassandra and Sara while Grissom was filling the plates witch pancakes and eggs, so they all shared smiles and greetings, then towards the middle of their meal, Catherine looked at Cassandra and asked. "So honey, do you still need help with your homework?"

Cassandra shook her head as she finished the last bite of her food before replying. "No, Aunt Sara actually helped me with my math problems." She then asked. "May I be excused?"

After Catherine nodded, Cassandra stood up with her plate and glass and placed it in the sink before thanking Grissom and walking out of the room without saying another word, making Catherine sigh a little as Warrick placed his hand on her back for comfort. "Babe, it's ok. She'll get use to this, especially once she starts making friends. Think of how Lindsey was when you first moved to Miami, and she was a lot older than Cassandra is now when she had to change schools."

Like they predicated when they told the kids they were moving, Cassandra took it the hardest, not wanting to leave her friends, especially her best friend, Anthony Caine.

"I know, it just hurts seeing your child mad at you."

Warrick then smirked. "It isn't the first time, nor it would be the last. It's just something us parents have to go through."

Catherine nodded agreement before looking at Sara, and asking with a smile. "So, what are you two wishing to have this time around?"

Since it was decided that Catherine and Warrick were going to stay with them for a bit, Sara and Grissom agreed to let Warrick know about the baby too, so she didn't have to hide her symptoms or make up a story on why she was avoiding certain drinks or foods, which they were sure he would have caught on sooner rather than later, but just to save time and the energy, they did it anyway.

Sara smiled as she placed her hand on her one month pregnant stomach. "Grissom wants a daughter."

Catherine then looked at her oldest friend and smirked. "Good luck with that papa bear, wait until she's old enough to date and she introduces you to a boy with an earring who rides motorcycles."

Grissom looked at her with wide-eyes, while Sara chuckled before placing a hand on his arm as she reassured him. "Babe, she's joking, she's just trying to get a rise out of you."

They all chuckled before Catherine shakes her head with a smile. "Maybe not, you just never know."

Her and Warrick stood up, taking their plates to the sink before picking up the boys and carrying them out of the room so they could get them ready for the day, and Sara looked at her still shocked husband before smiling. "I'm sure it's not going to happen."

He shook his head and cleared his throat before replying. "Like she said, it could."

Sara then nodded with another smile. "Ok, then think about it another way, she could come home with a very intelligent, young man who is inspired to be a scientist or mathematician."

Grissom then smiled with a nod. "I'll admit that thought is better." He then cleared his throat before continuing. "Although, on the other hand the thought of our daughter dating at all is a little tough to handle."

Sara chuckled again while nodding before she stood up as she grabbed her dishes. "And this conversation could be moot anyways because our daughter could very well be our second son."

As she walked towards the sink, Grissom stood up with his dishes and walked to the sink as he replied. "Maybe the perspective could change, but the concept is still there." He places the dishes in the sink, before wrapping his arms around her waist from behind and whispered. "Because whether it's a boy or girl, thought of them dating is..."

Sara cuts him off while she placed her hands on top of his. "Tough to handle, I know, so let's not go there until we have to."

He smiled. "Gladly."

She turned around in his arms and wrapped hers around his neck with a smile. "Have I told you this morning how much I love you."

He smiled wider as he brought her closer to him. "Yes, you have, but I will never get tired of hearing it."

They were leaning towards one another to kiss, but before their lips touched, they hear Rick shout. "Time for work!"

They hear a chuckle before they smirked as Sara spoke. "I guess we deserved that."

He shook his head before he asked with his eyes sparkling. "And why did we agree to have them stay with us?"

She chuckled as she cupped his clean-shaven cheek. "Because they are our family, and we didn't want them to be homeless since it was my idea in the first place to bring them here."

He then replied with a smirk, indicating he was totally joking. "Well, maybe we should rethink that."

She lightly hits him on the shoulder as she replied with another chuckle. "Gilbert Grissom, I can't believe you would say such a thing, think of our godchildren."

"I guess that would be a cruel thing to do to them."

She wrapped her arms around his neck again as she whispered. "Very much so, and I know my bugman isn't that cruel."

"Oh, your bugman?"

"Yep, all mine, going on six years next month."

He sighed in content as he placed his forehead against hers. "I can't believe we've been married six years already, where did the time go?"

"I don't know, but I'm glad I'm sharing it with you and our little one, and soon enough, our other little one."

After taking in a couple more moments, they pull back so Grissom could start the dishes while Sara headed towards the living room than stairs so she could get ready for work.

When it was that time to leave the house, and after kisses and goodbyes were exchanged, Grissom took the kids with him so he could drop the boys to the daycare center and Cassandra to the grade school, while Catherine, Warrick and Sara headed for the lab.

* * *

When the three of them made it to the lab, they went their separate ways, Sara heading for her office, and about 15 minutes later, she walked into the break room with assignment sheets in her hand and smiled at her team, which now consisted of Carly, Warrick, Malcolm and Harry, a team she felt more comfortable with.

Not that she hated Spencer or Andrea, but with Spencer they had this unsettling tension between them, and Sara couldn't work like that day in and day out, and the working chemistry between her and Andrea just wasn't there, so they were both on a different shift now.

Malcolm and Harry had the option to go elsewhere and the two open spots could have been filled with different people, but they elected to stay, believing in Sara's ability to teach/show them everything they needed to know.

Once the assignment sheets were handed out, the team was off to do their tasks.

A few hours later when Carly came back to the lab, and after she had turned in her evidence to be processed, she headed for the break room to get something to drink, and when she walked into the room, she sees Brett at the counter, so she smiled and said. "Brett."He turned around and smiled at her as he lifted a coffee mug up to his mouth while she asked as she walked towards the fridge. "You got called in?"

When everything was situated at the lab, Sara offered Brett a consultant job, knowing his skills were too valuable to waste on doing something else, and while it was no directors job, he took it, wanting to help anyway that he could, so he gets called in whenever they need the extra hand, and it wasn't exclusively to day shift.

He nodded with a smile before taking a sip of his drink, then she asked again as she closed the fridge after getting a bottled water. "And is dinner with the kids still on?"

After that dinner they had at the Grissoms a month ago, there was an emotional heart to heart talk between Brett and BJ, while Carly and Courtney had one themselves, and both teenagers were ok with Brett and Carly being in a relationship, well maybe Courtney a little more so about it, considering the obvious. Now with them on board, it was full steam ahead, but they still wanted to take their time a little and waited until the dust was completely settled on what happened with the kids, so tonight would be the first time they'll have dinner just the four of them.

Brett smiled a little wider as he replied. "It feels like I've been waiting for this dinner forever, so if it's being canceled, it won't be because of me."

Carly smiled wider with a head nod. "Not by me either, so I'll see you later."

"Yeah, see you later."

They looked at one another a few moments longer before she walked out of the room as he watched her walk with a spring in her step, making him smile a little wider as he lifted his coffee mug up again to take another drink, happy that for the first time since they met there was literally nothing standing in their way to be together.  
This was finally their time, and he was going to do everything on his end to make this work because losing her a second time would just destroy him, more than it did the first.

* * *

Throughout the work day, Warrick noticed his team, even the lab rats were acting suspicious, like they would talk quietly amongst themselves, then when he stepped in the room, they would smile and change the subject or leave the room all together, and it wasn't until he got a text message towards the end of shift, telling him to come to the break room, which was closed from the blinds, that he got his answer on why they were acting the way they were.

He chuckled and shook his head after they all shouted 'Happy Birthday'. "Guys it isn't my..." He stopped for a second before realizing what the date actually was, then he chucked again. "Wait, I guess it is. Thank you."

They all nodded with smiles and chuckles while Catherine, who was holding the chocolate cake in front of her with her smile. "Now make a wish."

He stopped in front of his wife and looked at her with love in his eyes. "I don't need a wish, I have everything I ever wanted." She smiled a little wider before Warrick finally blew out the candles, and while Sara took the cake from the other woman, so she could cut it up, Warrick cleared his throat and said softly. "You remembered."

With love in her eyes and tone, Catherine spoke softly. "How can I forget the birthday of the man I love. I figured with you being a little distracted you would forget what day it was."

He chuckled as they walked towards the table. "I certainly did. Thank you for having my back."

She nodded as she squeezed his hand. "Always."

Towards the end of the celebration, which Grissom and the kids were there, Sara spoke softly to him as they watched while Catherine and Warrick were standing close enough to touch, but they weren't. "You know maybe we should give them a kid break tonight."

He smirked as he brought his red cup that was filled with juice up to his mouth. "What if I already thought of that?"

She looked over at him with a raised eyebrow. "Yeah, what did you have planned?"

"Oh you know the usual, a dinner, maybe a room for the evening."

She smiled with a small chuckle. "Look at you planning a romantic evening for our friends."

He smiled as he asked. "So, I did good?"

She looked around to make sure there wasn't anybody too close to them before she whispered. "So good I might have to plan a little something of our own once the kids are asleep."

His heart raced a little as he spoke hoarsely. "I'm looking forward to it."

They were looking at one another when Catherine and Warrick walked up to them, and once they saw the couple was in a trance, Catherine cleared her throat and spoke. "Hey you two, just reminding you guys you are not alone."  
They mentally shake their heads before looking at the blond woman, who had a smirk on her face, then she spoke again. "Listen, Warrick and I..."

Grissom cuts her off as he pulled out two cards out of his pocket and handed them to her. "Tonight you guys are kids free, dinner and a room is on me, enjoy."

They looked a little shocked as Warrick took the cards of the establishments, before he spoke. "Griss, you didn't have..."

The older man cuts him off again. "I wanted to, you guys deserve it. Besides, think of it as a birthday present if you want."

Warrick smiled with a nod as he held out his hand to his ex-mentor. "Thank you."

Grissom nodded with a smile as he shook his hand. "You're welcome, now go kiss your kids goodbye/goodnight, get out here and enjoy your evening."

After group shared hugs, Warrick and Catherine did what Grissom said before walking out of the lab, ready for a night out just the two of them, which hadn't happened in weeks because of how busy they were on setting up the move.

Once they left the room/lab the other guests started to leave too, and as Sara and Grissom were cleaning up, Carly spoke. "You guys need help?"

They stopped what they were doing, and Sara spoke with a smile. "Nah it's ok, don't you and Brett have dinner with the 'kids' tonight?"

Carly smiled brightly with a nod. "Yes, and we are very much looking forward to it."

They couple smiled as their heads turned towards Brett, who was with William, Rick, and Cassandra, and actually making Cassandra laugh, which hadn't happened much since she was told they were moving away from Miami.

Sara then spoke. "He's really great with them."

"I know, it almost makes me wish that I..." Carly stopped what she was going to say and shook her head with a chuckle. "Never mind."

But Sara wasn't going to back down, so she asked. "No, what is it?"

Sensing it was 'girl talk' now, Grissom cleared his throat and said. "I'll finish up here, you girls go talk."

Sara and Grissom share a warm smile before Sara lightly took a hold of Carly's arm and they took a few steps away from prying ears and Sara continued. "You can tell me."

Carly took a moment before looking at Brett and the kids again before speaking softly. "Spending all those years away from him were painful, but the most pain that I felt during that time was when I was pregnant. It seemed everywhere I went I would see a doting soon to be father caressing their significant other's stomach, and I don't know how many times I wished that was Brett caressing mine, talking to her, seeing that joy in his eyes when she first..."

Sara cuts her off with gasp, figuring out where the other woman was heading. "You want another baby with him?"

Carly chuckled before looking at her friend. "Crazy, isn't it, at my age."

Sara chuckled this time. "Hey, you're only three years old than me, so what does that say abut me, huh?"

Carly shook her head with one more chuckle. "I would never think of you as crazy."

Sara smirked. "Well, that's good to hear, thank you." Carly smiled with a nod before Sara got a little more serious. "And I don't think you're crazy either, as long as both 'parties' are on board with it."

"I hear you, and a part me feels like it's too fast to even be thinking about adding a baby into the mix since we just got together, but the other part knows that if we don't do it soon, if he wants to of course, our window for another biological child will be shut for good."

Sara nodded in understanding before saying. "Then talk to him, see what he wants, because sometimes you just never know." Carly nodded in agreement, and after a small pause, Sara asked. "And out of curiosity, only asking as a concerned friend, if he says no, would you two be ok?"

Carly smiled as she looked at Brett again. "We'd be just fine. Above anything that I might feel or wish about another child, I want to be with him, have a life with him." She took a breath before finishing. "Besides, we already have a perfect daughter, and she is more than I could have asked or hoped for."

Sara sees the honesty her eyes before they share a hug and smile, and as they were pulling back, Brett asked after clearing his throat. "Everything ok over here?"

Carly turns around to look at the man she loved and smiled with a nod. "Perfect."

He smiled in return before Sara spoke. "I was just telling Carly how great you looked with those kids."

Brett's eyes sparkled at the mention of the kids, making Sara wonder if he had been thinking the same thing Carly has when it came to another child. Her thoughts get interrupted a second later when he spoke with a shy tone. "Just being their distraction."

Carly then placed her hand on his arm while replying. "It doesn't change the fact how you looked with them."

Sara just nodded with a smile before she cleared her throat. "You two get out of here, enjoy your evening."

They nodded with a smile. "Hope you guys do too."

Sara nodded one more time before walking towards the kids, and while they looked at them again, Brett spoke again after clearing his throat. "Watching them does make me wonder."

"About what?"

He looked at her and spoke softly. "Maybe in a different lifetime our kids could have been like that, grew up together." He paused for a second before looking down, shaking his head, thinking about 'that night'. "I'm sorry."

Carly places her hand his shoulder and whispered. "Hey, you have nothing to be sorry about. And I don't want you to think for one second I wished you never had your boys. I know how much you wanted a child, how much they mean to you. Sure, how it happened was the most screwed up way I ever heard of, but the important thing is that they are here, and we are together now with a beautiful daughter."

Brett smiled as he looked at her. "You're amazing, you know that. I see where our daughter gets it."

She chuckled, and as they walked out of the door, she replied. "She gets that from you too."

Sara and Grissom watched them leave the room before they looked at one another with smiles, then Grissom spoke after clearing his throat. "Alright kids, let's get out of here so mommy/Aunt Sara can finish up her work."

Husband and wife shared a kiss then she kissed William and hugged Rick and Cassandra before Grissom left with the kids while Sara watched with a smile before she headed towards her office to finish up some last minute paperwork so she could go home and enjoy family time.

* * *

AN: See that family time next chapter (This chapter ran a little long, so I had to break it apart). Thanks for reading and please review. More to come soon.


	16. A friendly disscussion

AN: Thank you for the support and reviews, here is the next chapter.

* * *

Chapter 16: A friendly disscussion

Later that night

After the Grissom family, along with Rick and Cassandra had their dinner, Grissom took the boys upstairs to wash up as Sara was in the kitchen finishing the dishes while Cassandra was sitting on the couch in the living room, deciding what to watch for her 1 hour TV time, which that's what she was still doing when Sara had walked out in the living room.

A moment passed as Sara watched the young girl flipping through the channels, then she smiled as she walked towards the couch and asked. "You mind if I sit?" Cassandra just shrugged as she stopped at a channel for a few seconds before changing it, and after doing that a few more times, Sara spoke after clearing her throat. "It's tough, isn't it?"

The 7 year old girl looked over at Sara and asked. "What?"

"Making a decision."

She sighed as she looked at the TV screen again. "Yeah, I guess so."

"I mean if you're having a tough time picking something to watch on TV, think about how your mom felt moving her family across the country."

Cassandra paused with what she was doing before looking at her aunt again with a raised eyebrow. "Is this turning into a lecture?"

Sara chuckled while shaking her head before speaking with a smile. "No, let's just call it a friendly discussion, ok?"  
Knowing it was going to happen regardless if she wanted it to or not, Cassandra just nodded before Sara continued. "Through life, as you can tell, you are going to be faced with multiple decisions, and as you get older some of those decisions become bigger and tougher, at times involving other people, like your children and/or spouse/significant other, and when we make them we aren't trying to hurt them or make them mad, we just feel it is the right move for the family. And believe me, if I know your mother like I do, she didn't take this decision lightly, she thought of the whole picture."

Cassandra sighed with a nod. "I really believe that too, and even though she tried to hide it, she was excited about this job, so I can see myself being sad if she didn't get it or decided to stay in Miami because of me. I guess I just feel a little sad because I had to leave..."

She trailed off as she look towards the TV, and Sara finished with a smile. "Anthony?"

She gets a shy look with a nod. "I know I'm a little bit older than him, but we were close, he is my best friend."

"Well, I bet if you ask your mom you can call him every once in awhile, and maybe exchange video chats, I'm sure he would love that."

Cassandra smiled little wider. "I would love that too, do you think she would?"

Sara shrugged. "The only way you'll know is if you ask."

Cassandra nodded as she turned her attention back to the TV, then after a moment passed, the little girl asked. "Aunt Sara?"

"Yes sweetie?"

"Can we make some chocolate chip cookies for mommy and daddy to say I'm sorry."

Sara nodded with a smile as she stood up from the couch and held out her hand. "You bet, come on."

Cassandra turned the TV off, took her aunt's hand before the two of them headed towards the kitchen.

* * *

Hours later

Once the cookies were baked, a family movie watched, bath times, story times, and tucking the kids into bed once it was bedtime, Sara and Grissom finally made it to their room, and as Sara was closing the door, Grissom smirked as he sat down on the end of the bed. "We were planning on stopping at two, right?"

She chuckled as she turned to walk towards him. "Aww, is my baby wiped out?"

He chuckled while placing his hand on her stomach before looking up at her with love in his eyes. "I'm just not use to the extra duty, but I guess in a way this was good practice."

She smiled as she placed her hand on top of his. "It sure was, and you handled it like a pro."

"So did you."

"What do you mean? You were the one that took care of the bo..."

He cuts her off. "Cassandra."

She shyly smiled. "Oh, you heard?"

"I did, and I bet you saved them from having weeks, possibly even months, of tension filled moments."

She sighed with a nod. "And that's the main reason I thought talking to her would be a good idea. They should be enjoying this time together." After he nodded, she asked, taking them back to what he said when he walked into the room. "Do you really want to stop at two?"

While the now serious question was going through his head, he ran his thumb up and down her stomach for a few seconds in silence, then he cleared his throat before looking into her eyes and replied with emotion. "Sara, I want as many children as you do, but..,and I know we don't like talking about what can happen in the future,..I want to see them grow older, get married, maybe see a grandchild or two." Sara cups his cheek and ran her thumb up and down it as he finished. "And I know it's not a guarantee that it will happen. But right now, I like my odds."

She smiled softly with tears in her eyes as she whispered. "Ok, then once we have this little one, we'll sit down and have a real discussion about what happens next when it comes to more children." He nodded and brings her closer so he could lay his head against her stomach while he wrapped is arms around her waist and closed his eyes before she started to run her fingers through his hair.

A moment or two of silence passed them by before Grissom spoke after clearing his throat again, feeling their romantic evening has taken a different turn. "I'm sorry, I ruined the moment/night."

Also feeling it, Sara shook her head. "It's ok, you know you can tell me anything, no matter what."

"I know. So, rain check on our plans?"

She pulled back slightly so he could look up, and she nodded with a smile as she cupped his cheek. "You got it, let's get ready for bed so I can hold you." Grissom was going to open his mouth, but she continued with a smile. "Soon I won't be able to, so I would like to do it while I still can, you got a problem with that?"

He stood up from the bed, cupped her cheek and whispered. "No, dear."

They kissed softly on the lips before they headed towards the dresser so they could get ready for bed.

Once they had changed and did their nightly routine, they got into bed before she opened her arms for her husband. "Alright bugman, come here."

He smiled as he moved so he could lay on her shoulder, and once he was comfortable, he placed his hand under her t-shirt so he could rest his hand on her stomach and run his thumb up and down it while she ran her fingers through his hair again, and after a few moments of silence, she spoke softly. "When you mentioned seeing our children getting married, it reminded me of our conversation this morning, so did you see them marrying a scientist or a mathematician?"

He smiled again with a chuckle before he replied with a sigh. "As long as they are happy and in love, I won't stand in their way."

She then smirked. "Even if there is a earring/motorcycle guy?"

He chuckled before smirking back. "What if there is a motorcycle girl?"

She chuckled as she as she lightly hit his shoulder. "Well played, Dr. Grissom."

He smiled as he continued to run his thumb up and down her stomach. "I learn from the best." She leaned down and kissed his head before he took a breath and said softly. "And we'll cross those particular bridges if/when we ever get to them."

She nodded with a smile. "I agree, and you know what else?" He moved his head slightly so he could look up at her, and when he did, she replied with love in her eyes. "I love you."

He smiled with emotion in his eyes. "I love you too, honey."

They kiss softly a few times on the lips, then she kissed his forehead before he moved his head back to her shoulder while they held one another. Even though their plans ended up being shifted, the end result was the same, they were in each other's arms, a place they always love to be in and neither of them took for granted.

* * *

A few hours later

After Catherine and Warrick left the hotel room, they headed back to the Grissom home, used the key that Grissom gave them before heading upstairs quietly. Then after peaking into William's room, who was sharing with Rick for the time being, they saw their sleeping son before peeking into the third room, where Cassandra was sleeping before heading to their temporary room, and the moment they stepped in, they see a plate of cookies on the bed with a note next to it, so Warrick closed the door while Catherine walked towards the treat, picked up the note and read what it said out-loud.

_'Hi mommy, daddy, here are some cookies as a way to say I'm sorry for how I've been acting. I just really miss Anthony, we can talk more about that tomorrow morning._

_Love, Cassandra_

Warrick wrapped his arm around his wife as he asked with a smile. "Wonder what changed her mind."

Catherine didn't even think too hard about her next comment. "Or I believe it's more like who helped change it."

Going through a list of people in their heads, they narrowed it down to the two people Cassandra trusted and knew the best, so Warrick asked with a raised eyebrow. "Grissom or Sara?"

Not even a beat later they both spoke at the same time.

"Sara."

They then chuckled before Catherine spoke again. "Not that Grissom wouldn't get through to her, or would be good at it, but..."

Warrick cuts her off with a smile. "Sara and her seemed to be bonding pretty quickly, I know." Then he smirked as he released her and headed for the dresser. "Now it looks like we are buying their next dinner."

Catherine chuckled before she asked while turning to look at him. "And now that we seem to have the kids on our side about this move, are you really sure you're ok with this?"

Warrick turned to look at his wife with his eyes sparkling. "I'm more than ok about this. I want this for you." He walked towards her again and cupped her cheek before finishing with emotion. "You're going to be great, babe."

She smiled. "Thank you for you having so much confidence in me."

"Always. I love you."

"And I love you."

They kiss softly on the lips before they pull back and get ready for bed, happy on where they were at and going forward.

* * *

AN: Hope you liked it. Next chapter will have a long overdue visit from two cherished members of their extended family for the holidays, a few more secrets revealed, and last but certainly not least, find out if Sara and Grissom are having another son, or is it a girl this time? Thanks for reading and please review. More soon.


	17. Revealing More

AN: Thanks for the reviews and support, here is the next chapter, enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 17: Revealing More

Dec, 2013

Standing in a crowded airport as other families greeting their loved ones, Sara and Grissom was waiting patiently for Nick and Greg to get off their plane.

When they found out that Ecklie actually allowed both Nick and Greg to have two days off during the Christmas Holiday, and they had asked if they could join the family for the holidays, there wasn't a hesitation in saying 'yes', which would be the first time in years that everybody will be in the same room together again.

After what felt like hours, Sara and Grissom finally see the men, and the men saw them, before they all smiled at one another, then when they were closer, Nick spoke as he looked at Sara. "Well look at you momma to be, you see seem to be glowing."

Now at three months pregnant, the baby bump was getting a little more noticeable, and as she had done when she was pregnant with William, she wore it with pride, particularly because she loved the way Grissom looked at her as their baby was growing inside her.

Sara smirked. "Yeah, you got a problem with that?"

They chuckled as they stopped in front of the couple before Nick shook his head with a wider smile. "Nah, it's just a different sight. I'm sorry I missed it the first time."

"Yeah, but you did get see the other glow, the motherhood glow."

"And it is a beautiful sight, one I'm glad I get to witness."

"Me too, and you're a sight for sore eyes, so come here."

They chuckled again as Nick and Sara shared a hug while Greg and Grissom did their greeting with handshakes.

Once Nick and Sara pulled back, Nick and Greg swapped positions so Greg could greet Sara while Nick greeted Grissom, which he said with a smirk to the older man. "And the glow doesn't stop at Sara, I see it in you too."

Grissom smiled with pride. "You aren't wrong, Nicky." He looked at his wife and replied with love. "I couldn't be happier to be in this position."

As Sara smiled at her husband, Greg speaks this time after clearing his throat. "And speaking of the little one, where is he?"

They started their walk towards the baggage claim while Sara replied. "He's actually with Carly, we thought since she wanted to talk to you guys we would go there together to pick him up."

The guys nodded before Nick asked. "Yeah, when we talked on the phone a few weeks ago, it sounded like she wanted to tell me something, but then decided to wait once I told her that Greg and I would be here, so do you know what she wants to talk about?"

Sara and Grissom look at one another before Sara spoke again. "We have a very good idea what it is, and I can see why she decided to wait after she found out you guys would be here. It's not really something you tell somebody over the phone anyways."

Nick immediately stopped his feet with a gasp as he asked in concern. "She's ok, right? She's not sick, is she?"

While Greg didn't look as freaked out as Nick did, there was still concern in his eyes as they looked at Sara, and she shook her head with a reassuring smile. "No, it isn't that, I promise."

Nick took a breath after seeing the truth in Sara's eyes before he commented. "But you're not going to tell us what it is, are you?"

Sara shook her head before Grissom spoke as they continued to walk again. "Sorry Nicky, but this should come from her."

Nick nodded in understanding. "Yeah, I figured you would say that, just as long as she's ok."

Grissom replied again. "And you have our word that she is, better than I've ever seen really."

After one more nod they continued the way towards the baggage claim with other small talk.

* * *

Later that evening

Not long after Carly told the guys her story, which they were shocked, and like with Sara and Grissom, saw that things were starting to make sense about her when she was in Vegas, the Grissom family and the guys went to the Grissom house so they could get ready for the evening, where they were planning on having a Christmas Eve party, which it included their friends/family.

When it was that time for guests to arrive, the Browns got there first, who had moved out of the Grissom home a few weeks ago, where they were happily greeted by Nick and Greg, then came the full Hughes clan, that included Brett and BJ. So the guys got to not only formally meet Courtney, but Carly's siblings, plus her nephews and niece. Not to mention, Brett.

Once the introductions/greetings were concluded, and they were standing around in small groups talking to one another, Nick excused himself from his group a few minutes later before walking out on the deck. Both Carly and Sara noticed and they were each going to leave their respective group to go talk to him, but Sara stopped herself when she noticed Carly was a little more quicker than her.

After Carly walked out on the deck, she asked. "Hey, you ok?"

Nick cleared his throat and nodded as he looked out in the horizon. "Yeah, I guess hearing..."

Carly cuts him off as she stopped next to him. "Hearing me drop a bombshell after another took a lot out of you, huh?" He looked over at her and was going to speak, but she did softly as she looked out in the yard. "Of all the people who I was the most afraid of telling 'my story' to or finding it out before I got a chance to, outside of Sara, was you." As they turned their heads to look at one another, she whispered. "And we both know why."

He nodded as their minds take them back to six years ago, when a moment could have changed everything for the both of them.

_Flashback_

_May, 2007_

_After the team, plus Catherine and Warrick, left Sara's hospital room, they hung out for a couple of hours before they all went their separate ways. Well, except Nick and Carly, who had ridden together and he was taking her back to her apartment._

_Once he walked her to her door, Carly smiled as she pulled her keys out of her pocket. "Thanks for the ride."_

_Nick smiled in return with a nod. "It was no problem."_

_The next moment they were staring into each other's eyes before Carly cleared her throat and turned her attention towards the door. "I should get inside, I'll see you later at shift."_

_Nick cleared his throat this time with a nod. "Uh, yeah." But then as she opened the door, he placed his hand on her arm and whispered. "Carly?"_

_She turned her head and asked softly. "Yeah."_

_"What happened to Sara can really put things into perspective, you know." Carly nodded as he continued. "It makes you take a pause and think about things. It can, in some cases, inspire someone to do something they've been putting off for awhile now."_

_Carly swallowed with her heart racing. "Like what?"_

_He slowly moved his hand to cup her cheek and whisper. "Like this." He then took a step closer to her and slowly moved his head towards her, and for a second or two, Carly wanted to let it happen, to go against what she knew what she had to do, just to see what it felt like to be with someone she already deeply cared for, rather than just going along with the motions as she's done with her previous relationships since leaving Los Angeles._

_But when he was a breath away, her heart wouldn't let her go through with it, because like she thought, she cared too much for him to risk losing a friendship she held dear, almost more than the friendship she had with Sara, so she lowered her head and whispered. "I can't Nick."_

_He stopped his actions before he pulled back and gasped. "Carly, I'm sorry, if I tried to for..."_

_She cuts him off with a shake of the head. "No, it's ok." She then took a breath and cupped his cheek as she continued. "Because believe me, if this happened in a different time, I would have been all for it."_

_For a moment Nick gets a smile on his face and asked. "Really?"_

_Carly's eyes were bright with a nod. "Oh yes, nothing would have stopped you, us, from having that moment."_

_Now he got back to reality after her words, so he asked with curiosity, and maybe a slight jealousy. "What's stopping you now? Are you seeing someone else, is that why you've been going to Seattle on your days off?"_

_Carly shook her head. "Believe me, my reasons on going to Seattle every chance I get has nothing to do with a man, and I'm not seeing anyone right now, period."_

_Nick could see the honesty, so he nodded, but he replied softy, sensing something. "But there is someone."_

_Carly was filled with so much emotion, and she tired to push it down the best she could as she removed her hand and looked down while whispering. "I..uh..."_

_Nick cuts her off as he lifted her chin up and cupped her cheek, giving her an intense, and dear she say, loving look as he asked fiercely. "Then why isn't he with you now?"_

_She took a breath and said. "It's complicated, something I can't get into."_

_Respecting her decision on not wanting to talk about that part, he didn't ask anymore questions about that, so he nodded before commenting, giving it one more shot. "It wouldn't be complicated with me."_

_She sniffled with a nod. "And I know that, and I really believe this will start out amazing. But knowing how it will eventually end, risk hurting you more and wrecking our friendship is too big of a price to pay. I just won't do it, it's a line I can't cross with you, I'm sorry."_

_"But Carly you don't know that it will..."_

_She cuts him off softly as she placed her hand on top of his. "Please Nick, don't make this harder than it already is."_

_He could really see she was torn, and he didn't want to hurt her, so he nodded as he brings her closer to him and wraps his arms around her for a hug as he whispered. "He better know how lucky he is, because if I was the man that Carly Hughes was madly in love with, no questions asked, I know I would be."_

_A few tears went down her cheek as she held on to him. "Just so you know, I would be too." A moment later. "I hope this doesn't ruin..."_

_He cuts her off while shaking his head. "It won't, I won't let it because I value our friendship too, and if being your friend is all I'll get, I'll cherish it even more."_

_As they continued to hold one another, a part of them couldn't help but think what could have been._

_End of Flashback_

As they came back to the present, Nick placed his hand on top of hers and spoke softly. "You would have nothing to be afraid of, I would have understood back then, and now I understand it all. I've also never seen you happier."

She placed her other hand on top of his as she whispered. "That means so much to me, thank you for saying that, Nick. I just want you to be happy too."

He nodded then he started to smile. "And I honestly am. I started seeing someone."

Carly smiled as she squeezed his hand. "Really?"

"Yeah, it's in the early stages, but I really like where it's going."

"Then I'm really happy for you, you deserve it."

They removed each other's hands before getting into a hug while she whispered. "And she better treat you right or I might have to have a word or two with her, and when I say words, I mean something a little more forceful."

He chuckled as he held her. "Nice, my very own protector."

She chuckled in return. "You got that right, always."

They took one more moment being in one another's embrace, and as they slowly pulled back, she spoke again. "If I never said it before, Thank you."

"For what?"

"For being there for me, for being the best friend I could have asked for, especially after Sara left, even though I know at times it was hard to be."

"I'll admit at times it was, but I don't regret a single moment I've spent with you."

She smiled as she replied. "Me neither." After another moment, she cleared her throat and said. "I better go back inside."

He nodded before she nodded in return and turned around, and right before she got to the door, Nick spoke again. "Carly?"

She turned around at the sound of his voice. "Yeah?"

He smiled a little wider as he continued. "You have a beautiful daughter."

Carly smiled with her eyes sparkling. "Thank you."

"I uh, I just kind of wished I got to know her when she was younger."

With a little emotion she replied softly. "She would have adored you."

"You think?"

"Yes I do, and could you really blame her?"

They chuckled as Nick shook his head with a smirk. "I guess you have a point there."

She chuckled one more time, and after one more head nod from her, she turned and this time walked back inside as he took a breath while turning his head to look at the horizon so he could give himself a few more minutes alone, and when those minutes passed, he was starting to turn around when Sara spoke with a smile. "So, you and Carly, huh?" She then shook her head as she continued. "No offense, but I didn't see that one coming."

Nick shook his head with smile before replying. "And you would be right, because it never went anywhere."

Sara stopped her feet and looked at her friend before she nodded while replying with sympathy. "But not because you didn't want it to."

Nick sighed. "Sara..."

Sara cuts him off. "I get it Nick, as CSI's we work long hours together, sometimes we are put into life or death situations, and because of that, we can form these tights bonds, which at times can run deeper than anybody could have expected."

Nick chuckled humorlessly as he nodded. "Tell me about it." Then he let something slip he never thought he would ever reveal. "But you would think I wouldn't have let it get to that after what happened the first time around."

Sara gasped a second later and asked. "Wait! What do you mean by the 'first time around'?"

"I mean." He shook his head and continued. "Nothing, don't worry about it. Shouldn't we be getting back to the party?"

He started to walk past her, but she grabbed a hold of his arm and replied. "Not before you explain to me what you meant by that. Who was it the first time?" Then she said quickly. "And please don't say it was me. I mean, not that I wouldn't be flattered, but..."

Nick cuts her off. "Relax Sara, it wasn't you."

"Oh, then who..." A second later, Sara gasped again and looked at her friend with wide eyes. "Catherine?" A shift in his eyes just told her she was correct, so she took a breath before releasing his arm and walking over to a chair. "I think I need to sit down."

Nick followed her and asked in concern. "You ok?"

Sara chuckled with a nod before smirking. "Yeah, but I think I reached my surprise quota for the year when it comes to you guys, thankfully the year is almost over." He chuckled softly before she took a breath and looked up at him. "Catherine, seriously?"

"Once I knew Warrick was into her, I worked really hard to let whatever I felt for her go because I never would have hurt him like that."

Sara smiled as she took his hand. "You are a wonderful man, an even better friend." She then sighed. "I'm just sorry that..."

Nick cuts her off with a reassuring smile. "Hey, don't look at me like it's been gloomy for me all these years. I've had my share of good times, and besides, I'm currently dating someone."

Sara gets excited for him. "Really?"

He nodded with a little more brighter smile. "Really, it's still in the early stages, but I like where we are heading."

Sara smiled a little wider. "That's great, I'm happy for you."

"Thank you." He helps her stand back up before he said. "Now about that party, shall we?"

They started to walk towards the door when Nick felt Sara hit him on the shoulder and he look at her with surprise. "What was that for?"

She smirked with her as they stopped their feet. "And how come it was never me? Should I be offended here?"

He chuckled as he shook his head before replying with a genuine smile. "Are you kidding me? With Catherine and Carly, I thought there was a chance, a small one sure, but at least I felt there was one there. But with you, I felt pretty quickly that you were already taken, even though it wasn't exactly 'official' until years later."

Sara smiled shyly as she asked. "Pretty obvious, huh?"

"Well, you did drop everything in your life in San Francisco, where I heard you were moving up the ranks faster than anybody in the history of that lab, to move to Vegas, and your career pretty much stalled after that, so I knew it couldn't have been because of the work."

Sara smiled and shook her head. "And I don't regret it, not for a second, because it led me to where I am today. I became a happily married woman with a little boy, and another little one on the way. My life is better than I could have ever hoped or imagined it would have become."

Nick then took her hand and replied with joy for one of his best friends. "And I'm happy for you."

"Thanks, Nicky, and thank you for being here."

He brings her in his arms and they share a hug while he replied. "I'm glad I could make it, and you're welcome."

As they were pulling back, Sara spoke again. "Believe me, he's a good man, and loves her very much."

Knowing who she was talking about, Nick said. "I didn't say any..."

Sara cuts him off with a friendly smile. "I know you couldn't have moved on fully without knowing that she'll be ok, and I really believe she will be."

Nick gives her another smile and nod before they headed back inside the house to join the guests again.

* * *

About 25 minutes later Grissom got everybody's attention, so Elizabeth and Rick were being held by their respective father's, while William was being held by his mother so Grissom could speak and sign for his mother since she was there as well.

"First off it's nice to see everybody here, so thank you for joining us tonight." They all nodded with smiles as Grissom continued after clearing his throat. "And while I know you are all here to celebrate the holidays together, there is something special that Sara and I want to reveal that you all have been waiting for too. But instead of just blurting out what we are having, we thought we would do something a little different, which is where this box comes in." He points towards the coffee table, which was to the their side, and there was a big box sitting on top of it. "There will be one of two colors of balloons, pink or blue." He then looks over at his son with a smile and asked. "Can you tell them what the colors represent, buddy?"

They had practiced this all week, so William was ready and nodded with a smile, then once he knew he was secure in his mom's arms, he signed and spoke. "Pink for a sister, and blue for a brother."

They all said 'aww' before Sara asked with a smile. "And what are you hoping for?"

He then looked down shyly. "Sister."

They awed again as Grissom signed that to his mother, and she smiled warmly before Grissom said and signed one more thing. "And because we wanted to be surprised right along with you, we don't know what we are having either, so outside of our doctor, there is only other person who knows that put this together, and he or she is in this room now." Everybody looked at everybody else wondering who it could be, making Sara and Grissom chuckle before he held out his arms for his son. "Alright buddy, come help your dad out."

He nodded with a smile as he held out his arms for his dad. "Ok daddy."

Grissom took his son from his wife, walked them the short distance to the box, bent down and started to unwrap the box, and after it was, Grissom pulled his pocket knife out and cut the tape, but before he opened the box, he asked. "Honey, you want to come help?"

Sara smiled as she walked towards her husband and son. "Sure."

She stopped a moment later, leaned forward, places her hand on the box before father and son did it too, then Grissom cleared his throat and said. "Ok, on the count of three we open it, ok?"

After the shared nods, the three Grissoms started a count down. "1...2...3..." The box opened on that three count and balloons came out of the box, making everybody cheer, while Betty, Sara and Grissom had tears in her their eyes as Grissom asked his son with emotion. "So, what is it buddy?"

William smiled with joy. "Pink, a sister, daddy!"

Grissom nodded as he brought his son in his arms. "You got that right, little man. I love you."

"Love you too."

After another moment, father and son released one another, and after the individual congratulations, Grissom made sure someone would have an eye on William before he took his wife's hand walked them towards the kitchen, and the moment they were in the room, he brings her in his arms and they both lightly sobbed in joy.

When they finally pulled back, they cupped each other's cheeks so they could wipe their tears off, and he said with a smile. "We are having a little girl!"

Sara nodded with another sob. "I know, and I couldn't be happier. Although, to be fair I would have been happy either way."

"I know, me too." He then sighed as he looked into his wife's eyes, imagining their little girl looking just like her mother. "But a little girl. I just know she's going to look just as beautiful as her mother." Sara shyly smiled as she looked down, and he chuckled as he lifted her chin back up before he continued with love in his eyes. "It's true, my beautiful wife."

She then sighed in content as she whispered. "And there will be parts of my amazing husband in her too."

They kissed softly a few times before he kneeled down, wincing a little as his knees popped, then placed his hand on her three month stomach. "Hi princess. I'm your daddy, and I'm looking forward to meeting you more than ever before, but we'll wait for as long as we have to so you can grow big and strong. Love you and Marry Christmas."

After a kiss on her stomach he looked up at his wife and whispered. "Marry Christmas and I love you too."

Sara smiled as she cupped her husband's cheek and whispered. "This is one of the best Christmases of my life, and I love you. Thank you for giving me this wonderful life, I'm forever grateful."

"Me too, and I couldn't do it without you."

He brings her closer to him so he could lay his head against her stomach, as she ran her fingers through his hair while they shared this wonderful moment together for a few more minutes.

* * *

AN: Hope you liked it. Thanks for reading and please review. More to come soon, hope you all had a good week, and have a good weekend.


	18. Their Heroes

AN: Thanks for the reviews, and support, here is the next chapter. Warning: Implied adult behavior

* * *

Chapter 18: Their Heroes

Feb. 22, 2014

For the moment Brett was sitting alone in a private area in a very expensive restaurant waiting for his 'party' to show up, which included the Grissom family, the Brown family, Carly's brother and niece, BJ, Carly, and the birthday girl, Courtney. In fact that was one of the reasons why everybody would be here, to celebrate her special day. But there was another special reason why he asked everybody to show up, and the only person who knew what it was, was the birthday girl.

Brett sighed as he grabbed a hold of his glass of water, and after taking a sip, he sets it down as he heard the first guest that arrived, his 19 year old son, BJ, who was wearing a suit and tie. "Dad."

The older man smiled as he stood up from his chair and they shared a hug, then as they pulled back, BJ spoke after clearing his throat. "I saw mom earlier today."

The tension in Brett was coming through him, but he stopped it the best he could as he asked casually. "And how is she doing?"

Even though Brett can no longer see her as the woman he fell in love with all those yeas ago, she was still the mother of his sons, so caring about her wellbeing was only because of them.

BJ gave him a little smile. "Feeling better."

His mother hadn't been feeling very well all week, so BJ thought he would check up on her, since he was living in the dorms now.

"I'm glad to hear that."

BJ nodded in return before he started to say softly. "Dad..."

But Brett cuts him off while shaking his head. "If this conversation is continuing to be about your mom, I don't want to hear it. I already said I'm glad she's feeling better, but let's leave it at that, ok?"

Brett was turning around to go sit in his chair while BJ asked with curiosity. "Did something happen between you two that I'm not aware of? What did she do to make you so mad?" Then he got a little sadder as he finished softly. "Is it ok for me to still love her?"

Brett stopped in his tracks before he turned around and walked towards his son again, who had his head bent down, and he placed his hand on his shoulder and replied softly. "Yes. Despite everything that's happened, she's still your mother and I would never want you, or your brother, to stop loving her."

BJ lifted his head to look at his father. "What else happened, dad?"

When Brett told Carly what had happened that 'night', and they had a confrontation with his ex, they agreed that they wouldn't say anything to the boys, not wanting them to see her in a different light.

Brett shook his head. "Nothing you need worry about, just always remember I love you and your brother no matter what. You two are gifts I'll always cherish."

Looking at his father with curiosity again, and maybe a little concern now, he asked. "Dad are you ok? you're not sick, are..." He stopped and gasped before continuing. "You didn't invite everybody to be here because you're about to tell them that..."

Brett chuckled while shaking his head again. "No son, it isn't that." He took a breath before moving his hand to his son's cheek as he finished. "Can't a father just tell his son how much he loves him without telling him bad news afterwards?"

BJ, still a little cautious, slowly smiled with a nod. "Yeah, I guess so. And don't tell anybody, but I love you too, dad."

They chuckled before they get into another hug, and as they were pulling back, they hear Courtney's voice. "Is there room for me?"

BJ turned around at the sound of his sister's voice while Brett sighed in content seeing his daughter standing there in a beautiful dress with her hair in an updo, then he smiled as he walked up to her and cupped her cheek. "There is always room for you, sweetheart."

Courtney smiled as she shared a hug with her father, and while in the embrace, he whispered. "I've always loved you too, from the moment I knew you existed. Happy Birthday, sweetheart."

Courtney smiled a little wider. "Thank you, dad. I love you too."

After they pulled back, he smiled at his daughter before looking at his oldest son, then he cupped both of their cheeks and replied with love in his eyes and tone. "You kids, or should I say, young adults now, are the best things that ever came into my life, and there is nothing I wouldn't do for any of you."

The 'kids' smiled a little wider as they heard Carly's voice, filled with emotion. "I would second that."

Their attention turned towards Carly, who was also in a dress with her hair in a an updo, and Brett removed his hand from their cheeks, swallowed and started to walk up to her with love in his eyes. "Hi."

Carly smiled with love in her eyes. "Hi."

He stopped in front of her and cupped her cheek. "You look beautiful."

"Thank you, you don't look bad yourself."

Their moment was interrupted a second later when the rest of the group started to show up with their kids.

Once the greeting with handshakes and hugs were exchanged, they all sat down at the table, then after they ordered their drinks and their meals, they started chattering in little groups until Brett stood up while clearing his throat. "Can I have everybody's attention, please?"

The group started to finish up their conversations before their attention went to Brett, then after a moment, he smiled as he continued to speak. "First off all I'm glad to see you all here tonight to celebrate Courtney's 19th birthday, it means a lot to me, so I'm sure it means a lot to her too."

Courtney spoke, agreeing with her father's words. "Dad's right, it is, so thank you."

They all nodded with smiles before Brett spoke again. "Not only is tonight a special night for my daughter, but there is somebody else's night I wanted to make a little more special, which I have been given permission from the birthday girl herself, so no roasting me, ok?" Everybody chuckled while Brett's attention turned to the right of him and smiled at Carly while taking her hand. "Carly, when I first met you I honestly never thought that this would happen, us ending up together." He then turned to his left to look at his daughter with tears in his eyes as he continued with emotion. "Having this amazing, beautiful, smart daughter." Courtney smiled with tears in her eyes as Brett looked at Carly again, who also had tears in her eyes. "But it did, and while things took longer than I would have liked, somehow, someway, and probably even some miracle involved, I still get to have this moment."

Carly started to speak with a few tears going down her cheek. "Brett..."

But he cuts her off. "Carly I love you, and admittedly probably longer than I should have or was acceptable, but it's the truth and I can't deny it. Now I know our start to this new chapter of our life together didn't start out smooth, and while I'm sure it won't be smooth sailing from here on out, I can't imagine going through all times, smooth and rough, with anybody else, so with that said, and what has felt like a lifetime of me waiting to ask." He removed his hand from hers, placed his hand in his pants pocket, got down on one knee, making all the women gasp, before he asked with tears in his eyes. "Carly, will you do me the greatest honor of becoming my wife?"

Carly placed her hands up to her mouth with a nod, then she removed her hand a second later and said. "Yes! Of course I will."

Brett slid the moderate size, diamond ring on her finger before they shared a small kiss and hug while the group clapped as Courtney and BJ shared a smile, happy for their parents.

When the couple pulled back, they shared hugs with everybody else.

* * *

Once dinner was complete, and after about 30 more minutes, the guests started to leave, which the Grissom family was the last ones, wanting to celebrate with them a little longer. But when they realized it was getting closer to putting their son down to sleep, they said goodnight to the family and headed home, and once they were there, they want upstairs, and Sara headed for the bedroom to change while Grissom was carrying their son into his bedroom.

After Grissom placed William on his Chicago Cubs themed bedspread, Grissom asked with a smile. "Ok buddy, which Pajamas do you want to wear tonight?"

William smiled. "Spiderman!"

Grissom chuckled with a nod as he went to the drawer that had William's Pajamas. "I should have known, he's your favorite superhero, huh?"

The little boy shook his head. "Only on TV and movies, I have a secret real life superhero."

When Grissom had the clothes in his hands, he walked towards the bed and asked with a raised eyebrow. "Oh really, and who is that? Or is it too top secret to share."

William really thought about it for a few seconds before he waived his hand for his father to come closer so he could whisper it. "Mommy, she gets the bad guys."

Grissom smiled warmly as he nodded before he spoke as he lifted the hem of his son's t-shirt up so he could take it off. "That she does, and that's a good choice, she would be happy to hear that."

William looked shocked at the notion. "No! You can't tell her, it's a secret."

Grissom chuckled with another nod as he helped his son put his Pajama shirt on. "That it is, and I promise I won't."

"Thank you, daddy."

"You're welcome."

Once William was in his Pajamas, he asked his father something else. "Daddy?"

"Yeah, bud?"

"When can I have a spider? Uncles Nick and Greg said you had one before."

Grissom chuckled again. "Yes I did, and the answer to that is when you get older so you can take better care of it yourself, because you know mommy won't go near it."

William tilted his head a little and asked. "Why?"

Grissom looked at the door before he leaned in to whisper. "She doesn't do will with spiders."

William shook his head in shock, not believing it. "No way, mommy not afraid of anyfing, she's a superhero, remember?"

Grissom smiled warmly at his son again and held out his arms, so William stood up on his bed so Grissom could pick him up, and once he did, he replied. "I'll tell you one more secret, even superhero's have a weak spot."

William looked shocked again. "Really?"

He nodded as he started to walk them out of the room and head for the bathroom so he could brush his teeth. "Yep."

Before they reached the bathroom, William asked again. "And that's mommy's?"

But before Grissom could reply, Sara, who had just stepped out in the hall, wearing sweatpants and a large t-shirt, asked. "What's mommy's?"

William shook his head. "Nothin, right daddy?"

Grissom and Sara held eye contact, which she was giving him that challenging look, and he took a moment before he smiled with nod as he turned his attention to his son. "Right, son. Now let's get your teeth brushed." Grissom looked at his wife one more time, who was now pursing her lips, before he walked into the bathroom, while she shook her head with a smile and headed towards her son's bedroom.

When Grissom and William stepped in the doorway to the little boy's room a few moments later, Sara, who was standing in front of the bookshelf, asked. "What story do you want tonight?"

Since the little boy couldn't decide, he said. "Surprise me, mommy."

Sara smiled as she looked over at her son. "Surprise you?"

William nodded with a smile. "Yep."

Sara nodded in return while Grissom was walking past her, then after she grabbed a book, she stepped back before she gasped a little and placed her free hand on her stomach. "Oh."

Grissom stopped his feet immediately and turned his attention to her as he asked in concern. "Honey?"

Feeling the tense feeling he was getting from his father, William also spoke in concern. "Mommy?"

But Sara turned to them with a smile and said. "It's ok." When they, particularly Grissom, didn't look convinced, Sara walked up to her husband and took one of his hands and placed it on her stomach. "Here, feel."

Seconds later, Grissom chuckled with his eyes beaming. "She's kicking."

Sara nodded with her eyes beaming. "That she is."

William's eyes went wide, seeing as it was the first time his sister was doing that, as he asked. "Wow, can I feel?"

They chuckled with a nod as Grissom walked them to the chair while Sara followed. "Sure son."

Grissom sits down with his son on his lap and Sara moves close enough before taking her son's hand and placing it in the spot where the kicks were being felt, and he chuckled with excitement, making the parents smile, then after a moment, William asked. "She getting big like me?"

William removed his hand, then Sara spoke as Grissom stood back up so he could take his son to his bed. "She's getting bigger yes, but not exactly like you yet. You remember when you saw your baby pictures?"

Grissom tucked in his son, while he nodded with a smile, his blue eyes beaming. "Yeah, I was tiny."

Sara smiled as she replied. "We'll, she'll be like that at first, then she'll grow even more, like you are now."

William chuckled as he replied, really excited about this new information. "Wow, that cool."

The parents once again chuckled with nods as Sara walked towards the left side of the bed. "Yes it is. Now how about that story?"

William nodded as he laid down, but before Grissom stood up, he spoke with emotion as he placed his hand on his son's cheek. "And William, your mother and I want you to know something. Remember no matter what, whoever comes into our family, our love for you is forever and always, that will never change, ok?"

William started to have tears in his eyes, feeling his father's emotions as he whispered. "I love you too daddy, mommy."

After Sara sat on her son's left side, she took his hand and kissed it softly. "And that's always nice to hear."

Grissom moved so he could kiss his son's forehead before he moved so he was sitting at his son's other side, then after a moment so they could gather themselves, Sara opened the book, took a breath and started reading until their little one had finally fallen asleep, which took a little longer than usual, but they enjoyed the time together.

* * *

After closing the book and setting it down on the night stand, they each kissed William's head, Sara made sure the blankets were on him good, and that he had his favorite stuffed animal before walking towards the door, shutting out the light and closing the door to a crack, then walking towards the master bedroom, which they had barely reached the door before Sara asked with a smile. "Ok, spill 'what's mommy's?'"

Grissom chuckled as he started walking towards the dresser as Sara closed the door. "I'm sorry honey, but in the words of our son, nothin, honey."

Sara smiled as she took a hold of her husband's arm and turned him around before moving a little closer to him as she whispered. "You know I have ways of making you talk."

Grissom swallowed as he whispered softly. "No doubts there." Then he smirked as he finished, not telling her outright, but giving her a hint. "But I know that if you knew I was sworn to secrecy from our son, you wouldn't be using your superpowers for evil."

He removed his arm from her hand and continued his way to the dresser as she thought about what he said, then she smiled as she turned to look at him. "Superpowers, huh?" She then smirked. "So what, am I a superhero or something?"

Grissom closed the dresser and turned to look at her and replied with another smirk. "I can neither confirm nor deny that statement." Before heading towards the bathroom as she smiled while walking towards the end of the bed, then sat down and placed her hand on her stomach, running her thumb around in soothing circles.

When Grissom returned to the master bedroom, he walked towards his wife to see her hand on her stomach and he asked in concern. "Is she ok?"

Sara nodded with a smile. "Yeah, just a little restless tonight."

He sits down next to her and asked. "May I?"

Sara chuckled as she took his hand. "You know you never have to ask, we've already been through this."

"I know, but I still feel better about it."

Sara just nodded as she placed his hand on her stomach, and after a few moments of silence, Sara spoke as she looked at her husband. "You know maybe we should tell our son his father is the one that made me into the superhero I am today."

Grissom smiled shyly with a small shake of his head. "You already had a well established career before you got to me."

She ran her hand up and down his arm as she replied softly. "I still learned a lot from you, and I firmly believe that I am where I am in my career today because of you, which not only because of what I have learned, but your faith in me helped me a lot too."

He then smirked. "So what are you trying to say, I am your superhero?"

She smiled with love in her eyes as she moved her hand up his arm until she could cup his cheek. "Most definitely."

As they moved closer, he whispered. "I'm not perfect honey."

She stopped midway as she asked. "And you think I am?"

He nodded while he moves his hand up her arm before cupping her cheek as he replied. "And in the eyes of our son, you are too."

Sara started to have tears in her eyes as she whispered. "How did this happen? How did I end up here, in this life, with an amazing, beautiful son, an even more amazing husband, with a daughter on the way. This wasn't how my life was suppose to turn out."

He smiled with tears in his eyes as he wiped her tears off her cheek as he whispered. "But it did, and you deserve it all, you deserve everything your heart desires."

As they continued to lean towards one another, she whispered suggestively. "You know what I desire right now?"

Before he could reply, her lips was on his, kissing him with a passion he knew all to well and where it would lead, but before he let it get anywhere, he pulled back slowly and asked, running his thumb up and down her cheek. "You sure, honey?"

She smiled with a nod. "Yes." Then a moment later she cleared her throat and spoke softly as she looked down. "Unless you don't find me..."

He cuts her off with a passionate tone as he lifted her chin up. "Never think that. You are still very much desirable to me, always have been, always will be, no matter what. I'm just looking out for you and our baby, that's my concern right now."

She ran her thumb up and down his cheek as she whispered. "I'll be fine, and more importantly she'll be fine. I just want to be loved by my husband right now."

Seeing no doubt or second thoughts in her eyes, he smiled with love in his as he moved closer to her. "Gladly."

* * *

Some time later, Sara was now sitting up in bed with a sheet up to her chest as the sheet went up to Grissom's waist as he was laying on his side with his head on the palm of one of his hands while the other one was on her stomach, she finally spoke after taking a breath. "And why didn't we do this last time?"

He smiled as he ran his thumb up and down her stomach. "Because you were a little more cautious last time."

She smirked. "More like overly cautious, remember?" She then sighed as she ran her fingers through his hair. "All those months wasted."

He shook his head and looked at her with nothing but love. "Hey, it was our first child, you had a right to be apprehensive. Honestly, I was too, and I wouldn't trade those months for anything. Besides, I think we very much made up for it."

Sara's eyes were sparkling as she replied. "Me too, and I would agree."

They held eye contact for several minutes before he whispered. "I love you."

"I love you too."

They moved their eyes to her stomach a second later, then he cleared his throat and said. "I've been thinking, maybe it's time to get a pet, we've always said we wanted to get one someday."

When they first started living together, they did think about getting a dog, but ultimately they decided against it because they didn't feel it would get the right amount of attention it deserved with the way their working schedule was, but now that things and schedules were different, he felt they could make it happen. Plus, with William making a request about a pet, got him thinking it was time.

"You mean like a real pet, right? Not one of your cockroaches or spiders?"

She shuddered at the last thing she said, making him smile secretly, then he mocked glared at her as he replied. "Hey, I'll have you know those were excellent pets."

Sara smiled with sympathy as she ran her thumb up and down his cheek. "I'm sorry babe, I didn't mean to sound like I was offending you, I..."

He cuts her off with a smile and love in his eyes, knowing she didn't mean to hurt his feelings. "But for your sake, yes, I was thinking about a 'real' pet, as you called it."

Sara thought about it for a minute or two, then she nodded with a smile. "I could be on board if we find the right dog."

He nodded with another smile, knowing that's the animal he was thinking about too. "I agree."

As he moved his head towards her stomach, Sara asked. "Did William ask for a pet, is that why you are bringing it up now?"

He kissed her stomach, wished his unborn daughter a good night before looking at his wife and replying to her. "Maybe his request did have something to do with it."

Knowing her son like she did, she commented. "But it wasn't a dog, was it?" Grissom just gave her a known smile as he moved so he could lay down, making Sara shake her head with a chuckle. "Figures, it would be our son who would want a tarantula for his first pet."

He slipped his fingers through her eyes and looked up in her eyes. "Which maybe the dog will get his mind off the tarantula for a while."

She took a breath with a nod. "Let's hope." Then she squeezed his hand as she continued. "And thank you."

"Just trying to keep the peace."

She moved so she could lean towards him and kiss him, but before she did, she whispered. "See, I told you, my hero."

He started to smile, but it was cut off when her lips touched his, not that he was complaining though, and after sharing a couple of sweet kisses, they slowly pulled back and she spoke again. "Goodnight, babe, Love you."

"Goodnight, honey. Love you too."

After one more soft kiss, they get comfortable in bed, and not long after that, they fell asleep, satisfied and happy about everything going on in their lives, and the people around them.

* * *

AN: Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Thanks for reading and please review. More to come soon.


	19. Happy Birthday

AN: Thanks for the reviews and support, here is the next chapter.

* * *

Chapter 19: Happy Birthday

March 7, 2014

As Grissom, who was sleeping on his side, was waking up, he felt his wife's fingers running through his hair, and when he opened his eyes and moved them up, he smiled. "Good Morning."

Sara, who was sitting up, smiled in return. "Good Morning."

He stretched before he moved up so his back would be against the headboard as he asked. "How long have you been awake?"

"Not long, and I didn't wake you because I was watching you sleep."

He smiled shyly. "That couldn't have been much fun."

She smiled again with love in her eyes as she took his hand and slipped her fingers through it. "I'll tell you a little secret, watching you sleep is one of my favorite things I like to do."

He then smirked. "I get it, so you don't have to hear me going on about my insects, a random fact I had learned that day, or the next baseball event/stats."

She chuckled while shaking her head. "No, you know I love hearing you talk, no matter what it is." She sighed as she used her free hand to cup his clean shaven cheek. "I love everything you do, but when you're sleeping you look so peaceful, and have less worry lines on your face."

Although she will admit that since he retired from being a full time CSI, he didn't look as troubled as he did back then, so she got to see him be in a peaceful state even when he's awake, but while he's asleep there is more of it, and she loved it.

He smiled again, and was about to kiss her when they hear a knock on the door and an excited little boy's voice. "Mommy, daddy, can I come in?"

They chuckled as they looked at the clock on the wall, seeing he was up about an hour earlier than his usual time, making Grissom smirk. "Wonder why he's up earlier than usual?"

Sara chuckled again before speaking towards the door. "Sure honey, come in."

The door opened, and before they knew it, he was running to his father's side of the bed. "Guess what daddy?"

Grissom picked up his son and placed him on his lap as he asked with a raised eyebrow. "What buddy?"

With the little boy's blue eyes sparkling, he started proudly. "Today's my bifday!"

Grissom acted like he didn't know that. "Really? Didn't you already have one of those?"

He giggled with a nod. "Yeah, last year."

"I see, and this happens every year?"

The little boy nodded before replying. "Yep, that's what I'm told."

The parents chuckled before Grissom asked. "And how old are you today?"

William looked at his right hand and started counting his fingers. "1...2...3..." He paused for a second before counting one more finger. "Four." Then he lifted his hand up so his parents could see, and smiled as he repeated. "Four, daddy."

Grissom smiled while he shook his head. "No, that can't be possible, I think I need a recount."

William furrowed his eyebrows in concentration before counting again, coming up with the same answer. "It's right." Then looking at his mother for help. "Right, mommy?"

Sara, who was enjoying this interaction between father and son, smiled at her little man and cupped his cheek. "It is, honey. My little boy is four today, as impossible as that seems."

William then looked at his father and smirked. "See daddy, mommy said I was right, and she's always right."

The parents chuckled again before Grissom started tickling his son, making the little boy giggle while Grissom replied. "That she is."

When they finally calmed down, Grissom wrapped his arms around his son for a hug, kissed his temple and said softly. "Happy fourth birthday, little man. These last four years with you in it have been a blessing, you have made my life better, better than I could have imagined. I love you so much."

William may have not understood half the things his father had said, but the one thing he understood very well was the last thing, so he pulled back and said. "I love you too daddy." Father and son kissed before the little boy asked. "Can I have some animal pancakes today?"

He only gets animal shaped pancakes for special occasions, so with it being his birthday today, he was really looking forward to it.

Grissom nodded with a smile. "Sure, bud."

His blue eyes sparkled again. "Thank you, daddy."

"You're welcome."

William then moved from his father, crawled the short distance, kissed his mother's stomach and whispered. "Goodmorin' sissy." Then moved up so he could share a kiss with his mother. "Love you too mommy."

Sara smiled. "I love you too, baby."

After one more kiss, William moved towards the end the bed so he could get off, but before he did, Grissom asked. "You need help son?"

William shook his head, determined to do it on his own as he turned his body, got on his stomach, moved backwards while he grabbed a tight hold of the blankets and lowered himself down, while his parents were watching him like a hawk, until his feet touched the floor, then with a giant smile, he said. "See, I did it."

They nodded with smiles before William ran out of the room, and once he was, Grissom looked over at his wife, who had had tears in her eyes, so concerned he asked. "Honey?"

She sniffled as she shook her head with a smile. "Don't mind me, I'm fine, it's just that my little boy is four today, and you realize next year he starts school, then will come middle school, then high school, and oh god then coll..."

Grissom cuts her off in a calming voice as he cupped her cheek. "Woah there honey, it's not all going to happen at once. At times it might seem like it will, but we got plenty of years in-between before he reaches every one of those milestones."

Sara nodded with another sniffle. "I know you're right, I just had a moment."

He ran his thumb up and down her cheek as he continued in a soothing tone. "Completely understandable on a day like this."

After on more sniffle, she asked. "Yeah, so what do you suggest we do about it?"

"We take a breath, let it out slowly, and take it one moment at a time."

Once they did the breathing exercise, Grissom asked with a smile. "Now, are we ready to start the day?"

They hear an impatient 'daddy' coming from the hall, so Sara smirked. "Well, ready or not, someone already is."

Grissom then smirked as he lifted the blankets off of him. "I guess he has a right to be, it is his birthday after all."

Sara nodded with a smile, and after she finally got to share a kiss with her husband, he kissed her stomach, wishing his unborn daughter a good morning, then he, wearing sweatpants and a t-shirt, gets out of bed, and walks out of the room so he could take his son downstairs and start on breakfast, while Sara joined them down there about 10 minutes later.

* * *

After breakfast was completed, the dishes were dealt with, the family went upstairs to get dressed for the day, then once they were, while Sara was getting the party supplies from the pantry in the kitchen, Grissom and William walked out the front door, and when they reached their driveway from walking the few steps on the stone walkway, Grissom smiled across the street and whispered something into his son's ear, and William nodded with a smile in understanding.

A few seconds later, Grissom commanded softly. "Now."

With a bright smile, William shouted. "Hey Uncle Rick, guess what? it's my birfday!"

Catherine and Warrick, who now live across the street from the Grissom family, pulled back from their almost kiss before looking across the street, and they could swear they could see Grissom's smirk from there. They just smiled while shaking their heads, then Warrick nodded before replying loud enough so the little boy could hear. "I know little man, happy birthday."

William nodded with smile. "Thank you."

Not even a second later, Sara came out of the Grissom home while Cassandra and Rick walked out of the Brown home, so they did their long distance greeting, then one conversation led to another before Catherine smiled. "You know I have an idea, why don't you guys take the boys to the park, claim our spot, while Sara and I go the store and get any last minute items."

Before the grown-ups replied, Cassandra asked. "Can I go with you mom?"

Catherine nodded with a smile. "Sure."

She then looked at Sara, and the other woman nodded with a smile. "Ok."

Catherine smiled again in return. "Alright."

While Warrick was getting Rick's car-seat from his vehicle, Sara turned to her family, and William looked sad. "Mommy, it's my bifday, I don't want you to leave me."

Sara cupped her son's cheek as she asked. "You want a cake, right?"

William really thought about, but as much as he loved cake, chocolate at that, he loved his mom more, so he said. "I want you there."

Sara chuckled as she leaned toward him and whispered. "And I will be, I promise. I'm going to get your cake and be there as quickly as I can, ok?"

"You really promise?"

With sparkling eyes, Sara nodded. "Yes I really promise. Besides, once you start playing with Rick and Elizabeth you'll forget I'm not even there."

He shook his head, very insistent. "No, I won't."

They chuckled before sharing a kiss, then after sharing a kiss and love you with her husband, Sara made sure the coast was clear before she walked across the street to the Brown driveway and got in the vehicle while the guys were putting the boys in Grissom's vehicle so they could leave too.

* * *

As Catherine was turning to the right at the stop sign, Sara spoke with a smile. "Well, we've sure come along way, we are now sharing a street."

Catherine chuckled. "We certainly have." She then cleared her throat before asking. "You aren't upset about that, are you? I guess we never asked how you guys felt about it, but we knew we had to act fast once the house was put on the mar..."

Sara cuts her off with a smile. "Of course I'm not upset about it. We couldn't ask for better neighbors, plus our kids seem to love it."

Catherine chuckled again. "Yes they do, we couldn't ask for better neighbors either. I'm glad we are here, and I'm not only talking about being here, but where you and I..."

Sara cuts her off with a knowing look. "I know what you mean. Things may have not started on the right foot between us, but I couldn't be happier to be where we are too."

Before Catherine could speak again, Cassandra asked from the back seat with wide-eyes. "Mommy, you didn't like Aunt Sara at first?"

Catherine shook her head. "Aww sweetie, it wasn't that I didn't like her, things were just..."

Sara cuts her off as she turned in her seat to look back at Cassandra and spoke with a small smile. "When I first met your mom, and dad for that matter, things were pretty intense, we'll just leave it at that. But the important thing is we are friends now, and I'm glad I get to call you my goddaughter/niece and get to hear you call me 'Aunt Sara', it makes my day."

The little girl nodded with a smile. "I like it too."

Sara smiled in return before turning in her seat so she was looking forward again while Cassandra goes back to listening to her music, and when Sara and Catherine shared a quick look, Catherine mouthed. 'Thank you', Sara just nodded while turning her head to look out the window with a sigh of content and her hand on her stomach, running her thumb up and down in soothing motion.

Growing up she didn't really have many friends, or at least with the females, so with the friendship she was slowly building with Catherine, well a more stronger one than before, and the one she had with Carly were very special to her.

* * *

After the women were done with the store, they headed towards the park, where they were met, outside of their husbands/sons, by Courtney, BJ, Brett, Carly, and Elizabeth, then not long after that they were singing happy birthday, eating cake and William got to open his presents, which he was thankful for every gift.

As the kids resumed their play time, Sara was cleaning up the table when Carly walked up to her and cleared her throat. "Uh, Sara, can I talk to you for a minute?"

Sara stopped what she was doing and smiled at the older woman. "Sure, what is it?"

Carly smiled as she continued. "I talked to my daughter about this, and she is 100% on board with sharing the role." Before Sara could ask what that was, Carly finished. "I was wondering if you can be my co-maid of honor."

Sara looked a little shocked as she asked. "Me?" Carly nodded with a bigger smile, and Sara continued. "Not that I'm not honored that you asked me, but don't you have an older friend to ask, or even your sister."

"Robin understood my choices, and as for my 'older' friends..." She stopped for a second and sighed. "I guess you can tell who your real friends are when you stop using the parents money."

Sara looked at her with sympathy as she replied softly. "I'm sorry to hear that."

Carly waved it off with a small smile. "I got over that a long time ago. Besides, I believe I found a better friend than they ever were." There was pause before Carly finished. "You know I mean you, right?"

Sara chuckled with a nod. "Yes I got that, and I couldn't be prouder to be your friend." Then Sara took a breath and continued. "I was just thinking about this earlier, but I didn't have a lot of friends growing up, so your friendship, and even Catherine's, mean so much to me. I just thought you should know that." Carly nodded with a smile before Sara finished with a brighter smile. "I would love to stand up next to you, thank you for asking."

Carly smiled grew wider as they shared a hug. "And thank you for accepting."

When they pulled back a few seconds later, Carly spoke again. "Ok we better get this place cleaned up, some of us still have to go in the lab today."

Unfortunately, while working with one another was nice, comfortable and they really enjoyed it, sometimes it kind of sucked, because at times when there is a celebration, like today for instance, they knew there was a time limit on how long everybody can stick around, and since the family already had plans this evening, the morning was the only time they could celebrate.

Sara chuckled with a nod. "Yeah, sorry about that."

"It's your son's birthday, so you and Grissom have a good excuse to play hooky today."

Since it was their son's birthday, and being with him was their priority, their bosses were nice enough to allow them to have this day with him.

Once their spot was cleaned up, the others said goodbye, and William got to have another fifteen minutes on the play structure, they got into the vehicle and Grissom drove them home, but they were only there long enough to pack a bag before heading to Grissom's childhood home so the family can spend the evening and night with his mom.

* * *

AN: Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Next Chapter, William is getting a special gift. Also, this story is coming to a close in the next few chapters, but don't worry, if you were, the series is not ending just yet. :) Thanks again for the support/reading and please review.


	20. Birthday Surprise

AN: Thanks for the support, here is the next chapter.

* * *

Chapter 20: Birthday Surprise

When they got to Grissom's old neighborhood and turned down one of the streets, William, who had been looking out the window the last 10 minutes, frowned. "Daddy, Grandma's not down this street."

He's been coming around here enough times to remember where certain colors of houses were, which one's had a fence, which ones had a basketball hoop, and didn't.

Grissom smiled. "I know buddy, we aren't going to grandma's just yet."

"Where then?"

"It's a surprise."

William gasped as he asked with excitement. "A birfday surprise?"

The parents chuckled before Grissom nodded with a smile as he turned his vehicle in a driveway to a nice one story, two car garage, light blue house. "Yes, a birthday surprise."

William clapped is hands. "Yeah!"

The parents chuckled one more time before Grissom cleared his throat and said. "I'll make sure they are home first."

Sara nodded, and watched her husband get out of the vehicle, head towards the front door, pushing the specialized doorbell so someone who is deaf could know someone was at the front door, then a few seconds later, Sara sees the woman around Betty Grissom's age, with gray hair, sign to Grissom.

When they were done with the 'conversation', Grissom nodded with a smile before he headed towards the passenger side of the vehicle as the older woman closed the front door.

Sara and Grissom share a look through the opened window before he opened her door and helped her out, then he opened the back door, got his son out of his car seat, picked him up, and the three of them headed towards the backyard.

As the family got closer to the yard they hear little yelps and barks, making William gasp as he asked. "Puppies?"

Grissom looked at his son and asked. "What do you think, you want a puppy?"

William nodded with excitement as he smiled. "Yes please, can I daddy?"

They stopped as they reached the yard, seeing a medium sized pen where there were three, six month golden retriever puppies, and Grissom places his son down on the grass and said. "Go pick out one."

William nodded again with a smile as he ran towards the pen, where another little boy his age and his father was there, while Grissom took his wife's hand and headed towards the back deck, where the older woman and her 40 year old daughter was sitting.

The little above average build and height, blond haired, brown eyed, 40 year old woman smiled at Grissom the minute she saw him, and spoke while standing up when he was closer. "No way this could be Gilbert Grissom."

Grissom replied with a smirk. "I'm afraid so, no need to adjust your glasses, I'm as old as I appear."

The woman chuckled while shaking her head. "Older than the last time I saw you, sure, but old? No way, not in my eyes."

He chuckled as him and Sara stopped in front of her, then Grissom asked with a genuine smile on his face. "How are you Amy?"

With a bright smile, she replied. "I'm fantastic." She pointed towards the yard. "I have a wonderful son and an amazing, loving, husband, what more could I ask for?"

Sara answered that with a smile. "Then you're pretty much set, nothing is better than that."

Grissom turned his head to look at his wife, and for a moment they were in their own little world, then he cleared his throat, remembering they were not alone, and looked towards Amy again. "Amy this is..."

Amy cuts him off with a smile as she held out her hand to the other woman. "Your wife, I know, the famous Sara."

Sara chuckled with a raised eyebrow as she shook the other younger woman's hand. "The famous Sara?"

Amy chuckled with a nod. "As much as his mom 'talks' to my mom about you, I feel like I already know you." They chuckled as Amy looked at Grissom with another smile. "She is one proud momma."

Grissom shyly smiled as he does a short head nod. "I know."

Amy's mom and Grissom's mom have been friends for years, they even have a book club that included three other women.

After Grissom and Amy finally shared a hug, Sara greeted the older woman, Rose, before the group sat down with a glass of water, then about 10 minutes later, after a few conversations that included sign language so they could 'speak' to Rose, Amy cleared her throat and looked at Grissom. "So, how long has it been since you've seen or 'talked' to Julia?"

Hearing her name after so long sent an unexpected feeling inside Grissom, making him shift slightly in his chair, causing Sara to look at him curiously, and he cleared his throat before replying. "Years, why?"

She shrugged while picking up her glass of water. "Just curious, you know she lives in Vegas now, and has been for a few years."

Before any more words were said on the subject, they hear William shout. "Daddy, come here, please. I think I found the right one."

Grissom excused himself from the table before walking towards his son, letting out a deep breath.

As Sara watched her husband, Amy spoke. "I hope I didn't upset him. I forgot mentioning her name still might sting a little."

A part of Sara wanted to believe that there was nothing much to that comment since breaking up with a significant other, especially when you really did still care for them at the end of the relationship, can be a little hard. But the other part, the investigator part of her, felt there was something more to that, so she asked with curiosity. "What do you mean?"

Amy was about to open her mouth without much thought, then stopped herself, eyeing Sara like she was reading her, and admittedly making Sara feel like shifting in her seat, even though she didn't. Then Amy shook her head and smiled. "I'm sure you know how it is, when a relationship ends there could still be residual feelings for them."

Sara couldn't help but smirk in return. "Well, personally that's never happened to me, but I understand the concept."

Amy smirked in return. "A past full of sleazeballs?"

Sara chuckled with a nod. "I wouldn't say a full list, but that's an understatement."

Amy chuckled with a nod. "Been there too." Then she sighed as she looked over towards the pen to watch her husband with a smile. "But I was always 'told' you sometimes have to go through the bad ones to find a good one."

Sara smiled as she turned her head to look at her own husband. "I whole heartedly agree."

Amy looked away from her husband to look at Sara. "And you did, you got one of the good ones. Well, one of the best ones, in my opinion."

Sara smiled bright with her eyes sparkling. "You don't have to convince me on that."

As Amy smiled again, seeing why she's 'heard' only great things about her, they hear William's voice. "Mommy, I found the right one."

Sara turned her head and saw Grissom holding the leash that was attached to their new puppy, and Sara smiled as she got up from her chair, walked over towards her boys, pet the puppy a few times as he got in a few licks on her wrist, making her smile before she looked down at her son. "I think you did a good job."

William smiled shyly before Grissom cleared his throat and said. "Now what do you say to them?"

Knowing the older woman was deaf like his grandma, William signed with a bright smile. _'Thank you.'_

When Grissom 'told' his mom that they were really thinking about adding a dog to the family, Betty took it like a mission, without telling him in the beginning, and 'asked' around until Rose 'told' her, her daughter had three puppies she needed to find a good home for, so Betty set it all up because she would do anything for her family, especially her grandson.

Both Rose and Amy signed in return. _'You're welcome' _Before Rose told Sara that she had some items for the puppy, like food to last them a day or two and a couple of chew toys, so her and William followed the older woman inside the house, and when Amy and Grissom were alone, she took a breath and said. "Listen, I'm sorry if bringing her up..."

Grissom cuts her off with a smile as he pets the dog. "I'm ok, I guess just hearing her name after so long kind of threw me. But what we had was in the past, and that's where it should stay."

Amy held up her hands in surrender and nodded. "I get it." After Grissom does a short nod, she spoke again with a smile. "And by the way, congratulations, you have a beautiful family. I can see why your mom is so proud."

Grissom smiled with his eyes brighter, brighter than she's ever seen, even more than the few times she had seen him with Julia, as he replied. "Thank you, and so do you. I'm happy for you."

"And thank you as well."

He nodded one more time as Sara, who was carrying the bag full of dog items, and William walked back outside, and after the goodbyes were done, the Grissom family headed towards the front so they could get in the vehicle and head over to the next block, where Betty Grissom lives.

After getting in the vehicle, Grissom started it, and as he was pulling out of the driveway, Sara  
looked over at him with a smirk. "So, what's the story between you and Amy? I haven't head that one yet."

Grissom chuckled. "There isn't much of a story, like we've established, her mom is friends with my mom, so she was over at the house a lot growing up and I would see her almost every time I came home for a visit, and outside of a couple of summers that I stayed here longer than a week or weekend, our time together was fleeting."

"Yeah but enough to, dare I say it, get a crush on you."

"Yes there was that too."

Sara couldn't help but smirk. "Not that I blame her though."

Grissom shyly smiled at her words before he continued after clearing his throat. "But nothing went beyond that. As she got older we only shared a couple of emails, and the last time I saw her face to face was the summer she enrolled at Stanford University."

"Wow, impressive." Grissom nodded with a smile before Sara asked. "And how does she know Julia?"

"Again, it goes back our mothers, and with Julia being slightly younger than me, she actually spent more time with Amy than I ever did, even 'babysitting' her when her mother needed it. I guess they've kept in contact as they got older."

Sara nodded in understanding before she asked quietly as he turned down the correct street. "And your story with her?"

"You know the story between Julia and I, we were friends until we tried a relationship that only lasted a summer before she moved to New York after she graduated from college. We agreed that, even though we cared for one another, continuing our relationship like it was heading, was not going to work in the long run, so we broke up."

Once again Sara nodded, knowing that part, but before she could speak again, William spoke. "Daddy?"

"Yes, bud?"

"I have to go to the bathroom."

"Ok, we are just about there, try and think about something else."

"Alright, I'll try."

Grissom wasted no time pulling in the driveway, and once the vehicle stopped, he opened the door quickly, he got his son from his car seat and rushed them inside in the house, while Sara heard the  
puppy whining from the very back, wanting to get out too, so she smiled slightly as she got out so she could do just that.

* * *

A few hours later, once everybody was settled, they had dinner and dessert, then after their treat, Grissom took the puppy and William on a walk while Sara stayed behind to help her mother in-law with the dishes.

Seconds after they finished taking care of the last dish, Betty got Sara's attention before she signed with a smile. _'Thank you.'_

Sara smiled in return and waved it off before signing in return. _'It was no problem.'_

Betty then shook her head. _'No, not about the dishes. For making my son so happy.'_ Betty took a breath before continuing her signing._ 'As you know, and may have guessed, there were moments in Gilbert's childhood that were very hard on him, but I firmly believe that overall he had a happy childhood. However, as happy as I've seen him, even in certain moments into his adulthood, I have never seen him as happy as he is when he's talking about you, or you being around him. And those kids, they mean everything to him, more than you can possible know, so from the bottom of my heart, thank you for loving my son like you do.'_

Sara smiled with tears in her eyes as she signed again._ 'I think that's the nicest thing you ever said to me.'_

They chuckled, and after Sara wiped her tears off her cheek, Betty signed again. _'I'm sorry if I gave you too much of a hard time when we first met, I...'_

Sara cuts her off while shaking her head._ 'I'm a mother to a son now, I get it. Us mothers have to make sure that the woman they bring home is worthy of our son's love.' _Betty chuckled again before Sara finished with a smile._ 'And while I don't know if I'm really worthy of him, I'm forever grateful that he picked me as the love of his life.'_

Betty then smiled as she finished._ 'You truly are worthy of my son. I couldn't have asked for a better daughter in-law or a mother to my grandchildren.'_

_'Thank you, Mrs...'_

Betty shook her head and placed her hands on Sara's to stop her from finishing that sentence before she signed something else and nodded towards the younger woman, telling her to sign it back, and knowing that sign like the back of her hand, Sara's heart raced a little as she finished what she was originally going to sign with, but with the amended version. _'Thank you, mom.'_

Betty nodded with a smile before bringing her into her arms for a hug, and after the shock wore off a few seconds later, Sara wrapped her arms around her too, a moment Sara will cherish and remember for the rest of her life.

* * *

Later that evening

After the family movie was watched and William was tucked into bed in Grissom's old room, the grown-ups stayed up a little longer before Betty headed off to her bedroom. Then after tidying up in the living room, Sara and Grissom decided to get ready for bed too, and after brushing their teeth, but before Grissom could walk out of the bathroom, his wife grabbed his arm and turned him before planting an unexpected kiss to his mouth, he kissed her back immediately for a few moments before he started smiling against them, making her smile back.

He pulls back, cups her cheek and asked after taking a breath. "Not that I didn't enjoy that, but what was that for?"

She shook her head with a smile. "Just because. Isn't that allowed?"

He ran his thumb up and down her cheek and whispered. "Of course, honey."

They kiss softly, then once they pulled back, he replied as they headed out of the bathroom. "Although I will admit, you do seem a little happier this evening than usual, what happened between my mom and you while I was walking with William and the dog?"

She smiled a little wider as she replied. "Only that she told me I was worthy of your love."

He stopped them in the middle of the hallway before he replied softly. "I've been telling you that for years."

She nodded. "I know, and as wonderful as hearing it from you is, I guess hearing it from your mother...well isn't exactly more important...but..."

She trails off and he nodded in understanding. "I get it, and I'm glad she told you that."

She nodded as she wrapped her arms around her husband's neck. "Me too, I think after all of these years, I finally feel like I'm truly accepted into this family."

"You were always accepted by me."

"And you have no idea how much that means to me."

They kiss deeply a few times before slowing down and pulling back, then he whispered after taking a breath. "If only we weren't in my mom's home and we didn't have company in our bed tonight."

She removed one of her arms from his neck and slid it down his back till she reached the hem of his shirt and slipped it under it so she could touch his skin as she whispered. "Oh yeah, and what would you have done?"

He kissed her cheek before whispering again. "I have a few ideas."

She closed her eyes at his proximity while whispering one more thing. "Then I guess you'll have to show me when we are home."

"Gladly."

He kissed her cheek before stepping back, causing her to remove her hand from his back and neck, then she took his hand and they headed towards his bedroom, where William was in the middle of the bed while the puppy was laying on the floor off to the side, sleeping.

They smiled at them, and once the door was closed, they whispered their love to one another, kissed softly then went their separate ways so they could lay down next to their son, and not long after, they were asleep.

* * *

About three hours later Grissom wakes up to a whining sound, so he opened his eyes and sees the puppy at the door, so he eased his way out of the bed so he wouldn't wake his son or wife and headed towards the bedroom door and opened it, the puppy ran towards the backdoor immediately with Grissom following in the dark since he knew this house like the back of his hand, then after opening the door, the puppy ran outside towards the yard while Grissom headed for the kitchen, turned on the light to get himself a glass of water, and as he was watching the puppy from the window, a memory from the past, something he had not planned to think about again, popped up in his head, but in this moment there was nothing he could do to stop it from coming.

_Flashback_

_28 years ago_

_May, 1986_

_After getting a phone call from his mom, he got the first flight he could from the Minnesota airport, and once it landed in Los Angeles hours later, he got a rented vehicle and drove the distance to his mom's house as quickly, yet safety as he could, stopped the vehicle in the driveway and rushed towards the front door, but the door opened before he fully got there and he signed quickly with a concerned look in his eyes. _'Mom what is it? Are you ok?'

_Betty nodded her head and signed in return. _'Yes, I'm fine.'

'Then why did you want me to come here, what was so urgent that I...'

_She cuts her son off quickly. _'It's Julia, she's at the hospital...'

_End of Flashback_

Grissom was brought back to the present quickly when he heard Sara's voice and felt her touch on his shoulder. "Babe, you ok, you look like you were miles away."

He mentally shook his head and turned to look at her with a smile. "Yeah, I'm fine, sorry, what did you want?"

She shook her head and cupped his cheek. "I felt that something was off, so I woke up."

He looked at her with concern as he replied. "I'm sorry, the puppy..."

Sara cuts him off with a chuckle. "He's going to need a name very soon, I don't think he'll appreciate being called 'the puppy' for the rest of his life."

He nodded with a small chuckle himself. "I agree, but we said it was William's call, and he said he needed a little time to think of it."

She ran her thumb up and down his cheek. "Wanting to take his time, sounds like somebody I know."

Grissom smiled shyly. "You disappointed in that trait?"

She shook her head. "Not at all." She then really looked at him and felt that something was still off with him. "But are you sure you're ok? Are we ok?"

He nodded with another smile, this one with a little more confidence. "Yes, we are fine. I'm fine too, I guess I'm just tired, today was a very eventful day."

She nodded in agreement before removing her hand and slipping her fingers through his, smirking as they started walking out of the kitchen. "Then we better get some sleep because I have a feeling tomorrow night will be just as, if not, more eventful."

He chuckled before whispering. "I'm looking forward to it."

She just smiled after that, and once the back door opened and the puppy came inside, Grissom locked the door, placed his on hand on her stomach while he continued to follow her to the bedroom so they could get some rest.

* * *

AN: I would say there is a little tease there for the next story. :) But in the meantime, we do have one more chapter to get through on this one, which I was thinking about breaking it down to two parts, but decided to keep it as is, so I hope you're looking forward to it. Thanks again for reading and please review.


	21. Wedding Day

AN: Once again thanks for the reviews, and support. Here is the last chapter of the story.

* * *

Chapter 21: Wedding Day

Two weeks later

March 22, 2014

While the women, Sara, Carly, Courtney, Robin, Catherine, and the kids Cassandra and Elizabeth, were in the bride's room at the church, Brett was standing outside by the opened doors, greeting family/friends/Co-workers, which in his greetings included Nick and Diana (his girlfriend), and Greg, who were both thankful that Ecklie actually let them have some time off again.

Then came the biggest surprise of them all, as he was pulling back from hugging one of his many cousins, he hears. "Dad."

Knowing it wasn't BJ, since he was inside speaking to his grandparents, Brett gasped as he looked to the right to see his other son. "Martin."

The young man nodded with a smile. "Hi dad, I hope it's ok that..."

He gets cut off quickly as his dad's arms wrapped around him with emotion. "Of course it's ok." They held one another tightly before he pulls back, cupping his son's cheek and continuing. "Let me look at you, son."

Martin looked better than ever before. He his eyes didn't show that bitterness and anger anymore, it was almost like he was looking at a different person, and he loved it, and despite everything, he still loved him.

Martin started to have tears in his eyes as he said softly. "Dad, I'm so..."

He cuts him off. "I know, I know son."

He brings his son back in his arms just as they heard BJ's voice while he was rushing over to him after witnessing the scene. "Martin?"

Father and son pulled back before the brothers faced one another, the first time they were like this in a long time, without glass in front of them or security watching their every move, and after a brief hesitation, BJ moved first and wrapped his arms around his younger twin.

When they finally pulled back, BJ asked the question that was on Brett's mind too. "I thought you weren't getting out until June?"

Martin shook his head with a smile. "So did I, but I barley had time to wakeup this morning when they said I was free to go. I called mom, she picked me up, I got ready and she dropped me off here." Before Brett could speak, Martin continued. "And don't worry, she didn't even pull in the parking lot."

Brett just nodded before BJ spoke again. "Well, not that I'm not happy to see you this early, but who would..."

Brett smiled, already figured it out. "The woman who set the wedding date."

Both BJ and Martin looked at their father before Martin asked with a little shock. "Carly?"

Brett nodded again, his smile getting a little bigger. "She knew what it would mean to me to have both of my sons to see me get married."

When they were going through wedding dates the night they were engaged, after their own celebration that is, Brett was looking forward to getting married around summer or early fall, not because he wasn't ready to marry her, but he did want both of his boys there. But, she kept insisting they get married before the summer and told him to trust her that everything would work out in the end, which he did, and now he was happy that he did.

Brett than cleared his throat and said. "Now let's get you reacquainted with the family, you ready?"

Martin nodded. "Yeah, I am."

The guys headed towards the entrance of the church before being greeted by the Bolden family, the Hughes's family, which they were a little tense, but Martin understood, and some of the extended family that included Grissom, William, Warrick, Rick, Nick, Diana and Greg.

As Greg and Martin were finishing their handshake, Courtney's voice was heard. "Martin."

Martin turned his body to look at his sister, finally able to view her as one, once he got over the anger/bitterness then guilt for what he did/almost did to her.

He shook his head from those thoughts before he cleared his throat and said softly. "Courtney I uh, I'm so..."

He gets cut off again, this time by his sister when she had walked up to him and gave him a hug. "I forgive you, so you don't have to keep apologizing to me, ok? Today is about starting a new chapter, looking towards the future, and that's what I want to concentrate on, you can do that, right?"

With his arms still at his side, he nodded. "Yeah, yeah I can."

"Good, now give your younger sister a hug."

With tears in his eyes, he whispered again. "Gladly."

As brother and sister were hugging, Brett placed his hand on his oldest son, both happy to be seeing this beautiful scene.

A few moments later, brother and sister pulled back before Martin spoke softly. "Is it possible I can see your mom right now?"

Courtney nodded with a smile. "Sure, we got a few more minutes."

Martin nodded in return before the two of them headed for the bride's room as she asked how he was really doing, which he said besides being a little overwhelmed at meet/greeting everybody all at once, he's doing really well. He's been going to therapy and he's never felt better.

When they made it to the room, Courtney knocked and opened the door slightly before speaking. "Mom, Martin is here and he wants to speak to you, if it's ok?"

The women looked at the bride, who was in her slim strapped, white dress that went down to her knees with her hair in a braid and a dash of make-up, and she nodded with a smile. "Sure, bring him in."

After the siblings came in the room, the women and kids started walking out to give them some privacy, so one by one, he got to meet/greet the rest of family, leaving Sara for last as he shook her hand. "I know I'm late to the 'party' but congratulations."

Sara smiled as she ran her hand over her stomach. "Thank you, and I'm glad you're feeling better and I get to see the real you again."

After one more nod by him, Sara headed for the door, which Courtney was going to follow her, but Martin asked. "Courtney, can you stay, please?"

Courtney just nodded before moving to the side, and after a paused moment, Carly spoke first as she walked up to her almost stepson, Martin standing tall, ready to receive whatever it was that she wanted to tell him. "What you did/tried to do to my daughter was unacceptable."

Courtney spoke before she could continue. "Mom..."

But Carly cuts her off as she held up her a finger. "And despite you being the son to the man that I love, I wasn't sure if I could ever forgive you, and while a small part of me may never will, I don't want to live with being angry at you all the time, it will get us nowhere, so I'm following in my daughter's, your father's and brother's footsteps and forgive you." As Martin was doing a sigh, Carly continued, her voice a little low. "But make no mistake, under no circumstances will I ever forget, and if you ever do something like that again..."

Martin cuts her off with his hands up in surrender. "I won't, I promise, your daughter is safe. I'll protect her like a brother should."

Really eyeing him, she finally nodded before Martin nodded back, then he turned around and started heading towards the door, but stopped when he got there and turned around to look at his almost stepmom again. "Ms. Hughes?" When she looked at him again, he continued in a genuine tone. "Thank you for making it so I can enjoy this day with my dad. I've never seen him happier, so I'm glad I get to see that."

She smiled, figuring Brett must have figured it out and told him. "I love your father, and I know how much he wanted you here, so I did everything I could...with a little help."

She turned her eyes towards her daughter, and Martin looked a little shocked at the revelation. "You too?"

Courtney nodded with a smile and tears in her eyes. "I thought it would be nice for dad if all of his kids were there to see him get married."

Martin just nodded with a smile before he walked out of the room, closing the door behind him, and once it clicked shut, daughter walked over to her mother and gave her a hug. "Thank you, mom."

Carly sighed after kissing her daughter's temple. "It wasn't easy, because you mean everything to me, and if I had lost you just as we were beginning to have that real mother/daughter relation..."

Courtney cuts her off while squeezing her mom a little. "You didn't, I'm right here." They pull back and she finished with tears in her eyes. "And now I just want to concentrate on the future, a future where I finally get my biggest dream to come true, seeing my mom and dad happily married."

Carly nodded with a smile. "I want that too."

"Then what are we waiting for, it's time...Well after we fix our makeup, I don't think we want to scare the guests."

Carly chuckled, and as Courtney was walking past her mother, she took a hold of her wrist lightly to stop her, and she said one more thing. "I love you."

With bright blue eyes, her father's eyes, Courtney replied with a smile. "I love you too, mom."

* * *

When it was time, family and friends sat down as Brett stood at the alter, then he watched the wedding party walk down the aisle, followed by the ring bearer, which was William, who was wearing a tux, and the flower girl, Elizabeth.

A few moments later, the wedding march began, and everybody stood up and watched Carly being walked down the aisle by her father, Andrew, who had a slim build, above average height with brown eyes and graying hair that still had a little of his natural black color.

After father and daughter made it to the alter, Brett held out his hand, and after a small hesitation, which Carly looked at her father with a curious look, making him smile before he looked at the man that was taking his youngest daughter, the man who held her heart for so long, then he cleared his throat and spoke with emotion. "You take care of my little girl."

Brett nodded with a smile. "For the rest of my life, sir. You have my word."

Andrew nodded before he finally handed his daughter's hand off to the man she loved, kissed her cheek and whispered. "I love you, sweetheart."

She sniffled as she whispered. "I love you too, daddy."

He nodded one more time before walking towards the front pew so he could sit next to his wife of 52 years, who had Elizabeth, their youngest granddaughter, in her lap.

Once the preacher started the ceremony, Sara and Grissom couldn't stop looking at one another as they remembered their wedding, and before they knew it, the I do's were said, and the preacher smiled with pride. "I now pronounce you husband and wife, Brett you may now..."

Brett was already kissing his bride before the preacher could even finish, making everybody chuckle, and when the bride and groom pulled back, he said. "I love you, Mrs. Bolden."

"And I love you, Mr. Bolden."

They kissed again, this time with a little more passion as everybody started cheering.

* * *

Once they finally got everybody out of the church, those who were going to the reception, headed for a country club/driving range that the Hughes's family owns, and after everybody was sitting in their assigned seats, even the kids got their own table, they ate with a little small talk.

Not long after that, the speeches started, but no matter what version it was, Sara and Grissom could tell it was said from the heart. Then came the speech from the father of the bride, he spoke with emotion on how proud he was of his daughter for fighting for her life and not giving up, when it probably could have been the easiest route, for standing up for what she wanted, especially when it came to her career. He also went on to say a few nice things towards Brett, thanked the Bolden family for accepting his daughter into their family, then came a moment that a lot of people weren't expecting.

Andrew took a breath before speaking again. "I know this is beginning to get long, but there is someone else I want to thank, or more like a family I want to thank, and that's you, Dr. Grissom, you and your family." The Grissom table that not only included Sara and Grissom, but Warrick, Catherine, Nick, Diana, and Greg, looked towards Mr. Hughes in shock as the older man continued. "To my family it's no secret that I didn't want my daughter to move to Vegas. I was afraid of what that city might to do her, especially in the state she was working herself out of, so everyday I was hoping the phone didn't ring with bad news, and while it may have taken longer than I wanted it to, I began to breath a little more easier when she came to visit the weekend after her first week working with your team. All she talked about was you guys, she told me she finally felt like she found her second home. What I'm trying to say is, thank you for looking out for her, for allowing her to be apart of your family, and from this moment on, I view you as my family and whatever you guys need or want, all you have to do is ask."

The group at the table smiled as Grissom lifted his glass up towards the older man and replied with a nod. "Thank you sir." He then looked at Carly, who was sitting at the bride/groom table with their parents, and finished. "There isn't anything we wouldn't do for you either."

Carly mouthed a 'thank you' as she wiped her tears off her cheek while Grissom nodded again, and as he was taking a sip, Carly stood up and shared a kiss and hug with her father.

When they pulled back, the speeches were finished before they went back to their food and small talk at their tables.

Eventually it was the Bride/Father dance, so while Sara and Grissom were watching, Sara smiled as she placed her hand on her stomach. "See that little girl, one day that will be you and daddy."

Grissom smiled as he placed his hand on her stomach and replied. "I really hope so."

Sara placed her other hand on top of his, running her thumb up and down his wedding band.

After that dance was concluded, the next one was for the other fathers/daughters, which Warrick got his daughter on the dance floor while Brett got his, and once the dance floor was open to anybody, Greg stood up from his spot, walked towards Sara and held out his hand with a smile "May I have this next dance?"

Sara smiled before she looked at Grissom, and he nodded with a smile. "Go ahead honey, just makes sure you save the last one for me."

Sara cupped her husband's cheek and whispered. "Always."

They share a loving look before Sara nodded at Greg and placed her hand in his. "I would be happy to, thanks for asking Greg."

Greg nodded with a smile as he helped her up before they headed for the dance floor, and as they started dancing the two of them couldn't help but chuckle when they saw Catherine practically dragging Grissom on the dance floor.

When that dance concluded, Sara's partner changed to Nick while she noticed Carly was now dancing with Grissom, then it became Carly and Nick while it was Sara and Brett, and as the new song started, Brett spoke as he was looking at his wife dancing with the other man, and the proximity between them told him that they were comfortable around one another, maybe a little too comfortable in his opinion. "Something happened between them, didn't it?"

Sara shook her head. "No." He tuned to look into Sara's eyes as she continued. "But it could have, and deep down I know you know why it didn't, why she wouldn't let it, and the third reason why she came back to Los Angeles."

Brett frowned a little as he shook his head slightly. "You have to know I never asked her to wait for me."

Sara smirked. "Yeah, well, us strong headed women don't know the meaning of giving up, especially when it comes to wanting the man they love."

He chuckled and replied. "I never asked, but you and Gil weren't the meet, greet then get together in one day type, were you?"

Sara chuckled this time. "Uh, no. It never got as complicated as you two, but there was definitely waiting involved."

A part of him could understand where Grissom was coming from, so he replied with a smirk. "Yeah, well, us men just wanted to make sure the woman they love were happy, even if it wasn't with them."

Sara smiled. "And we became that the day the men that we love accepted they were the ones that made us happy." Brett chuckled again as Sara finished with a more serious tone. "And don't ever forget that she is, she could have gone down a different path, but she didn't. Despite everything she had to go through to get to this moment, she choose you, so don't screw it up."

Brett nodded and replied in a serious tone. "Yes ma'am. I'm glad she has a friend like you."

"And I'm glad I'm her friend.

Over where Carly and Nick were dancing, Carly replied with a smile. "Your girlfriend seems wonderful, I'm glad you two met."

Nick smiled with a nod. "Me too, and she is."

Carly then smirked. "Now it seems there is one more person to go in our group to finally find the love bug."

Nick chuckle. "You're right, but I think he already has."

Carly raised an eyebrow. "Really, who?"

"Actually, she moved from here, she started working at the lab about two weeks after you left, Morgan Brody, ring any bells?"

Carly shook her head. "No, she wasn't on my shift."

"Hmm, well she's Ecklie's daughter."

"Wow, I didn't know he had a daughter."

"Apparently so."

She then smirked. "I can see why he's hesitating then."

Nick chuckled a little before replying in more serious tone. "I think he's just a little shy."

"Maybe you should talk to him, help get his confidence up a little more because I would hate for him to miss out on an opportunity that could change his life forever because he was too scared to act on it. He deserves to be happy like the rest of us."

Nick nodded in agreement. "I want that for him too."

She smiled as she looked into his carrying eyes. "You are a good friend, I'm glad you're one of my best ones."

Nick smiled in return. "And I'm glad you're one of my best too."

"Thank you for being here."

"Nothing would have stopped me."

They stopped their feet before sharing a friendly hug, happy for one another.

* * *

After another hour, which most of it was filled with the bride dancing with a few other people, the newlyweds said goodbye to their 'kids', family/friends before heading towards Brett's vehicle in the parking lot, and once they got there, he opened the door, but before Carly got in, he cupped his cheek and whispered. "Thank you for what you did for me, I know it couldn't have been easy."

She cupped his cheek as she replied softly. "I know it wasn't easy on you either, probably even harder." She then sighed before finishing. "But now, our daughter's right, today is about the future and moving forward, and that what's I want to do."

He nodded with a bright smile. "Me too. I love you so much, Mrs. Bolden."

Already love being called that, she whispered. "Not as much as I love you, Mr. Bolden." He was about to open his mouth to speak but she brought her lips to his and kissed him, which he responded back instantly, and when they pulled back breathlessly, she took a moment before replying suggestively. "Now, I believe we have a long overdo celebration to get to."

He smiled, kissed her cheek before whispering in her ear. "Then I guess I shouldn't keep my bride waiting any longer."

He pulled back a second later, love, desire and passion filled their eyes, and after one more sweet kiss, he helped her in the vehicle before he rushed to the driver's side, both ready to start their married lives.

* * *

Back at the reception

Courtney, BJ, and Martin were sitting at the table, and Courtney grabbed her glass of apple cider and lifted it up. "To our parents, may they have a happy, loving life together."

The guys nodded with smiles as they clinked their glasses against one another, and after taking a sip, Courtney spoke again. "So, summer is coming up soon, what do you guys have planned?"

BJ finished his sip before replying after clearing his throat. "Well, our mom wanted a new start and she found a job in Texas, so we are going with her to help her get settled in."

As Martin nodded, Courtney smirked. "Oh, I see how it is, my first summer with my big brothers and they are bailing on me."

BJ then asked with a smirk of his own. "You can always come with us?"

There was a pause before the three of them chuckled as Courtney shook her head. "Nah, I'll take a hard pass on that one."

The guys nodded in understanding before Martin spoke. "Don't worry, we won't be gone all summer, we'll still have time to hangout."

"Well good, because I think it's time we really get to know one another as siblings."

As the guys nodded again with smiles, Sara and Grissom had been watching them from a few tables down, and Sara smiled as she looked at her husband. "That's how it should be between them."

Grissom nodded with a smile as there was an announcement that this was the last song of the night, so he cleared his throat, stood up, turned to his wife and held out his hand. "May I have this dance?"

With bright brown eyes, Sara smiled as she placed her hand in his before he helped her up. "You may, my sweet, wonderful husband." As they stopped in the middle of the dance floor, not aware that it was just them, she wrapped her arms around his neck, while he wrapped his arms around her waist and brought her as close to him as he could, and as they started dancing, she whispered. "And this is how it should always be with us."

He smirked. "What, wrapped up in each other's arms and dancing?"

She chuckled. "Maybe not so much all the dancing, but the arms part, definitely."

He whispered. "We wouldn't get anything done if that was the case."

She smirked back. "You see me complaining about that one?" He chuckled slightly as she removed on of her arms from his neck and cupped his bearded cheek while looking into his eyes. "You know I feel happy and alive when I'm in your arms." He nodded with a smile before she asked. "Are you still happy?'

He raised an eyebrow as he asked. "You doubting that?"

She shook her head. "I don't know, something feels off with you, like you're distracted about something, so what is it?"

He took a breath and asked. "You want to talk about it right now, here?"

"Please?"

Admittedly he did have a few things on his mind, so maybe getting one off his chest would do him some good, so he replied after clearing his throat. "Ok, the professor who is holding the head of the department position is stepping down at the end of the school year, and I heard some of the other professors talking that I was on top of the dean's list to be appointed to that position."

Sara's eyes lit up with happiness for her husband. "That's amazing, how come you didn't tell me?"

"Like I said, it was just talk."

"Yeah, but still, having your name attached to something like that is till note worthy."

He sighed with a shrug of his shoulders. "Yeah, I guess."

Sara shook her head a second later and removed her hand from his cheek as she asked. "Why do you do that?"

"Do What?"

"At times you have a tendency to think that you don't deserve what you get, like you feel what you have done in your professional life wasn't good or significant enough to be in the position you are in or could be." Grissom was about to reply, but Sara continued before he could. "Take a look behind you and see the group of people that you had a hand in helping get them into the positions they are in now. Catherine, becoming a director of a CSI lab. Warrick, one of the best assistant supervisor's around. Nick, a supervisor in the same lab you taught him in, and Greg, who just got promoted to assistant supervisor. Not to mention the countless families you've helped through the years to have closure, and don't even get me started what you've done in the classroom, there is a reason why your classes are the first ones to turn students away because the size is at its max every year." She took a breath and finished. "And lastly what you've done for me, which we don't have to keep rehashing that one."

Grissom then smirked. "Well, technically Nick did most of the teaching when it came to Greg."

She smirked back. "Which again, he learned from you." She paused for a second before finishing again. "I'm not going to sit back and let you minimize all the things you've accomplished, or people/students that you've helped."

He chuckled before he replied sincerely and love in his eyes. "Thank you for that."

"I'm just setting the record straight about my husband, and I'll tell that to anybody that I have to, including himself."

He cupped her cheek and whispered. "I don't know what I would do with you."

She shook her head with a smile. "Then it's a good thing you won't be finding that out anytime soon."

"I love you, and I'm beyond happy with you and the life we have."

"That's what I like to hear and I love you too."

They kiss softly before they got back to moving their feet, but Sara spoke softly again. "Uh babe, the music has stopped."

"Has it? I haven't noticed."

She just smiled and followed his lead, just like she was willing to do for whatever comes next in their lives, no matter what.

* * *

AN: There it is, I hope you enjoyed the last chapter. I felt this was the only way to end this story since a lot of it dealt with Carly and Brett. And once again I want to thank all of those who continued to read/review and show support of the story/series, if not I may have stopped awhile ago, so I really do appreciate it.

The first chapter in the next installment of the series should be out soon, so be on the lookout. But in the meantime, I hope you continue to enjoy my older stories/series, I still look forward to seeing Reviews/Favorites, even if they are many years old, so keep it up.

I hope you all enjoy the rest of your weekend, and always remember, GSR4ever!


End file.
